


【白灰ABO】Reverse

by Whale_Fain



Category: DCU (Comics), DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, Justice Lords Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 75,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_Fain/pseuds/Whale_Fain
Summary: （与上一篇The Omega 有关的中篇。）另外一个世界的他们不太一样，说来是不该见面的警告：ABO＋正义领主设定魔改＋超人人品和衣品成反比+私设如山+未来正义联盟2.0观后愤怒产物这篇是SB，涉及上篇的BS，不看的只要知道BS是一对AO，并且超级相爱就可以了。【拇指有黑蓝BS相处剧情，推荐能接受BSB的朋友观看。
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Lord Superman (Justice Lords Universe)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 前几章有BS黑蓝相处剧情。

摘要：（与上一篇The Omega 有关的中篇。）  
另外一个世界的他们不太一样，说来是不该见面的。

警告：ABO＋正义领主设定魔改＋超人人品和衣品成反比+私设如山+未来正义联盟2.0观后愤怒产物

这篇是SB，涉及上篇的BS，不看的只要知道BS是一对AO，并且超级相爱就可以了。【拇指

有黑蓝BS相处剧情，推荐能接受BSB的朋友观看。  
——————————————

chapter 1

失控的机器人和高科技在空中乱飞，划出各种颜色的光带，释放各种颜色的光束，市民们尖叫着躲避————城市又乱了。

绿灯用巨大的棒球手套丢飞面前的，又被身后飞冲而上的机器撞得在空中失去平衡，他真该呼叫绿灯军团的其他同事。

女神低吼着用剑刺穿一个人形机器的头部，闪电侠飞快地从它背后卸下了动力源，拉出一条红带，闪到另一个机器人背后。

他进行得很顺利，速度也很快，但一辆失控的卡车朝他将要前往的方向直冲而来，绿灯在空中被各路机械冲得东倒西歪，射出绿色光束的时候已经晚了，Barry被重重撞进钢筋水泥的墙体中。

"这是在搞什么？！有完没完了？是哪个超级黑客么？！"Hal钳起水泥车，在对讲机里大吼。

"这是纳米技术，他们操控了机器。"

超人把那个他平常总能在Star餐厅里见到在友好送餐的机器人撕成两半的时候，耳机里传来一个属于他伴侣的声音。

"B？"

"那不是我。"

"呃…Bruce？"

"我是你。"

Clark看着从高空向下坠落的金属零件，感觉掉落的其实是他的智商。

两架形态相似的蝙蝠飞机停在洞穴的停机坪上，Clark绕着他不熟悉的那一架绕了一圈，仔细探查了每一个细节，走到黑色蝙蝠面前。

"嗯，基本跟你的是一样的，连发动机的设计都是，除了两侧的白杠，还有些金属成分有细微的差别。"他像个下属一样向长官报告。

"我知道。"Bruce从容地开口，好像他才是有透视视线的那一个。

"你怎么知道的？"

Clark发现他一直盯着对面灰色披风的蝙蝠，而对方一直盯着自己，不自在地开始调整站位，Bruce伸手将他拦到身后，用整个身型挡住他。

"因为他和我是一样的。"

他用对抗的语气冲着相隔几尺，同他等高的蝙蝠说。

"你和我，也是一样的。"

灰色摘下面具，Clark在黑色蝙蝠身后发出了一声响亮的抽吸。那是一张比他的Bruce年轻的脸，看起来和他差不多大，光亮干练的黑发，洁净柔滑的肌肤，瞳孔倒是另外一种颜色，一种会变化的蓝，在艰巨的表情下闪烁刺人的光。

"你弟弟？"Clark想走上前，被他的Alpha铁壁一样拦下。

"不，是另个世界的我。"

像是在说一个天方夜谭。

"这是你们世界的超人？"

灰色的目光至始至终没从Clark身上移开，仿佛意图将他看穿。

"你来这里有什么目的。"黑色质问。

灰色沉默，以一个蝙蝠侠的方式。蝙蝠洞顶昏黄的灯光洒在二人之间，像一座桥梁又像一堵高墙。有言说，每个人最讨厌的就是自己，Clark从他们之间感觉出来了。

"你是我就该清楚，现在最有利的举动就是坦白你的目的，不然我们谁都不会好过。"

Clark看着Bruce自己威胁自己，感觉事情变得有趣了。

"我来帮助你们。"灰色向前走了一步，黑色毫不退让，充满敌意地瞪着侵入他领地的外来者，而整个蝙蝠洞都没对这个外人发出警报，连他的Omega也是。

"你没说真话。"Bruce知道自己说真话的时候是什么样子。

"可他也没撒谎。"Clark握住了Bruce攥拳的手，他知道Bruce有难言之隐，不想道出实情的模样，他对上Alpha转头回看的目光，轻声说，"他没有恶意。"

黑色眯了眯眼："你能感应*到他？"

Clark耸了下肩膀，理所当然地。

"你们不是一样的么？他的确是来帮我们的。"

TBC

——————  
*永久标记后会有一定的心灵感应。（延续上一篇的设定


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

两只蝙蝠在又一声爆炸和地面震动中结束了病态的对视，同时转身向电脑主机走去，连步伐都是同样的无声节奏。

黑色的手调开画面和电脑程序，灰色的则直接切入卫星信号，在全息投影上拉大了三个光点。他们不看对方各忙各的。

"Brainiac，你们遭遇过了么？"

"他上次来地球旅游了一圈。"

"那他这次不是来旅游的了。"

灰色在一个文件的密码上卡住了，黑色伸手输入了Clark生日的倒序，但摁住了操作页面没递过去。

"在我的世界，他来过了。"灰色低哑地解释，黑色这才接受了合作。

"你们擅长电脑的是谁。"

"钢骨。"

"魔法？"

"沙赞。"

灰色将定位发送给正义联盟，黑色则操控装载上重型音波炮的蝙蝠机重新飞入空中战场。"Alfred。"他喊道。"已经接手。"从一边的工作间里传出声音。"两架？"Bruce问。一声很英式的哼笑："不要看不起老人。"

灰色整个人石化般僵硬地看着声音发出的方向，在黑色摘下面具，用比他深沉些的声音问了一句"接着？"后才在缺氧中回神。

"荣恩在联盟里么？"

"我不知道你说的是谁，所以，没有。"

灰色停下手里的工作，转头看向超人，Clark从他眼中看出了混沌污浊的复杂。

"要他做什么。"黑色截断可能发出的指令，即便他就是他，也不可能给他权力命令他的Omega。

"去他的堡垒里拿氪星晶体，找沙赞附魔，让那个'钢骨'把这个病毒写进去。"灰色从手腕上的微型电脑中传输了一个数据包，"可按照实际情况更改，如果他看得懂的话。"

Clark的视线从异世界来客的脸上移到了Bruce身上，这让他有些恍惚，但还不至于分不清谁是谁，在他的Alpha微微一点头后，转身飞出洞穴。

超人走后，一直扼住灰色咽喉的手仿佛松开了，他松下肩膀，"闪电怎么样了。"他好像是在问一团空气，声音空洞。

"你黑入我们的频道只是为了炫耀技巧？"

黑色拉取出Dick传来的信息，每个城市的机器和科技都在暴乱。

灰色犹豫了一秒，点开了通讯："…Flash？"

"Yes，Bat？"Barry没听出丝毫区别。

沙沙的被轻微干扰的电磁音，没有回话。

"Bat？"闪电困惑皱眉，不过他早习惯了蝙蝠的沉默，自顾自地说了下去，"我很好，Hal已经帮我的腿固定住了，诶痛！你十分钟不碰我都忍不住么？！"

"你什么时候能恢复？"黑色接替了频道。

"十分钟，如果Hal停止移动我的话。"闪电坐在被打穿了一个洞的楼层里，面前是绿灯建起的屏障，无数机械撞毁在上面，火星四射。

"十分钟后超人接你们去太空，把晶体芯片插入你能看见的所有凹糟。"灰色开口。

"收到。"Barry高昂着声音回答，竖起拇指冲在外奋勇杀敌的Hal炫耀接到了任务。

二十三分钟后，机器停止了它们无止尽的破坏行动，在各个残垣断壁间结束轰鸣的运转。

四十五分钟后，耳机里传来Barry抱怨善后的声音。

一小时七分钟后，超人回到蝙蝠洞，看见了三个Alpha。

Alfred，Bruce，和，Bruce。

Alfred夹在两个换上了常服的蝙蝠中间，四周是在打搅的信息素。

"老爷们。"他表情难堪地捂了下鼻子，"你们闻不出来对方，就不要再努力了好么？自己是闻不到自己的信息素的。"

两个互相闻不到的Alpha较劲，遭殃的只有他一个。

Clark则在这难得的浓郁的Bruce气味里接近他们，在相同的气味里分别感受到了闪躲和接纳，他顺着接纳走过去，又被黑色拦到了身后。Bruce很少会展现出如此强烈的占有和保护欲，他不禁有些窃喜地享受。

灰色则在他们互相接触到对方的一瞬间撇开了目光，心跳紊乱。

“你到底来做什么？”黑色提出了他一开始就穷追不舍的疑问，疏远而警惕，即使他刚帮助他们度过了一场劫难。

“来帮你们。”

灰色重复先前的答案，几乎是拿出了他所有的底气。

“那你已经完成任务了，为什么还留在这儿，你图谋什么？”

灰色的呼吸猛然抖动，牙关发出交错声，眉眼快低垂到一块地皱起。Clark在黑色背后发出一声低吟。

“我还有事要做，时间没到。”

“时间到了会发生什么，告诉我。”

连Bruce都看出了这是自己失去支撑后摇摆摔坠的模样，可他继续逼问，毫不留情，他对自己从不心软。

“告诉我！”

“Bruce。”Clark拉住他的手臂，黑色挣开，他再次拉住，“我们等等再问吧。”

黑色回头瞪他，“等等吧。”Clark依旧这么说，温煦顺服的音调，“给他些时间。”放过你自己吧。Clark在心里这么说。

“那么。”Alfred在沉静下的空气中拍掌，插入一句，“我们是否可以准备吃晚饭了，先生们？值得提醒的是，快六点了。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Clark拿了件外套走出建筑，向站在荒草地上迎风看日落的灰色走去。刚入春的天气Clark觉得对人类来说在户外只穿一件衣服是需要考量的。

棉质外套搭到男人肩上，灰色没有回头，蓝眸里映照橙黄日光，变成一种莫测的绿。

“他居然让你出来。”让自己的Omega接近另外一个Alpha。

“是‘你’让我出来。”他从衣架上取衣服时Bruce就站在身后，没有阻止相当于默认。

一声冷笑。

“你知道，如果是你也会让‘我’出来的。你知道遇到另一个自己会是什么态度。”

“对，我会觉得有个反社会人格的疯子要来炸地球了。”不是玩笑，真的来夺取他的一切，假如他还拥有什么的话。

度过了一个冬天而枯黄的草叶互相碰撞发出沙声，绿芽被它们庇佑在脚下。Clark给了他一段自我思考和准备的时间。

“那个世界的我呢？”

他用对黑色同样温柔的语气问，然后差点因为后颈加剧的刺痛低下头，这个男人也喜欢把信息素收得干干净净，年轻并不影响他的控制技术。可Clark和另个他已经拥有永久标记一年多了，他们在生理上是同一个人，作为一个高水平Omega他能敏感感受到伴侣每次强烈的情绪波动。

他低哼着仰了仰脖子，灰色往旁跨了一步，拉开距离，“不好意思，我忘了你有标记。”

“原来我们没在一起，在你那边。”Clark笑了，好像找到了病症所在。

灰色终于看了他一眼，熟悉又陌生，相同是太阳般的气味，但这个是春日初阳，Omega毫不避讳的开放式信息素温柔地令人堕落，而且闻起来，简直天生就是他的东西。他又移开视线眺望远处：“不，我们在一起了，传统意义上。”

Clark一时不知道怎么接话。

“你们有孩子了么？”灰色突然突兀地问。

Clark的脸一下子涨红了，有些支吾地：“还没…”

“Clark，Bruce。”女神从天而降，手里握着一块银灰色的金属碎片，蜷曲的长发被她往常拿剑的手一撩，凌厉中带着女性特有的抚媚。

“Diana。”灰色露出一个浅淡难察的笑容。

“你化妆了？”她挑眉看着灰色，把手中的东西抛向他，“Lex大厦的楼顶找到的，Barry说识别不出上面的微能量，让拿一块儿给你，开动你们的小脑筋查吧。”

“你那边怎么样？”Bruce问。

“我要回去收拾了，情况好的话不用搬家，可惜了我意大利进口的彩绘玻璃。”Diana想起自己砸进了三四个机器人的卧室就神经衰弱。

她观赏了半晌这对居然看起来年龄登对了的情侣，“下次我们去看展览的时候请保持这个样子，你这个颜色的眼睛很好看。”她离开，在半空朝二人抛下个飞吻。

“太妙了，她根本没看出你不是他。”Clark打趣，虽然很大一部分可能是因为Clark一如往常地站在他身边。

“先入为主的错误，你以后要注意。”灰色盯着Diana离去的方向，将手里的碎片翻了个面。

Clark噗嗤笑了一声，没想到Bruce这么年轻的时候已经是这种说教的语气了：“你倒是很熟悉Diana。”

“我那个世界的她，她们。”灰色眯眼，唇抿成刚毅的线，又翕开，“死了。”

他说得很轻，只是一声吐息，但有超级听力的Clark还是确定了，他讲的是这个词，死。

对话陷入僵局，Clark不知道自己是否该继续问下去，因为他逐渐感受到了这个Bruce的不同。这个灰色的他，已经向什么交出了灵魂，只留了一点在自己身上，在迷茫，彷徨，又在持续献祭。像是除了这个，想不到任何其他事。

“你…”

“Alfred是不是准备好了？”灰色在努力回想起一种感觉，重新调准头脑里锈停的钟。

“哦！对了，说好了我来做色拉的。”Clark飞快跑回屋子，真像个人类似的。

灰色扭头看他离开的背影，将肩上的外套拽下，金属碎片裹进布料。

他是这个世界的超人，是那个‘你’的超人，他的爱与你无关，他们之间与你无关，这个世界与你无关。

金属片几乎割伤他的手，但他还在持续紧握，直到一声鸟啼召回他的神，他做梦一样走进那间由自己气味标记了领地的屋子。

他是餐桌前最早到的那一个，黑色的他被宠坏了，慢吞吞的，Clark去蝙蝠洞叫了他好几次，每次都抱着歉意的微笑说他的丈夫马上就来，这只是一点日常的态度问题。

"Bruce啊…"Clark这回摁着桌子，从耳机里呼叫，"劳烦您从电脑前移移屁股好么，大人（Lord）？Alfred今天做的是焗龙虾啊，凉了我可不帮你加热。"

宠溺的语调听得他心惊肉跳，而那个词令他背脊发寒。Clark面对他笑得温柔又尴尬，这不禁让他想起那个人也曾这样笑过，在不小心惹出祸之后。黑色出现在餐厅门口时才他松了口气，Clark站起来去迎，"你可太难请了，吃饭跟要了你的命似的。"

黑色满脸愠怒，对Clark主动献上的拥抱无动于衷，他走到桌边拉开椅子，Clark给他们一人手边各放了一小碗参了芹菜的时蔬色拉，看到两个Bruce同时露出有些抗拒的神情笑出了声。

Alfred戴着隔热手套端着两盘飘香的龙虾，正准备放到餐桌上时，灰色猛地从椅上站起，椅腿擦出难听的刮啦声，一记决断的重锤敲落他心头，钢蓝的眼睛紧盯对面的Bruce，直到对方金棕色的双眸圈套住他，似乎一切皆在他意料之中，似乎早知道，他终会崩溃地去求他。

"你跟我来。"

TBC  
——————  
黑蓝在灰面前疯狂虐狗。


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

一句话，两个Bruce像加入极限动力直接满转的机器瞬间离开餐桌，只留下歪斜的桌边椅。

"你们！饭？…"Clark无力地回头看了眼Alfred，老管家端着精心烹制却被冷落的龙虾耸了耸肩，什么大风大浪他没见过。

他们冲下蝙蝠洞换制服的速度都是相同的，只在认证指纹时碰撞了一下，灰色收回手。

"氪石你有多少。"灰色戴上头盔。

黑色扣臂甲的动作一滞，瞥了他一眼。

"光谱给我看。"灰色甩上披风，"能以这个功率运转的能量机你们哪个设施里有？"

他们交换了数据表。

"瞭望塔有。"黑色启动了一架备用的蝙蝠机，轰鸣模糊了他的声音。

"你们这个世界的氪石不是他最害怕的辐射度。"灰色翻上副驾驶，从腰带里拿出一叠有绿色荧光条纹的蝙蝠镖，递给他，"拿着这个。"

"那个世界的超人怎么了？"黑色接过。

"你的超人很好。"灰色答非所问。

Clark边叹气边摇头，脱下体恤拿起制服追上呼啸而出的蝙蝠机，全家只有他一个非人类最注重人类作息。"蝙蝠们。"他与飞机平行，摁开通讯，"什么事这么紧急，告知一下？"

"你说出来我们才能更好应对。"黑色调整上升倾斜的角度，"既然你决定让我们帮忙了。"

"我们的超人。"灰色浏览着瞭望塔的资料，用刀划开旧伤般开始说，"不叫Clark。"

在他们的世界，超人叫Kal－el，没有第二个名字。曾经有过，只是曾经。直到超人杀了Luthor，他们坠入了一个属于秩序的时代。禁止暴乱，禁止犯罪，禁止争吵，街道干净整洁，市民三缄其口，微笑是标准表情，维序车是马路上的标配。

他曾经认为这样不错，至少不会再有孩子在一个快乐的电影之夜失去他们的父母。他曾站在他旧友的身侧，帮助他拿稳了意味着全球安定的权利，白色披风从此凌驾于陆地上的一切。

而掌握了一切的超人开始觉得无聊，他看见了另一个混乱的平行世界，并决定去帮助他们，那是一个没有性种的世界，那个世界的蝙蝠侠让他意识到，之所以不会再有孩子在电影之夜失去双亲，是因为，他的世界不存在电影之夜了。

由此，他开始与Kal－el意见不合，争吵，战斗，最终分为两派造成了一场超能力者的世界大战。那个世界的Diana选择了帮助他，认为她在他的世界能发挥更大的作用，以修正站在了超人一边的神奇女侠的错误。

她的确修正了，用死亡，在海王威胁要淹没这个令他烦躁的陆地之后，在那一场最终决战中，她们互相用宝剑刺穿了对方的胸膛，再也没谁留情面。那不是一个人的错误，是所有人的。

"我看见你们的海王了，他很英勇，是你们的朋友。"灰色说，声音里充满疲惫的羡慕。

"所以你们…"Clark从震惊中缓过来，"还在战斗？"

"不。"灰色摁灭手腕上的投影，因为接下来的话，他需要运用所有的精力才能说出口，"我们结婚了。"

面对降落到两位女士尸体旁的超人，他当时手里拿着声波炮和千幸万苦得到的氪石。手握可以置超人于死地的武器，但不知为何，他没有举起。看着悲伤跪地的超人，和血泊中的两个Diana，他的手臂动不了。明明杀了他，就能终结这脱轨的一切，但他举不起手来，在这所有的一切之后，在失去了太多人之后。

他坚信自己不是一个念旧情的人，可他依旧，没能用炮口对准超人的脑袋，没能把氪石插入超人的胸膛。超人也没对他动手，他跪在妻子的尸体旁抬头看着他，时间之久，让废墟之上聚满了两派狂怒的战士，看着他们的首领时隔好似百年后的再一次平静对望。

必须停了，他们从对方的眼中看出了这比憎恨更加清晰的讯息。

这一次，蝙蝠站着，超人跪着。而婚礼上，蝙蝠跪了下去。他卸去盔甲和面具，身着白色西装，在主教和全球人民的注视下，跪在了Kal－el面前，低头亲吻Alpha的鞋尖，再抬头以Omega的方式，按照氪星的礼仪，昂起脖子向他讨一个接纳宽恕的吻。

他们不能再势均力敌，为了星球上的所有人。作为两个Alpha，他们必须有一方失去尊严。

"所以你想把他引到这个世界来杀掉。"飞机停入瞭望塔的白色滑道，黑色开启头顶的玻璃罩。

"不。"灰色跳下飞机，往仪器室走，"我想教你们怎么封闭空间屏障，在我回去之后。"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

灰色掠着劲风直奔仪器室，黑色跟在后面，两人的披风都几乎与地面拉成平面，超人直接用飞行追上他们。

他们路过从休息室出来的Hal，抱着零食的他在原地愣了几秒，按住耳机。

"Barry。"

"咋？"

"我看见了两个蝙蝠。"

"Bruce又怎么气你了，你至于么？"闪电在食堂咀嚼着汉堡不屑地说。

“绿灯。”黑色插入他的通讯，“把飞机上的氪石搬来仪器室。”

好，现在才是来气我了。被任免为搬运工的Hal抛开手里的充气包装袋，绿光萦绕周身往相反的方向飞去。真不知道这对夫妻又要搞什么花样把戏。

仪器室里，灰色直接摘下臂甲上的芯片插入控制机："这个程序在机器运转三分钟后开始导入，一定要注意能量数据的溢…"

"我看得懂我自己的手笔。"黑色打断他，指挥Clark把聚能机焊接到天花板上，他换了一个奇特如莺啼般的小语种问灰色，"你确定要回去？"

灰色修改程序的手指顿了顿，用同样的语言回答，这是他修行时在一个小部落学会的语言，现代社会可能除了他自己，没有第二会说的人了。

"我知道你在想什么，我终究不是你，这么做会伤透他的，你的Clark。"

黑色想代替他回去，或就让他留下，原因？他知道，因为他更为年轻。能在被超人无限拉长的永久标记中陪他更久。他太明白自己会想些什么了，明白自己的愚蠢。

"他那么爱你。"

他能感觉得到，在见到超人的第一秒，那股暖流如海啸浪涛般包卷住了他整个肺腑，作势要将他的伤疤尽数吞噬。这个会飞的Omega丝毫不吝啬自己的温度和热情，但终究不是因为他。这让他幻想或许自己能和Kal－el保持一段美好的友谊，一段可以携手共进的关系，在一切发生之前，或许有可能，在他们每个人迈出错误的一步之前。

"我能帮你杀了他。"

"不，你也杀不了他。"

蝙蝠侠从来不相信任何人，包括自己，因为他了解自己。

Clark不可能听不见他们的对话，但因为听不懂，他只能在收回焊接的热视线后用困扰的眼神看着他们两个。

灰色回头，给了自己两秒放纵回看超人的时间，在对方即将对他露出微笑之际收回视线，继续手上的电力调度。

"如果你爱的人与全世界为敌，你会怎么做，是否会为他倒戈。"灰色仍然在用那种奇怪的土著语言。

黑色犹豫了。

"我不知道。"

"但我知道了。"

他点下启动按钮，白色光球在圆型机口聚集变大，Hal这时以散步的姿态走进仪器室，看见两只蝙蝠把他惊得松开了用绿灯戒搬运的铅箱。

黑色蝙蝠和Clark因巨响回头，灰色则在光圈扩大到能容下一人之时登上台阶。

"忘了说，你们的绿灯也很好。"他踏出去，说出的却不是他在这个世界留下的最后一句话。

"哈，我可爱的妻子，原来你在这儿。"

一只手卡住了他的喉咙，掐着他步出光白的空间甬道，超人面庞上挂着高傲鄙夷的笑容，他的肩背现出光圈，从里拉出雪白披风，"你以为炸毁我们的空间机能拖延我多久？嗯？这只能暴露你的图谋不轨。你怎么就从来学不会听话呢？"

"音波炮。"灰色握住Kal－el钳制他脖子的手，用仅存在肺腔里的一点空气挤出声音。

黑色一个翻滚，躲过热视线，拿起早已准备好的枪械对准目标，Clark摁下枪口，用热视线抵消Kal－el的进攻："你会伤到他的！"

"伤到谁？"黑色冰冷地问。

"那个世界的你！你以为这个枪里是人类能承受的功率么？！"Clark接下Kal－el吹出的冰冻吐息，怒吼道，为什么无论哪一个Bruce都从来不在意自己。

"把我们打回去…"灰色嘶哑地说，在窒息的边缘，他艰难地伸向腰带中最不想触碰的那个口袋。他设定了三分钟，三分钟后两个世界的空间屏障会被锁死，他们一时半会儿就回不去了，他不能再让Kal－el毁了这边的世界，多留一刻他都害怕，这个世界的他们这么完美，这么幸福。

蝙蝠咂舌向铅箱跑去。

"你们到底在玩什么啊？！"Hal用绿盾抵挡砸来的钢板，他今天简直快奔溃了。

Barry闻声赶来，发出了相同的惊叫，嘴里的香肠肉差点喷出来："你们的娱乐升级的是不是有点太快了！"

Kal－el看见了控制器上运转的程序，用视线摧毁："哦，亲爱的，你想把我关起来，我就知道你不适合这个任务。"

Clark一拳揍在他侧颊上，逼迫Kal－el松开灰色，用拍击将他打进墙壁："你给我放开他！"

"你就是这个世界的我？哈，我知道Bruce为什么选这里了。"

Kal－el抹了把嘴角飘浮起来，他的制服不是能阻隔气味的材料，陨星爆炸似的Alpha信息素霎时填充了整个空间，拿着氪石冲上来的Barry*直接面朝下砸在地上，鼻血直流，掏出飞镖的黑色蝙蝠也一个趔趄靠到一旁的仪器上。灰色在地上蜷曲身子，颤抖着咳嗽，他被强行注入过太多这种烈阳火蛇般的信息素，多到只要浓度一过整个身躯就遭受重击般坍塌。就连Hal不灵敏的Beta鼻子都感到了呼吸困难，蹲在地上用手掌支撑自己。

来自氪星的Alpha轻蔑地笑了，看着瞬间就落到地面陷入僵硬的另一个自己，他居然还站着，真不愧是自己，"你看，你老隐藏着，就意味着失去了一项武器。"

"你明明都不在意露出标记了，何必还藏着气味？"Kal－el靠近，绕着他观赏了一圈，"可惜了，我还是对Omega的自己会是什么味道很感兴趣的。"他伸手去勾Clark蓝色制服的领子，一个泛绿色荧光的蝙蝠镖扎入他手背。

黑色站立起，扒下面具，他已经用镖刃割开了薄甲的布料撕开，大半个伤痕群聚的上身袒露，将自己的信息素扩散进空气中，形成悬殊的对峙。

"过来，Clark。"

他在强压下制造出一片自己的区域，喘息着说。

TBC

*在主世界神速力会使人向Alpha转变。


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Clark和Kal-el同时向Bruce迈出一步，在发现了对方相同的举动后互相瞪视，Kal－el拔下手上的氪石蝙蝠镖刺向Clark，蓝色向后退开一步，制服被划开了，他抬手接住Kal－el的拳头，Omega暴怒的气息喷薄出来，两个相同味却不同性的信息素纠缠在一起，整个空间闻起来简直就是太阳炙热浑浊的核心区。

"软弱无能的废物！"

Kal－el以Alpha的优势压倒Clark，蝙蝠镖的尖刺逼近他眼球。Clark用手臂架住武器，在氪石威力下他们开始人类肉搏。Kal-el有着和他相同的面庞，却比他高大强壮几分，或许是Alpha激素捣的鬼，而他的生理也在逼他让步，Omega天生要向Alpha低头。

"愚蠢的独裁者！"

别开玩笑了。Clark膝盖抵住Kal-el的小腹，抓住他的肩膀团身一带，以看蝙蝠侠训练罗宾学到的技术将白色掀过头顶，代价是颧骨上一道深刻溢血的划痕。除了Bruce，他不会向任何人低头。

Kal-el明显被激怒了，他挥臂，绿色光纹的蝙蝠镖堪堪定在Hal脑袋边的门框上，"看来无论是哪个世界的我，都没办法好好交流。"

他悬浮，握拳取回了属于自己的力量，他不屑地勾起嘴角，升高后骤然坠下，以重力加速的拳头砸上还在挣扎爬起的Clark脸上，红色披风在气流中震颤了一下，地板层的金属向下凹陷，韧性在破裂的边缘拉扯着它。

领主没再补一拳，而是玩味地拿起手，"看来氪石对你的影响比我大。"

他拖着半昏迷的Clark向聚能机走去，将他的头摁在圆型输出口，这本身是个武器，被灰色更改了程序才能当作空间机，那么现在只要摁下旁边的按钮，就能知道光能炮究竟可以对虚弱期的超人造成什么样的伤害。Kal-el兴奋地伸出手。

"Kal…"灰色拽住他的披风一角，艰难地摇头，他借白色布料的拉力往前蹭动了一点，嘴唇翕动，但被信息素压制得难以成句。别再做这种事了，我求你。

Kal－el垂目看他，旋即露出抚慰的微笑，语气却是残忍的雀跃："我亲爱的，他是我，死不了，况且他还有用。你的制裁＊待会儿再给你。"

他的手指摸上了启动键，一束绿光击毁了操作版，接着不受控制地一划切开了聚能机的一角，绿灯捂着鼻子用肩膀抵着门框，扣着墙壁想办法将自己从地板上拽起来。钩爪缠上了Clark的手腕，黑色一把将他拽到身边，接住外星人沉重的身躯，用难以说是人类的速度蹿向门口。

Kal－el回头，发现聚能机的缺口正往外散发蓝白的电流火星，临界爆炸值，他极速转身拽起瘫软的灰色，将他整个圈护进怀中，白光在他背后乍现，光耀融合了他躯体的轮廓，他的手握住灰色没能掩进他身型的鞋尖。

光能膨胀满整个空间。

刺眼的白光消退下去，Kal－el抱着灰色站起身，张扬着暴怒走出冒着焦烟的仪器室。"我来改造你们愚笨的脑子。"他对躲在门口侧壁后的三个人宣布。

他们已都带上了隔离面罩，Kal-el扩大的信息素只让横躺在他手臂间的灰色发出一声痛苦的呻吟。

Barry突然出现在他身后，手里拿着氪石合成的项圈。黑色蝙蝠在两个氪星人打起来的第一时间就将随身的隔离罩套到了他的口鼻上，让他从下层的储藏室取来面罩，再找机会把氪石套到入侵者身上。

他对自己的速度很是自信，相信连残影都没留下，可Kal-el还是看见他了，眼珠随着他移动，转头用吐息把Barry吹撞到仪器室的另一头，回吸口气就准备释放热视线。

一只手攀上他的脸，挣扎着遮住他的眼睛。

"哦，一个跑得快的孩子总是你的心病。"Kal-el笑唱道，甩头撇开阻拦，重新出现在眼前的是一双盛怒的蓝眼睛。Clark扳下他支撑灰色的手，一击头槌撞得震天动地。

Hal用灯戒接过灰色转移到身边，摘下蝙蝠面具给他扣上隔离面罩。Kal-el从晕眩中回神，看见Clark已经远离了他，追赶却发现脚被氪石的铐链锁住了，戴着氪石戒指的拳头从下窜上他的颚骨。

“呃！”他仰头发出一声痛呼，再想回击双手也已被桎梏。红色的闪电回到了他身后，刺眼的绿光圈套住了他的脖颈。

“你们！”黑色的隔离布张开，他被结结实实地围裹住，只露出头颅和一双手，手腕上的锁链被束紧，蝙蝠漆黑的面具就在他鼻前，“Bruce…”他软下语气叫了声。满意地看见面前的人动作一顿，但紧接脸颊上就又挨了一拳。

“啧。”他侧头啐掉口腔里的血。

黑色接过Barry帮他捡起的披风，套回肩上，Clark想挨近，他搭住Kal-el双腕上的氪石链，抬手展示指间的戒指。Clark只能转而扶起逐渐从地上爬起的灰色。

灰色握着他的手支撑自己站立，他大力呼吸着，冲淡体内属于Kal-el的信息素，水汽一遍遍快速浮上他的呼吸罩。

"Wally呢？"他终于发出了点声音。

"Wally？"Clark扶着他不知道该往哪个方向转。

"闪电…"

"我在这儿。"Barry蹿上来举手，"我叫Barry，你…"他看这只蝙蝠说话很费力的样子，转而问Clark，"他是也叫Bruce么？"

Clark点头，指了指自己的鼻下，示意闪电一张花脸而且鼻血还在流。

"哦！"Barry下意识舔了一口，转头跑到远处的角落去处理自己的脸了。

“那现在怎么办？”Hal警惕着黑色背后的超人，他完全没了解清楚情况，只感觉这个和Clark长一样的Alpha充满危险，“关起来？”他复杂地，囚禁另一个超人令他感到古怪，关键是关得住么？

“你看，你们老是在考虑这种迂回的对策，所以才保护你们的世界上屡屡失败，你们没资格。”Kal-el无所谓地耸肩，仿佛被五花大绑的不是他。

“幻影区。”Clark开口，“专门关押氪星罪犯的地方，那里应该可以。”

——————  
＊信息素制裁  
A和A之间确立严格上下关系时，主导方会用啃咬的方式对从属方强制输入信息素，导致从属方在生理上对主导方的信息素有更大的排斥和屈从反应，以保证压倒性地位，防止反叛。在封建制度和旧社会帮派中常见。


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

灰色是被Clark抱上飞机的，黑色将Kal-el摁在机尾上，他们不能用瞭望塔的传输系统，程序不会重复传送两个相同的人。

Clark每触碰灰色一下Kal-el眼里都射出能绞人血肉的光。

“他和你的Omega感情真好，不是么？”他狡黠地冲牵制着他的黑色说。而这个Bruce只当他是个待运输的物品，用眼神示意Clark到一边去。

蓝色的超人对一直不能接近黑色产生了不快，从他们面前路过时怒视Kal-el。

“臣服的滋味怎么样？你和我的Bruce很聊得来吧？“Kal-el玩味地挑起一边眉毛，下一秒黑色的手袭来，他的头被攥着撞在机翼锋利的边缘上，发出钢铁相撞的声音，鼻梁瞬间青肿。

转移去孤独堡垒的路上，Kal-el被固定在蝙蝠机的后座上，这是一架可做运输用的蝠翼机，能坐三到四人，它的启动好像冥冥中就注定会有第四个人出现。

灰色坐在副驾上，摸了两个地方就在平常习惯放纯氧罐凹槽摸到了备用瓶。他摘下面罩铝瓶连接呼吸罩摁上口鼻。这能帮助他更快从虚软战栗中恢复。

吸完一瓶，他丢开空铝瓶，重新将隔离面罩戴上。

“何必呢，你知道我不会再威慑你了。”Kal-el在这时开口，他在位置上调整了个舒服的姿势，长腿伸出隔离布，“我们的一切都进行得完美无缺，不是么？除了你没完成承诺的先行任务。不过那件事晚点再说也无妨。“

他舒坦地向后一靠，等待黑灰两人进入对峙。Clark在玻璃罩的左上侧飞行，担心地频频往里望。

然而气氛并没有如他料想得那样陷入僵持，黑色拉下加速杆，在加速器喷火轰鸣过后，平静对灰色道：“说吧。”

“他想治理这边的世界。”

“我们，宝贝，是我们。或让我们的家园变得更好。”Kal-el对他的代称隔离和避重就轻颇为不满，“我三个小时内没回去，我的盟友们就会赶来。到时你们威胁我的罪证明确，这能帮助我们分崩离析的星球重新凝聚。”他抬手，氪石链发出撞击声响，笑道，“感谢你们的帮助。”

每个伊甸园都需要自己的撒旦，届时他将掌握两个地球。

灰色绷紧肩膀，黑色看了眼在左侧护航的Clark，夜空里他依旧泛着光。

“我们能赢。”他对另个他说，“只要把这个外星孽种关起来。”

“哈，蝙蝠侠说的是。”

Kal-el漫不经心地附和。他不怕幻影区，早先开启幻影区投影灯的授权他给过蝙蝠侠，他相信这个世界的自己肯定也做了同样的事，毕竟他们看起来是…这么紧密。紧密到或许整个孤独堡垒都已经属于了Bruce。那，只要他的Bruce在，没什么值得他恐惧。这股莫名的信任没来由地盘踞在他脑海里，残破而老旧。

他看向灰色背面的肩背，对方似乎感受到了视线，Kal-el感觉他的肌肉收得更紧了，这让他比左侧的蝙蝠看起来小了一圈。他可爱的妻子。

堡垒大门直接向蝙蝠张开，不需要超人的授权。意料之中，Kal-el勾起唇角，这一刻他单纯只是在笑。

Kal－el被羁押到了被放置在梯形石台的投影灯前，Clack用照射口对准了他，时刻准备在黑色拿下所有的氪石链后送他去无实体无超能力的无底监狱。

Kal-el越过黑色蝙蝠的肩膀，注视着站立在Clark身边的Bruce——他的妻子已经拿下了隔离面罩，蝙蝠面具也被翻在脑后，年轻面庞上满是疲惫。他看起来是那么累，在彷惶，在犹豫，在摇摆不定，在注视着那个蓝色的超人。

Kal－el眯起眼，牙齿紧咬到龈肉发酸，他会处理掉这个Omega，一旦从束缚中解放后。他是他最大的障碍。

"你的超人看起来把你照顾的很好。"他居高临下地对蹲在他脚边抽脚铐锁芯地黑色说，"但你确定他会一直这么愚蠢地听你差遣么？"

"他知道自己该走什么路。"

黑色直起身，Kal－el从他眼里看出了他的Bruce曾经给予过他的，毫无理由的纵容。他感觉已经几个世纪没从那双蓝眼睛里看见了。

黑色正准备取下他脖上的项圈时，灰色摁住了投影灯，“我带他回去。”他下定了决心。

Kal-el看着所有人笑了。

“我们会赢。"Clark试图说服，"到时候你的世界也可以解放。”

“我知道，但你们没必要承受这场战斗。”灰色上前拿过黑色手里连接氪石项圈的绳索。

Kal－el被释放的双手摸上灰色的腰，指尖收紧占领属于他的蝙蝠，暧昧地贴到他耳边：“那你的任务呢？我以为至少在那一点上我们的意见是相同。”战争可以缓一缓，但那件事不行。

“我们不从这个世界拿任何东西，Kal-el。”灰色决然的眼神刮在他脸上。

Clark无奈地关闭投影灯，“什么东西？”

"你的卵子。"Kal-el看向Clark的腹部，目露贪婪，"我让他来取你的卵子。"

诡异的沉默。

"我们使用氪星的技术尝试了很多次，可我们的DNA无法成功结合，毕竟是两个不同的物种。精子和卵子能提高成功率，但氪星的Alpha没有子宫，至于他。"Kal-el瞥了一眼Bruce，灰色的，然后是黑色，"他早就滥用抑制剂把自己的子宫弄报废了，我想你们的也是。"

Clark猛地看向黑色，从他无动于衷的的神情里得知他也用相同的方式糟蹋过自己的身体。他用微视线检查，的确是的，Bruce的生理状态很乱，两个都是，他的肺叶开始灼烧。

“我可以给你们。”Clark感觉他的Bruce也在用眼神刮他。

灰色摇头：“不，何必再制造出一个孩子来承受我们的错误。”

"没有继承人我们的家园将摇摆不定。"Kal－el不耐烦的语气是因为他已经重复了无数遍这话。

谁都看得出他们貌合神离，没有真实的结合体，争端将一直在和平的薄纸下继续兵刃相向，直到捅破那层脆弱的伪装。

"送我们回去，在给你们添更多麻烦之前。"

灰色看向黑色，知道自己一定会帮自己。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

孤独堡垒的氪星技术在灰色的运用下十分钟之内搭出了简易的空间机，熟练地像做过了无数次这类事，黑色则在简单交谈后开始编程。

Clark看着他们两个把自家的东西耍得比他本人还溜，一时不知什么滋味。

"你看看你家那位做的这些东西。"被锁在一边柱子上的Kal-el捧起从项圈上垂挂下氪石链，又放下，故意发出哗啦声，"你确定他不会用在你身上？"

他的活动距离只有半米，索性就靠在了柱子上。Clark站在他旁边，毫不在意氪石的绿光，脸颊上的划痕还剩一道浅淡的粉色，这些合成氪石光Bruce都做过调整，并不会对他产生剧烈的刺痛。

"他想用随时可以。"

"你们玩得挺开啊。"Kal-el抱着手臂，斜眼睨他。

"乐在其中。"

Kal－el哼笑一声："你被调教地像一只狗。"

"现在像丧家犬的是你。"

机器嗡鸣，直径三米的圆环中显现出白光，逐渐铺满成圆形。灰色戴上了他的面具，走向Kal－el，解下锁在柱上的链条。

"再见。"Clark对他说，他从见到灰色的那刻起就被一种难言的矛盾撕裂感拉扯着，他起先以为这来自见到又一个自己的Bruce。而Kal－el出现后，他明确地感觉到这来自灰色，来自那个老盯着他看的异乡人，并且每一刻都在加深。

灰色点头，他拉着Kal－el路过黑色，他们对视了一眼什么都没说。

"嘿，你！"

Clark在白色披风进入光圈前喊住他，Kal-el回头。

"他爱你，你知道吧？"

他认真地看着领主超人，这是他唯一能想出的，能为那个世界的Bruce做的事了。

Kal-el移动了下眼珠，视线从Omega的脖子上掠过，"是的，你什么都知道。"他嗤笑，不屑地走进空间隧道。

传输的方位设定在那个世界的居所——白宫，他们走出来踩在后花园翠绿的草皮上。这里是白天，下午的暖阳普照大地。他们回归的信号立即就被传到盟友那里，Bruce转身在其他人赶来之前卸去限制Kal-el的项圈。

在这里，他是至高无上的权威，不能被看见狼狈的模样。

Bruce把项圈丢进远处的喷泉池里，手指在Kal-el青紫高肿的鼻梁上碰了一下，看着它逐渐消肿还原才放下手，发现Kal-el正用等待的表情戏谑地看着他。

他解下披风和面具，面对Kal-el昂起脖子，暴露赤裸的喉结，等待对方降下制裁。

Alpha的腺体和Omega不同，它位于脖颈的前部，分布在最脆弱的气管和动脉之间，一个绝对不允许被啃咬的地方。他违反了丈夫的命令，全盘打翻他的计划，知道这就是下一步。

Kal-el低头靠近他，揽着他的腰，嘴唇碰到Bruce凸起的喉结，在这一小颗智慧果因为吞咽滚动了一下之后，贴着它笑了。

"怎么了？"Bruce沙哑地问，因为颈间冲击的气流轻微震颤。

"哈，他说你爱我，那个Omega，有趣。"Kal-el抿起喉结上的一小撮皮肤，又放开。

"是非常有趣。"Bruce看着天空中鸟群飞过云朵，白云飘过，重新露面的太阳刺得他眯起眼。

"你爱上那个超人了是不是？！"握着Bruce胯骨的手加大力道，几乎将他捏碎。

我只是，从他那里感受到了你爱我的可能。Bruce没说话，攥住了Kal－el白色的披风，在刺入脖颈的剧痛下颤栗加剧，他强撑着膝盖不让它弯曲，大力呼吸进的空气里也全是Kal-el的信息素，他被耳鸣和窒息间压在了地狱的门口。

"可以了…"他挣扎着，"可以了！"他拽着Kal－el的头发撕扯开，超人感觉出他用了死力，虽然对他来说不值一提，但他还是松了口。

Bruce捂住脖子剧烈干咳，踉跄了几步朝喷泉晃去，他扶住大理石的池沿撑起快要跪倒的双腿，一头闷进池水里大口牛饮，用以冲淡从咽喉往五脏六腑灼烧的另一股信息素。

"你不会再见到他了，永远不会。"Kal－el走到他背后，像宣读罪行一样说。

Bruce抬起头，水从他的头发眼睛鼻子下巴一起往下滴，"是啊…"他大口喘气，"他们已经封死了，把隧道。"

"后悔了？把那个方法教给他们。"Kal-el端详他的表情，"不然你或许还能抽空，趁我不注意去看看你的心上人。"

"后悔？这大概是我和你结婚以来唯一做过的一件正确的事了。"Bruce斜眼看着Kal-el，咧嘴嘲笑，主要是针对他自己。

超人瞪大了眼，他对那个Clark可不是这种表情，他看那个超人的眼神温柔得都快滴水了，就如那个黑色的蝙蝠一样，Bruce从没对他做过这样的表情。他妈的那个Omega都该死地感受到他的爱了，他们才见面半天。而他倾尽了所有保卫地球的安全，消除Bruce噩梦的根源，却连一个笑都得不到。只有纷争，战斗，纷争，战斗，永远不如他的意。

"我把高谭都全交给你了，不参与它的任何事，无论你如何治理我都没有过问过。Bruce，我对你做的还不够么？！"Kal-el从牙缝里挤出咆哮。

"割舍了你自己的一小点权力？让高谭变成民众发泄的垃圾桶？你做的可真不错。"Bruce转过身，依靠在池沿上拿下摁在脖子上的手，看见一掌血红，嘲弄地哼了一声，"野狗。"他喃喃。

"你！"

Kal－el冲上来想掐住他，Bruce迅速从池子里捞出了氪石项圈，抵住Kal-el拉开他们之间的距离。他不能再被咬了，穿越去另一个世界之前他被注入了一次信息素，战斗时又吸入了过多，刚刚又被从主腺体制裁了一次。他今天要是再被咬，估计就不用看见明天的太阳了。

"你…"Kal－el看了一眼怼在他胸口的东西，露出一个绝望到残忍的笑容，"我们结婚后，你可再没对我用过这个。"

"是啊。"Bruce叹息着同意，我再也没对你用过，因为你再死去，我就一无所有了。Alfred病逝，罗宾蝙蝠少女各奔东西，绿灯侠火星猎人鹰女离开地球，Diana死于自己剑下。你是我唯一的，唯一的什么…

Bruce一瞬间恍惚了，Kal－el趁机拽下他的手肘高墙一般压进，掐住Bruce的下巴撕咬式地吻上他的嘴唇。这是他们继婚礼之后第二次接吻，或者说，唇部接触。这是一个一点都不友好的接触，Kal－el咬破了他的下唇，而Bruce也啃破了他的舌头。氪石被他们夹在中间，让Bruce不至于在超人的力量下碎裂，只是流点血，并体验到咬伤领主的刺激。

"你是我的妻子。"Kal－el边舔饮着唾液和血的混合物，边以根本无法聚焦的距离瞪他，"无论你多恨我都是。"

Bruce无力地闭了闭眼。

"我知道…"

他没有倒戈，他把自己架在了公义和眷恋之间，知道迟早有一天会被撕得粉碎。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

四散脚步接近，特遣部队持枪踩过石板，黑色马蜂一样群聚压近。

“大人！”带队长官报告。

Kal-el挥起披风罩住Bruce，把他的头低摁进怀里，掩住他湿淋的面庞和手上拿的氪石。

“我已将敌人镇压在另一个世界，他们不会再对我们造成威胁。现在我要和我的妻子单独谈谈。”Kal-el舔去嘴角血丝，环视了一圈瞬间围满后院石台的军人和从天而降的盟友们。

“我的意思是退下。”

沉声呵斥下，困惑无措的士兵在长官撤退的手势后散去。

“蝙蝠侠怎么了？”白亚当靠近一步。

Kal-el的信息素给他竖了一道不允许跨过的屏障。

“受了些伤，人类，你明白的。”他歪斜嘴角扯出一个敷衍的笑。Bruce重量全部压在他身上，拽住了他的制服，甚至抓起了点他的皮肉，氪石作用下感到一点疼痛，不过他还挺喜欢这种感觉。

同为Alpha，白亚当清楚他不得进犯的意思，看见披风掩盖下蝙蝠有些虚浮的脚步，他不多问转身和其他人一起离开了。

“都走了。”待全场只留下一点风声，Kal-el低头对蒙在他披风里的Bruce说。

蝙蝠抬起腿，一脚将他蹬出去好几步，他近乎是呕吐地呼出嘴里的空气，撑着膝盖拉扯自己站立的姿势，握氪石项圈的手抬起，竖起两根手指。两米。蝙蝠侠没有发声，但Kal-el知道，这是Bruce临近最后底线时会发出的警告，于是他往后退了几步。

两根手指还竖着，Kal-el又退了几步。手放下了。

Bruce直起腰，抹了一把流血的下唇，脸上扯出片红雾，转身离开。他上阶梯时摇晃了一下，但后面的路都走得笔直，消失在走廊尽头。

Kal-el看着他隐没入廊柱之间，转头，热视线烧焦了一只即将落在灰色披风上的蝴蝶，亮蓝蝉翼瞬为灰烬，Kal-el弯腰捡起地上蝙蝠侠的披风在指间攥紧。

没有人能说清他们之间发生了什么，阻裹仇恨的堤坝又裂开了，或者，厌恶驻起的高墙正在被换成其他材料。

Bruce终于走进了他自己的领地，他的，不是另一个Bruce的气味萦绕在这个房间中。关上的门让他彻底卸下伪装，皱着眉痛苦呻吟，那一段路，他靠的基本是直觉，毕竟他已经在这里住了快三年。

“蝙蝠洞，高压氧舱。“

蝙蝠洞早已不在，他却还是自欺欺人地这么命名他的电脑。侧壁墙体突出一个长方形，椭圆形透明舱体升出，Bruce的手摁上去，舱盖开启。机器人管家贴地滑来接过氪石项圈，他脱去制服爬进去，躺平，在逐渐变蓝的舱壁下闭上眼。他至少要在里面躺半个到一个小时。

Kal-el不允许他的战衣和装备里有隔离面罩，却不阻止他建造这个。估计领主就是在享受重复制裁蝙蝠，和紧急状况下让Bruce彻底失灵的过程。

“呃…”

氧舱帮助释放他的合成信息素，Bruce发出放松的吟哼，这能快速压制下意图占领他全身的另一个Alpha激素，它和他的主人一样霸道无理。它使Bruce每天过得都像在跟毒品作斗争，回想起美好，又坠入深渊。

Bruce能接受Kal-el的激素，他以前就接受过，在他们还是拍档的时候。为了更好地合作，他们试过互相啃咬对方的手指来加深部落群*的链接，让他们即使是在没有气味没有空气的状态下也能第一时间知道对方的存在，明白后背可以交给哪个方向。

那时是一种信任，而现在，只是一种荼毒。

Kal-el再次见到Bruce是在第二天的早晨，女仆端起了门口纹丝未动的早餐，她对走到面前的领主低头。

“夫人不吃，我去换一餐热的。”

“不用，给我。”

Kal-el拿过托盘，推开了那扇宫殿里除了蝙蝠侠谁都不能动的门，但他可以，他是这里的主人。

整个房间都是Bruce浓郁的气味，每一个碰撞的分子都在驱赶他。Bruce坐在落地窗前的椅子上，穿着黑色衬衫，沐浴在初阳中，点划面前的投影屏。半人高的机器人管家在Kal-el靴前打了个转离开了。

“你不能老是浪费粮食。”Kal-el把餐食放到Bruce面前的桌上，遮挡住投影孔，影像闪烁两下消失了。

Bruce放下手，歪身撑到扶手上：“在领主超人完美的治理下世界出现饥荒了？”他脖子上的绷带因为动作褶皱，Kal-el伸手想找出接头重新包扎，Bruce避开他的手站起。

“Alfred，外套。”

管家的机械臂伸长拎着一件灰色风衣行驶过来。

“我去参加和中亚合作的金融会。”Bruce套上风衣，衬衫纽扣扣到最上一个，没准备打领带，就让白色的绷带露出一截。

“你和谁谈判？”Kal-el问。

“谈判？”Bruce笑出了声，“我拿出的合同谁敢反对？你说是不是，领主大人。这年头谁也不想受到超人飞家门口的关切。”

“去多久。”Kal-el拦住往门口移动的蝙蝠。

Bruce露出招牌的营业微笑，冰蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，“怕我跑了？你的信息素我只压出去三分之一。”他氧中毒之前的全力，“随便哪里你都能抓回去。”

Bruce往右迈出一步，Kal-el也迈出一步。

Bruce不耐烦地皱了皱眉，裸出手腕凑到Kal-el嘴边，意思明确——咬吧，咬完放我出去。

Kal-el摁下面前的手：“你回来后我们谈谈。”

“关于继承人？”一个他们争吵僵持不下的话题。

Kal-el默认了。

“你太无趣了。”

Bruce绕过Kal-el，从已经等待门口的机器人管家举起的托盘上拿走手表，推门离去。

TBC

————  
*部落群  
延续上一篇的设定，相同性种间长期合作共处会形成部落群，互咬手指是密友的象征，让双方的存在感更强。【理解不了的请想象在人海中一眼找到你最好的朋友然后拥抱的场景。

原谅我私设如山。


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

华尔街不再热闹，不再有各色推车餐点挤在人行道上，不再有忙忙碌碌拿着咖啡穿梭的金领，通常那杯褐色液体的价格可供水泥桥下的流浪汉吃上三天饱饭。

不单是因为大部分金融公司搬去了中城，更是因为现在的股票就像基金，或银行规定的利率，每天按着规律的指数涨停或者不动，永远红着，没什么大动作，不需要人去焦头烂额地操盘，不需要人日夜轮班盯着汇率。索然无味的稳定。

就像某个被关进监狱的金融时评家所说的那样，他在大众视野消失之前说——经济死了。

看起来没有，但她也不像是活着的。

Bruce坐在车里，双手交握放在叠起的膝盖上，内饰的座椅散发崭新皮革的气味。他开了点窗，但吹进来的只有沉郁的浊气，街上的每个人都走得行色匆匆，不言语不交谈，他们看见挂着政府牌照的车，低下头步伐更快了。

Bruce关上了窗。

Kal-el又换了他的车，他的随身保镖，以及他的司机。手握方向盘的是个他没见过的小伙子，他没兴趣把超人的手下一个个熟悉过来，太多了，多到他感到反胃。异同的Alpha激素滚动在血管里，在他体内的四处奔流，他的Alpha腺体群反抗抵御着，在过度工作里挣扎，这使他的呼吸和吞咽都会痛痒。

Bruce咳嗽了一声，不禁摸了摸自己的脖子，他每动一下伤口都会刺痛，毕竟破了，他又只是个人类。

"Wayne先生，快到了。"

他们在四辆保卫车的开道下驶过了华尔街，戴着白色军帽的小伙压了压帽檐，Bruce这才抬头从后视镜里看了他一眼。青年Beta的棕色眼睛里是未被侵染的自由意志，显得鲜亮又快活，无所畏惧。这让Bruce觉得这是一辆稍微有点生气的交通工具了。

"你叫什么。"Bruce移开目光，却没压住稍微上翘的嘴角。

"Hal.Jordan，之前是开飞机的，先生，希望您对我的驾驶技术还满意。"Hal炫耀地说道，下巴上昂。

“是的，你开的不错，为什么从天上下来了，士兵。”

"啊，我犯了点…嗯，小禁忌。"Hal有些抓耳挠腮，"在街上和我的朋友打了一架，类似这种。他有个亲友去了天堂，然后这么多年来他总觉得死的该是他，我对此很火大。"

“然后就被分配来开总统府的轿车？”他记得被军队免职后的工作分配都是交通办或者牢管所。

“哦，我自己来应聘的，这个工作没什么竞争力，因为开第一夫人的车？听起来就有一股烧脑叶的味道。”

套着白棉布的手旋转方向盘，Hal在四辆护卫车的中间打了个急转，Bruce几乎能听见那些黑色雪佛兰里发出的抽吸声，而Hal的耳麦里也的确出现了哀号。

"一切都好一切都好，伙计们。"Hal大笑着回答他草木皆兵的胆小鬼同事们。

Bruce被从座椅中央甩到了左手的门边，他笑的那一声在Hal响亮的笑声里完全不值一提："上一个呢，他辞职了？"

Hal在长官的警告下让手里的凯迪拉克老实下来："老Johny血压有点高，他说他不能再做了，你咳嗽一下他都害怕。"

Bruce又低咳了一声，他喉咙真的难受得厉害，长期如此，因为Kal-el总会找各种理由给他来上几口，带来晚期癌症一样的感受。

"对，就像这样。"

Hal刚停下，后方车上就下来一个西装大汉，急匆匆跑来拉开车门："夫人，刚才出了什么状况？"

"我让新人展现一下车技，不必大惊小怪。"Bruce将垂落额前的发丝捋回头上，他不让白宫那些所谓的仆人摆弄他的头发，或身上的任何一处，他就按照Alfred留在他印象里的搭配习惯打理自己，即使结果与想象大相径庭。

他像个来金融会议中心参观的外乡公子哥，敞着风衣，不拘小节，风流潇洒，家财万贯，但没有见识也没有涵养，拉着一大队黑鸦似的保镖张牙舞爪，意图制造新闻——以前的他会给人这种感觉，而在已暴露了双重身份的今天，他是那个让人们捉摸不透的恐怖傀儡，周身围绕暧昧的灰色迷雾。

一颦一笑间，你摸不清他是准备将你关进监牢，还是仅仅在与你调笑。他可能曾是象征民主自由的战士，但当他浑身上下散发着超人的气味，一脸闲适地坐在你面前时，你分不清他是谁。

Bruce.Wayne？蝙蝠侠？还是美国的第一夫人，掌控世界的二把手？

灰色的男人在中央的椅子上坐下，随意地将一只手搭在桌上。中亚各国的首脑围坐在玻璃圆桌旁，每个人身后都站了两名以上的助手，分析师或者银行家，Bruce一眼就看出了他们的职业，也看出了所有人的恐惧，在他的保镖鱼贯而入占领了会议室的每一块墙壁时。

这哪里是会议，分明是刑场，他就是那个最后到场的监斩官，领着属于每个人的刽子手。

"那么，这是我的合作提议。"一名保镖将明细投影到了桌面上，显示到每个人面前，无人言语，空气里都是屈从的气味。Bruce面对褐色皮肤的Alpha们微不可查地叹了口气，"你们可以分享意见。"

鸦雀无声。

"看来我又是唯一一个会动舌头的人了，先生们？"他用尽量亲切友好地语气说，尾音轻佻地上扬，双手都放到了桌面上，轻轻交握，摆出倾听的姿势，蓝色眼眸期冀地划过众人。有人抬头回看了他，但眼神随机就滑过他身边的保镖，收回到桌上。

"带着你的人出去。"Bruce侧头吩咐身边配枪的中校Beta。

"但是夫人，领主超人说不允许离开您半…"

"我命令你们出去。"

蝙蝠侠嘶哑的嗓音回荡在安静的会议室，碰撞在每一块砖石间，这是已经超出威胁范畴的警告。

墙壁的占领者们互相对望了一眼，在长官下命令之前就陆续退出了会议室，最后那位中校在Bruce冰冷的微笑里合上了会议室的大门。

"那么先生们？"Bruce回归和煦的笑容，友好地拿回属于公子哥的声线。

"我…"裹着白色头巾的中年男人开口，吞咽，摩擦手指，再次吞咽，"我们很赞同您的提案，夫人。"

———————  
*这个世界的Hal还没有成为绿灯。阿宾苏飞船降落的时间延后。


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Bruce在签字时几乎将嵌着超人标志的钢笔掐碎，照例，他亲自将合约封进手提文件箱，站起身，他没有宣布结束的心情，这也并不是个什么他妈的真正意义上的会议，也没有人真正在意他说什么。所有人只是穿透他，看见那个由他代言的苍白杀神。

他知道他现在闻起来都是Kal-el的样子，这就是该死的外星人想要的。

"好运。"

他丢下一句客套话，掠过依旧黏在椅子上像被贴了封口胶布的众人，还没触碰到把手，厚重的石板门就已向两侧打开，中校在门外低头恭候。

Bruce提起嘴角哼笑，语气几乎是友好的，"窃听愉快。"金属银的手提箱被丢到中校怀里，和他胸口的徽章碰撞出响声，"拿去交差吧，再提个军衔？接下来是我的私人时间，带着你的人从我的视线里消失。"

"抱歉夫人，我们的任务是护送您回到白宫，任务终止需要得到领主超人的同意。"

中校拎着基本只有自重的手提箱追赶在Bruce身后，蕴含怒气的Alpha大步穿过建筑中庭，在蒙眼的忒弥斯雕像前刹住，他都忘了这里还有这座雕像。他仰望着右手持剑左手提秤的女神，假如她蒙住双眼的薄纱落下，那定是一双怒目而视的眼。

中校差点撞上Bruce的背，他用尽全身力气将自己向后拉住，无论是这个男人的哪一重身份，他都冒犯不起。

"你大可惹怒我，挨一顿揍，然后失去所有。"他平淡地，用只是有一点哑的声音说。

Bruce转过身，恶劣地眯起眼，他位于女神的正下方，身上翻飞的浅淡灰色几乎与背后陈旧抛光的石灰石化作一隅，"地位，房产，家人。我记得你有两个孩子。一个不太老实的男孩？我想青少年劳改所总是有空床的，不是么？Smith中校。"

他虚假地弯着嘴角，可话里没有半分玩笑，他包裹在衣物下的每一寸肌肉也在说同样的事，如果他要走，在场所有人加起来都拦不住。

"或者我们谁都不提，你们完成了护送工作，我只是晚回华盛顿几个小时，相安无事。放假吧，过你们自己的生活去。"

Bruce给僵直的校官留下一个标准微笑，弧度完美，可以印到任何一版的报纸上。训练有素站成V字型的士兵们目送他消失在女神像的庇护之后。这一刻的静止不全是因为惧怕，他们面面相觑，在互相的眼中看出困惑，寻找在压制岁月里丢失的关于生活的定义。

Bruce快速掠下台阶，像一阵吹出的旋风，袭向黑色的凯迪拉克，他拉开车门，燃烧过的尼古丁气味扑面而来。

"你居然有烟。"Bruce坐进车里，将脑袋塞进弥散的白烟中，用力掐自己的眉心。禁枪和禁烟几乎是同时实行的，禁枪仅花了一年半，然而禁烟直到现在依旧没有完成。士兵手头的烟更是取之不尽，在强权镇压下人们都在极力保全自己，却又可以为了这一点上瘾的植物赌上所有。

"抱歉，我手头有的时候就会忍不住，请试着不要告发我。"Hal说着抱歉，听起来却像是要对方给他赔不是。

"给我一根。"Bruce说。

Hal顿了顿："你能保证我脑叶的安全么？"

"不能，给我一根。"

"好吧。"

Hal痛惜地从干瘪的烟盒里颠出一根向后递出："火？"

"嗯。"Bruce叼住烟哼着夺走了Hal刚掏出的打火机，靠在椅背上拢手点着了烟卷前端，一点猩红亮起，"去Wayne科技楼。"

"我们不该去机场么？"Hal从嘴里拿下烟，探头探脑往楼里看，琢磨能在刻板队伍出来前再抽上几口。

"那里我也有飞机，在他们出来前离开。"火机越过椅背掉落到Hal大腿上，Bruce仰靠着捂住眼睛，热度能更好地缓解头疼，但他的手是冰凉的，"你可以开快点，没人有会罚这辆车的款。"

"我真希望在这么干了后还能在清醒的状态下拿到工资。"Hal腔调担忧，却猛地踩下油门，灰色的凯迪拉克以不该有的华丽姿势转出了车队，驶上马路左摇右晃猖狂地超车，但没有一个人按喇叭警示。Hal在长长的一段直行变道后占领了红灯前的第一个车位，交通规则他还是会遵守的。

"比那些乏味的飞行好多了。"Hal敲打着方向盘，坦白高呼。

Bruce抽了半根后掐灭烟头，和西裤上的烟灰一起弹落地毯，他在轮胎的摩擦音里小心地咳了几声，以确保他在出现在人们视野中时，不会显得多病。

"归队吧，少说话就能保住额头的光洁。"Bruce忽略Hal看见半根香烟痛心疾首的表情，推开车门，走进Wayne科技楼，员工们被他的出现惊吓到，像流水一样从他身边避开。

他用脸从纽约的分公司里刷走了一架蝠翼机，开到了哥谭市的上空。他让飞机自动回航，从下方的舱口跳出踩到残破的石料上。

韦恩庄园的废墟里总有些花里胡哨的野狐豺狼，晚上他们甚至会在这里举行篝火晚会，开着机车绕火堆转圈，因为哥谭不会仅为了夜游抓人，只要你别吵到有人报警，而韦恩废墟就是一个你绝对吵不到守法公民的地方。

现在是下午，三三两两的不法青年群聚在各处的高地上，每个人的包里外套下大抵都会有一张小丑面具。他们是小丑帮，有几个年长的头目，Bruce认识他们所有人，并告诫他们原则。剩下都是青少年，在这里他们可以抽烟骂街打架斗殴，打炮野战都可以。

超人不会干涉哥谭，这是每个哥谭市民心知肚明的事情，他们被划归到了第一夫人的财产里，只要别被关进监狱，或惹到蝙蝠，理论上你是自由的。

特权城市，嘿，听起来好像很棒。

"那像是个有钱人，哥们。"头发染成蓝色的瘦小子拍了拍身边光头的烂夹克，指向下方穿梭在石砾间的灰色风衣。

光头不想掐断手里的烟，不耐烦地挥开他："有什么肥鸭会到这里来，你嗑药了是不？"

黑发的青年从脚下碾碎的烟草渣上抬起头，顺瘦子的比划看去，吹了声口哨："油光水滑，我敢打赌他揣着手的那个兜里肯定放了不少钞票。"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

三只小丑从石壁上蹦跳滑下，从三面包围，他们干惯了这种事，三是最佳组队人数，能封死猎物的所有去路，撤退时又不会拖泥带水。

"性种？"分开前瘦子拽了下黑发的皮夹克，Alpha，他得到一个口型。

"嘿，阔佬，赏个光？"最壮的小丑扬了扬下巴，让自己在高大的对手面前显得自信且有威慑力。面具上的帽子遮挡了无毛之地，他挥舞手里的棒球棍，拦在灰色男人的面前，"你慷慨一些，我们宽容一些，文化人怎么说的来着？火焰交易（Fire dealing）！"

"是公平交易（Fair dealing），蠢货。"瘦小的黄种人小子在男人左侧调整手里的撬棍。

男人的肩膀开始颤抖，他低着头，笑声裹在喉咙里造成一种奇特的共振。

早上，他在一堆饱经人世的政客中间企图和他们公平交易，没人开口。下午，他回到原本的家园用一种近乎逃难的姿态前来悼念，却有毛头小子来和他谈公平交易。

瘦子在鬼魅震钟般的笑声里浑身发毛，不会抢到有钱人家的神经病了吧！他两只手都握住撬棍，眼神不停在同伴间跳跃。

壮汉也镇住了，他困在光头里的小小脑仁开始发热，摇晃的金属球棍停在半空，他是一个有肌肉的Beta，但不是一个有脑子的Beta，于是他看向男人身后的Alpha。他们之中唯一的Alpha只是双手插着兜，好像就是来看场闹剧。

"提议不错，我们谈谈。"

男人笑完了，抬起头来，光洁的脸上挂着一个不知是在嘲弄谁的笑容，散乱的头发让他和电视上看起来不太一样，可这也无法掩盖他是谁，这张脸可不是寻常就能看见的。

"啊！"瘦子像被忽然掐住了脖子，嘶声尖叫，"是夫人！Bruce.Wayne！"

他大喊的瞬间就掉了头，慌乱的蓝色后脑勺开始逃跑。壮汉也暴露了他光秃秃的脑壳，扭头迈开步子，他跑了两步，发现还有一个同伙没跟上。

"Jason！走啊！这是装酷的时候么？你不要命了！"

"别管他了！快走！"

周遭的青年们听见惊呼也都四散逃离，瘦子就像族群中放哨的树头猴，一声警告就能让所有人没了身影。

"蝙蝠侠？"骚动停歇后，站在Bruce身后的青年发出了声。

Bruce转过身，看着这个没有将自己称作夫人或Bruce.Wayne的大男孩："你不逃吗？"

"你好像说了谈谈，所以我想听听。"Jason抽出一直塞在裤兜里的手，摘下面具扔在地上，踢进一旁的碎石堆，"前提是，你是作为蝙蝠侠。"

Bruce放下上提的嘴角，疲惫迅速爬满了脸上的每一寸："只是作为一个人呢？"

"那你要有足够多的钱。"他可以为蝙蝠侠提供无偿帮助，因为骑士曾从毒贩手里救过他那不称职的母亲。虽然他现在的生活依旧臭得像一坨屎，但他认为蝙蝠侠算帮助过自己。知恩图报，在家人都坏掉之前他貌似被教过这么一句。但如果男人放弃这份筹码，那他的劳动就需要付费了。

"听起来很公平。"

"当然。"青年在两腿之间交换重心，他直视男人的脸毫不畏惧，他知道他是谁，知道自己在他任何一重身份前都是可以随意碾压的蝼蚁。可他看起来仅仅是，衰弱，精神上的。Jason拇指倒指一边已经被屁股轮流摩擦到光滑的小半段石桩："我们可以坐下说。"

Bruce摇头拉开风衣，从内袋里夹出一张美元，风里它扑扇得像一只蝴蝶。

"帮我为那边的墓碑买束鸢尾花，我忘准备了。以后如果看见裹在白色里的超人类出现在这里，希望你也能交给他一束。"

这声音和当年问他这是不是你母亲的黑色暗魔完全不一样，变了，褪色了，还这就是他本来的声音。Jason咂舌，不耐烦地挠头："也就是说我还得一直守在这儿。"

"就这几天，最多一周，办得到么孩子。"

"省下废话，别叫我孩子。"Jason夺过钞票，"鸢尾哈？"

"鸢尾。"

Jason搓了搓本杰明.富兰克林的脸，再次伸出手。

"这算是一个长期活，我想我可以得到更多。"

Bruce将带着的所有现钞都放到青年手中，Jason捏量了折叠美元的厚度，满意地塞进夹克最深的兜里，撂下一句成交转身离开。

吸进余晖，Bruce在无人的废墟里无声地走向那片墓地。废弃后这小块土地上的杂草长到了淹没小腿的程度。年轻人都不喜欢接近衰老的死亡，轰轰烈烈的陨灭才让他们觉得酷，这保护了这里。

"晚上好，父亲母亲，还有老伙计。"Bruce停在墓碑前，上面没有涂鸦，谢天谢天，那群混混还算有点良心，"在那个世界的你看起来身体很好，Alfred，厨艺也照旧，嘶——见鬼。"

Bruce揉捏额角，他贯通五感的神经狂跳。他本可以吃上一口那顿晚餐，一口也花不了多少时间。干净的餐桌，领地里的家人，丰盛的餐食，相爱的伴侣，多彩的街道，并肩作战的盟友。他放下手，拙劣的按摩没缓解任何一点不适。那里的一切看起来都在正轨上，在向美好行驶的火车上，他要做些什么——一只手覆上他的眼睛向后拉，他跌入一个温热的胸膛。

Bruce没有挣扎，但他倔强地硬着脚跟，不把所有重量都交到背后。

"Kal-el，我以为我们说好了，这里是我的城市。"

Kal－el向后退了一小步，逼迫Bruce只能靠在他身上："我不是来管哥谭，我是来找你。"

"哈，给你惹麻烦了？我怎么没印象。"Bruce侧头企图夺回自己的眼睛，可加重的力道让他放弃了，又或许是因为温度，通过眼皮渗入脑髓的温热让头疼缓解了。

"你的车在纽约大街上发疯。"Kal-el在他不挣扎后得寸进尺地环上腰。

"就当我想念蝙蝠车的感觉了。"

"你怀念战争了是么？"

Bruce边想着这个外星人该死的暖和，边冷哼："你一定摘夺过颠倒黑白比赛第一名的桂冠。"

"你可以在哥谭玩，我把她留给你了。"Kal-el凑在Bruce耳边轻轻说，"但你现在得回去休息。我知道你昨晚没睡，没进食，头疼身乏，而且体温过低。"

"松手。"是一声咆哮，源自Alpha血液的命令。

Kal－el松开了他的眼睛，"既然你不想回去，那我只能在这里说这个事了。"两只手都放到了Bruce腰上，白色披风在风的操控下向前飘，几乎裹住灰色，他收着信息素作出真的谈话的假象，"我的记得Alfred和我说过…"

Bruce瞪着Kal-el，别，别，你这个该死的畜生你休想拿他当借口。

"他一直很期待能看见你结婚生子，并认为三十岁是个合适的年纪…你没听过，是的。这都是他在病床上和我说的，那时你去收拾企鹅人，没陪着他。他不告诉你是希望你不要有压力。"Kal-el盯着Bruce颤动的瞳孔，循循善诱，手指滑到男人腰前，"既然科技失败了，是时候试试原始方法了，嗯？"

Bruce摁住在下腹骚动的手指，冲Kal－el呲出牙齿，下一秒他的拳头就可以揍在Kal-el脸上："我以为你明白我已经没有那部分生理功能了。"

Kal-el翻手在他动作前就握住了攥紧的手，这几年他都学会了从Bruce眼睛里读出动作，特别是攻击的动作。

"在我看来你的子宫只是休息了，我或许可以激活她。"

Jason停下机车，手里的一捧鸢尾掉了不少花瓣。找个花店可真不容易，车骑地温柔点是不是会有所改善？他拍掉腿上的花瓣，将外围的裹纸收拢，向墓地移动，一抹白色在落日中央画出线条，Jason抬头，好像听见了怒吼。

————————  
＊设定在一代罗宾后就进入了领主时代，所以没有后续罗宾，二桶和老爷不认识。


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

"我傀儡做得不称职，所以你要我当妓女了？"

"你在曲解我的好意上也是一把好手。"

"去你——"

包裹他的白披风在飞行中翻到他的脸上，拍没了半句脏话。Bruce咆哮着抓下半角布料，超人热切愉悦的眼神再次堵没了他的后半句，这就是为什么他不喜欢看超人的眼睛，这两颗深蓝色的水晶珠子总能在一瞬间夺取些他的什么。

"看啊，Bruce，多美丽。"Kal-el减慢速度，让身下宁静的夜景不再一闪而过，大都会散布着点点安静的光，离宵禁还有四个小时，车辆在马路上排出移动的灯列，"和平安详，只要你松口，哥谭也能变成这样。"

"操你。"他的骂还是滚了出来。

"看来你兴致来了。"Kal-el加速飞掠过城市平原，大桥海沟。

"你的妓女团没能满足你么，外星种马？"Bruce在考虑自己就这样从Kal-el双手间翻下去摔死的几率能有多少。

Kal－el的耐心在被挖空："我早就官方声明过了，那是秘书团。"

"啊——"一声拉长的暧昧呻吟，"用各国献给你的三十多个Omega组成的秘书团，真是梦幻的秘书团，你怎么不把他们养在白宫让我也瞧瞧呢？"

"你想要Omega？！"

Kal-el砸在白宫镂空出的圆形中庭，脚下大理石裂开纹路，Bruce在他着陆前一秒就挣出了手臂。

"哦你已经忘了我也是个Alpha了是么？"Bruce扯下像粘在身上了的披风，"和平真是让你忙晕了头啊。"

"搞清楚自己的身份，Bruce。"Kal-el嗓音陷入阴沉。

"牙又痒了小狗？想玩具了？"Bruce挑衅地歪了下头，用在名利场上跳跃的姿态指向自己缠有绷带的脖子，"你真是玩不腻。"

"你再这种态度——"Kal-el一把拽住Bruce手腕，他错在牙齿间的警告戛然而止，兀地转成温然向下，"改下态度，亲爱的。"

Bruce也瞬间收回满身的刺，手下暗暗跟能攥裂腕骨的力量较劲，裙摆摩擦的声音已经进入他也可以听见的范围，他标准地拉提嘴角："你该庆幸我的态度。"

一名女仆战战兢兢地迈着小步赶来，低头谦卑地履行职责："大人，夫人，欢迎回来…晚餐需要厨房准备吗？"

"不用了Tina。"Bruce不留痕迹地抽出手，从女仆身边走过。

"放在他门口。"Kal-el毫不犹豫地覆盖了Bruce的指令。

"好的，大人。"女仆弯下腰。

Bruce沿回廊向前，Kal－el以人类的方式走在他后侧几步的地方。有外人的场合他们能莫名地保持和睦，迅速配合，像熟悉的长期作战，就当是演给全世界的戏。几年下来，他们演技逐渐精湛到甚至可以拉家常。

"看起来明天要下雨。"Bruce接受了一位男仆的鞠躬，随口说。

Kal-el没立即回答："天气预报没这么说，但你想的话我可以让它下。"

没救了，Bruce推开自己的房门，回头对Kal-el甜美假笑，滚蛋，他蠕动嘴唇用口型说。

Kal-el看着他走进房间，看着含铅的重门一点点闭合，他猛地扒住门缝闪身进入，一把揪住男人脱风衣的手将他摔在墙壁上用身体压住。

Bruce把脊椎上的痛吸回嘴里，戏虐地抽动唇角："你来真的？"

Kal-el提着他的一只手腕定在墙上，膝盖顶进西裤两腿间，从男人绷带缠绕的脖颈向下摸索，炙热又冷漠地盯着他变化："我本来想让这件事看起来平和一些。"

"你也知道只是看起来…"Bruce用尚且自由的那只手阻拦，这没什么作用，不可能有作用，顶多让他的衣服被撕得更烂。纽扣崩落在地，散乱的碎发在眼前摇晃，Bruce瞪着他，在Kal－el瞄准他的皮带时，"停下！你他妈的！"

Kal-el握着他的皮带凑近，"真的？"他嗅闻Bruce的头发，耳鬓，下颚，狩猎着，寻找气味，"但你体温在上升。"

"Kal…"他声音颤抖了，在Alpha贴上他脖子的时候。你不能再咬，靠你的，你不能。

Kal-el用牙齿撕断了绷带，侧头将白色从Bruce颈上扯走，舌苔描绘围绕喉结的几乎完美的血色椭圆。Bruce顺着墙壁下滑，坐在了腿间的膝盖上。天呐，他闭上眼，喘息着扬起头，脖颈上带着刺痛的热滑触感蚕食他的理智，他这一天都极限绷扯的神经。

婚礼后，哦不，婚礼前的很长一段时间开始，他就再没遇到任何人了。Diana和他不是那样的关系，他们试过一次，也仅仅是一次，然后双方都发觉这不适合他们之间的关系，所以剔除了。婚礼后？婚礼后谁他妈敢靠近浑身上下散发超人气味的人类，他也没心思，自我发泄都是他不太能想起的娱乐。

手掌顺这瞬间的松懈滑进裤腰，掌裹住人类萎靡的性器，抚摸它，煽动它，唤醒它，让它的主人呻吟扭动。

"你抽烟了？"Kal-el舔着他的皮肤低吟。

"是废墟上那群孩子。"Bruce艰难地躲避，在Kal-el的拳头里耸动，堆积久违的快感。这氪星人该死的烫。

"我就知道你也想。"Kal－el笑着，看被他卡在身前的男人逐渐泛红湿润，收紧手指，用渗出的前液润滑摩擦，"我喜欢你的形状，你该早点给我看。"

"滚…蛋…"Bruce大力呼吸，揪着红白相间的S标志，像是推拒又像是在拉近，反正他无论往什么方向用力Kal-el都不会移动分毫。

他错了，在他向里用力时，Kal-el顺着劲压进，摁在墙上狠狠吻了他，烈焰烧灼般的热度和信息素冲进口腔，在他解放的高潮上又硬压上一层臣服的虚软。

"你抽烟了。"Kal-el肯定。

"…咳，见鬼。"Bruce边呛边骂，他身子下滑，以可视的频率颤抖喘息，他太久没发泄过了，快感像一座倾倒的大楼击溃了他，"放开我。"

Kal－el松开了他举过头顶的手腕，抽出了裤子里的手。他看着挂在指缝手掌上的白色黏液，瞳仁收缩，他低头舔了一口，听见一声抽吸。Bruce正用难以置信的眼神瞪着他，于是他又啜下一大口卷进嘴里，神情恶劣地抿唇细品。

"你的味道。"他摊下手掌说。

"疯子。"Bruce喃喃着企图离开他所处的位置。

Kal-el钳住他的后颈："你不照顾一下你亲爱的丈夫么？"

Bruce被用人类无法闪躲的速度丢到床上，他撑起身，Kal-el已经像一头久违杀戮的掠食动物一般凌驾在上方。

妈的就是这种鬼事，他曾一度以为他逃过了。Bruce一念之间已经被扒净衣物，尖锐浓烈的气味打在他脸上，这是Alpha霸临占据的讯息，对Omega来说可能是种享受，是种优待，但对另一个Alpha来说，不会比折磨更好。

"啧，你就是想在我的屋子里这么做。"夺取他最后的一点地盘，这就是你的本色，Kal-el。

Bruce看着他摘下披风，脱去制服，露出雕刻般的肉体靠近。看着他，Bruce疯狂问自己为什么不逃，逃不走并不是个理由，他为什么不逃。

"我的房间没有床。"Kal-el拉开他的双腿，抚摸大腿上的伤痕，向中心移动。

"什么？呃！…"Bruce拽着Kal-el的头发，身体因刺入的手指弹跳，他踩住Kal-el的肩膀想抽离自己，小腿筋骨上却挨了会流血的一口。

"乖点，做一次我就帮你做件事，我同意的事。"Kal-el不容拒绝地往他体内戳刺。

"你明知道我最讨厌的就是你的帮助。"Bruce倒抽着冷气，牙咬切齿，过多的Kal-el的信息素在搅烂他的脑子，空气里，皮肤上，和心中。

"给你台阶下了，识相点。"Kal-el拉下揪扯他头发的手扣住，皱着眉在干涩皱褶的洞里探挖，他已经把手掌上的精液都涂了进去，"你太紧了。"他评价。

Bruce双手被桎梏，他弓起身大吼："因为这操他妈的不是一个Omega的洞！你个狗娘养的！"

"润滑液？"Kal-el抬头迎着怒火问，他狭隘地眯起眼，拿出他存有的最后一丝耐心。

"怎么可能有？"Bruce嘲讽地歪斜半边脸。

"那我很抱歉。"

床铺震动，Kal-el移了上来，攥着他的双腕挤入他两腿之间，滚烫的龟头抵住穴口，扣着他的一侧髋骨压进，无情地，干涩地破进。

"不不，你——"

毫无技术的强硬，一寸寸地撕开，他大概有在叫，又或许没有，只是张着嘴。手臂的肌肉在颤抖，Kal-el在拉着他往下，掐着他的腰防止扭动。眼前黑了又白，白了又黑，一切都交织着在问他，为什么不逃。

几分钟仿佛过了整个世纪，Bruce浑身冷汗，空洞地望着灰蒙蒙的天花板，他虚无缥缈地开口："你知道我不可能，我已经…"

"你已经两年零八个月没用过抑制剂了。"Kal-el暂时停下，手中把玩着Bruce的膝盖。现在所有的街道上都安装了气味检测桩，一旦任何一种信息素超标立即就会大面积喷洒气味抑制喷雾，不会有Alpha再需要在公共场合注射任何抑制剂，至于Omega，他们只需要管好自己。

他从Bruce的腿侧摸下一把冷汗，握住他倒旗的阴茎，"你还年轻，你的子宫能缓过来，只要我告诉她该工作了。"

"闭嘴吧，你只是想折磨我。"Bruce陷在床单内闭上眼，每条神经都在惊惧地震跳，体内的肉棒使他又冷又热。

"或许。"Kal-el模凌两可地说，他俯身到Bruce的耳鬓旁，"因为我只进去了龟头。"

"……"Bruce颤动了一下，"我已经不知道怎么骂你了混账。"

"很好。"Kal-el哼笑，咬住Bruce的肩膀将粗长到柱身整个塞进男人体内，这回Bruce确确实实发出了惨叫。Kal-el从肩膀啃咬舔舐他的汗水直到侧颈，让吼叫充斥耳廓，听他真正发自体内，未经修饰的声响。

"我动了。"不是询问也不是请求，就是慈悲地告知一声，Kal-el在说之前就已开始律动，将男人精壮的身躯摁在床板上碾压。他松开了Bruce的双手，它们无力地滚落到两侧，然后在每次挺进中逐渐抠上他的背，碎裂的呻吟逐渐拼凑起来。

"回神了？"

"你他妈的…"疼痛和胀裂让他去别的世界走了一遭，他本就不是设计来干这种事的，"是不是流血了？"

"没有。"

"哈…你还挺厉害，嗯……"Kal-el抽出去，又搓着前列腺缓慢地压回，Bruce咬住违背意志的呻吟，腿在Kal-el腰侧抽搐。外星人喜欢上了他这种反应，松开他稍有起势的阴茎，单独玩弄这一点。

"别，畜生…嗯啊！啊。"Bruce掐着他不可能留下印记的手臂抗议，他的呼吸和声音都随着动作变高又变低，像一波波浪潮，显得很没威慑力。

"你的生殖腔在，"Kal-el稍稍撤出，直起身，他的长物在Bruce体内改变了角度，顶住一处，"这。"他伸出手指点住被龟头顶起的那片小腹皮肉，精确而冷静。

Bruce摊在床上颤动，偏着头根本不给予理睬，摆明了就是没兴趣知道，"滚去地狱。"他嘶哑地咒骂。

"Bruce.Wayne。"Kal-el忽然郑重其事连名带姓地叫了他一声，这让Bruce不得不低头看他，"我进去了。"他望着Bruce的眼睛带着雀跃宣布，同时他再次抽离出几分，双手拇压住Bruce肚脐下方一处，借助鸡巴上翘的角度捻开了Alpha总被忽略却的确存在的密道。

Bruce惊跳地向后仰去，他从没想过那里会被打开，从来没有。

"操——"他的喉管深处发出低吼，身体难受侧扭，未知的热感和痛觉浇灌，被接连打开拉广的感觉让他失去自我，他感到身体在被揉作一团，灵魂在被荆棘撕裂。他在颠簸中冲空气咒骂自己都不知道的词。

"嗯。" Kal-el扳正他，抚摸他流动的肌肉，在上面留下清晰的齿印，边冲撞边应了一声。

Bruce不明地拿开遮挡面部的手臂，在汗液里恍惚地看了身上耸动的人一眼，才意识到自己刚刚叫了他。

"操！"他骂自己，想封上自己的嘴，抽自己的舌头，免得之后在这不知疲倦的外星侵略者身下说出什么不该现世的言语。

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

Kal-el的结卡在环形括约肌内，他透视到自己射在紧闭的腔体中，他灌进去了许多，并还在继续，这让他多年来头一次听见头脑内不协调的轰鸣。

他喜爱干这种事，比以往那些快被遗忘的性爱都要喜爱，因为他锁着的是这个男人。

Bruce瘫软在他身前，双臂遮着脸，整个人想要脱出皮肤一般向后拉伸，双腿却缠在Kal-el腰上。

他确信他这么做是无意识的。他由Bruce不断疲软又硬起现在正处于迷蒙半勃状态的阴茎摸上去，滑过无数道伤疤，他留下的咬痕、指印和吮吸印，停在满是汗水堆积的左胸下方，拨动乳头，吻他的锁骨，男人毫无反应。

掌心下是紊乱的心跳和没有在呼吸的肺腔，Kal-el用他所谓的’轻‘摁压了一下，Bruce被挤出一口气，弹跳地开始挣扎，他又把他弄活了。

Bruce被巨大的阻隔物拉扯到肠道，一声破布撕裂般的哑鸣，然后就保全性地维持了静止，Alpha可没有享受结的功能。

Kal-el完全不担心他会挣脱，并很享受鸡巴上的拧绞。他拉下他遮挡的小臂，扶正他流满液体的面庞，从唇角揩下一指唾液送到自己嘴前。

"你在谋杀…"Bruce尝试拼凑音节。

"你很好，都在运转，我有看着你。"他有盯着他每一块肌肉，每一个器官，每一条血管，他很好。

Bruce咧出嘲讽的笑容，就像你看着世界一样，它在运转，所以它很好。

Kal-el皱眉，惩罚性地挺了下腰，Bruce扭曲地别过头去。

"你锁了我多久了。"他只想起战栗，细胞层面上的分崩离析，和一团浆糊的热。

"这是第三个结。"

难怪他腹部胀热得他妈快爆了。Bruce透过指缝看向窗外，天在慢慢转亮。

"射完了么？"他无力地问。

Kal-el直截了当地回答没有。Bruce死在自己的汗液里一动不动，他能说什么，他们都知道Bruce不可能柔软到让Kal-el鼓着结抽出去还完好无损。

一个硅胶制品压到Bruce脸上，Kal-el用水壶的饮水吸管挤Bruce紧抿的唇线。

"喝水。"Kal-el命令，“然后把这个吃了。”锡纸包着的块状物品被塞进他手里。

Bruce张嘴含住，他本能服从他生理上的主公，在由内到外都被另一个Alpha侵袭后，他的身体有一部分不受控制地偃旗息鼓了。

他喝了两口淡咸的水，"收收信息素，不然我吃不下去。"

Kal-el对端着托盘的半人高机器人说：“启动气味抑制喷雾。”

机器人的圆环视觉窗亮过一圈绿色，喷雾已启动。Bruce看着它，抬手让食物靠近自己的嘴。他从没给过Kal-el‘Alfred’的限权，可AI听他的。诡异且讽刺，不知怎么去改的漏洞。

他尝不出食物的味道，只是在往胃里塞，并压住食道尖叫的拒绝。浑身上下都处于极度警备，告诉他现在不是适合进食的时机，因为他身上压着一个宇宙级巨大号的危险。

空气不这么说了他的体内也在这么说。

“你说帮我做件事。”

Bruce弯腰捡起地上的衬衫和绷散的纽扣，Kal-el退出他身体的第一时间他就爬下了床，只软了两步。这感觉和他从前经历过一场车祸，再同大批恶棍搏斗上四小时的感觉差不多，他依旧能在必要时暴起。

Kal-el坐在床上缓慢地套进制服，他看着男人走几步，因为弯腰挤出了精液，然后不留痕迹地转身正对他。Bruce面不改色，但显然股间的异样已经拉住了他的动作。

“是的，我说了。只限我允许的事。”

Kal-el站起来，走近，他看得出Bruce不喜欢这个距离，但后退不在他这种Alpha的备选方案中。他欣赏他肉体上自己留下的刺眼画作，“说吧，还是你要想想？”他捏玩男人倔强的下巴，摁压稍有干皮的嘴唇。

“我想想。”

他的眼睛不是这么说的，Kal-el知道自己说出这个条件的下一秒Bruce就已经想好了。他可以陪他装。

他倾斜身子吻他，Bruce除了闭眼毫无回应。

***

那件事是让Lois采访他们两人一次，然后写篇报道，让Lois写她想写的…百分之三十，视情况而定或少，或更少。

Kal-el从不上电视访谈或公众演讲，政策发布也不需要他，重大会议他从来只是在讲台前讲完他决定的事情，然后随时离开。

摄像机也不会再像追寻珍惜鸟类一样跟着他，所有镜头都躲着，缩在军枪下面拍该它拍的。

披风褪色后，人们对他在荧幕上最深的印象莫过于当年宣布政权易主的全网霸频，和，那次和平婚礼。

在超能力大战停歇的三年后，是时候再靠近一下民众，或是无意义地配合一下，人类怎么概括这类事务来着？——公关。

Lois被两名荷枪实弹的警卫人员带到领主超人卧室门前时，Kal-el放下手里的刻刀和石锤。

“进来，坐那边的椅子吧。”

Lois抖掉警卫的手，走进空荡又拥挤，没错，空荡，因为这个房间大到贯穿了楼层的半边，像个底板光滑体育场，没有一点家具；拥挤，因为这里面站满了人——石人——等身的石料人像。

Lois看见了好多熟人，在的，不在的英雄和朋友，还有她自己。她的和Clark的父母的雕塑站在一起，身前身后都是英雄。每个人不只一个，一晃眼，她就看见了三个自己，两个神奇女侠，以及，几乎穿插包裹了所有空隙的，无脸人像。

Kal-el在石林空缺出的半圆里，正在雕刻一尊裸体人像，刚有了体态轮廓，依旧没脸。

Lois抱着肩膀，以防御性的姿态进入领主超人的视野，她认为的视野。

“你的爱好变得令人的毛骨悚然。”Lois不改尖锐。

“你依旧很漂亮，Lois。”Kal-el穿着白色的体恤和休闲裤，混在大理石堆里看起来像是一类东西，“你不拿录音笔那些小东西了。”

Lois耸耸肩：“留下让能你当追杀理由的小道具？拜托，你认为我这几年是白过的么？”Perry辞职去搞图画设计了，他说那个不得罪人，Jimmy.Olsen接替了他的位置，因为他最听领主政府的话。

“我也就是应夫人的要求来随便问问你，搞个超人前前女友采访的噱头。”

Lois对身后一看就是特地给她放的椅子完全不感兴趣，她也并不打算呆超过五分钟。

“我就问你，你觉得值得么？”

“关于什么？”Kal-el背对落地窗的光，身前一片可怖浓郁的阴影。

Lois有点想站到椅子后头去，这种感觉从当年被困在房间两个星期后就开始了，所以她选择离开，无论从前他们有多甜。

“关于对现状付出的一切。”

Kal-el微微倾斜了下头颅：“和平需要代价，你现在即使没有超人守护也再无高空坠落的危险了。”

“是，我将在平地上活活被挤你碾死。”lois收紧双臂，头别向一边，她无法想象面前只用一个动作就给人扼喉之感的男人和当年在编辑部冒冒失失的大男孩是一个人。

“那是你的想象。”

“自由不能成为任何东西的代价，你什么时候忘记的？”

“我们对于自由的定义不一样，你太狭隘了，所以谈不拢，Lois。”

“是的，我们试过了，谈不拢。”他们早已不是一个人了，Lois有些伤感地把目光从自己的指甲缝里抽出来。

“那么，最后一个问题，你为什么不把Bruce的脸刻出来。”

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

“你们接待我的场所都相当得——私人。"

Lois走进训练室时整个人都松弛了下来，像从皮肤上撕下来一层勒紧的保鲜膜，她一直护着自己的双手从手臂上掉下来。黑色的复合地板上器械乱摆，Lois随便找了个平面一屁股坐了上去，靠在两头挂了不知道多少钢片的杠铃杆上，摩搓脖子。

"天，他简直让人……"

"无法呼吸？"

Bruce用一个膝击让面前训练机器人进入系统停转，跨过另外被他撂倒在地的两架，走出场外靠近由铁链吊下的沙袋。

"我不想这么说，但的确是的，以前明明你才是令人呼吸困难的那个。"Lois从小挎包里拿出口红对着金属弧面补妆，"你去过他的房间么？那儿像是另外一个世界的坟场。"

"没有。"Bruce挥起一拳揍在沉重的圆柱沙包上。

Lois描绘唇线的手一顿，瞥向冲着无生命物体挥汗如雨的男人。浑身湿透，汗顺着线流进脖子，他却依旧穿着一直封到喉结和手腕的紧身上衣，裤子倒是宽松的，但也长到了脚跟。她揣摩这个拥有完美肌肉的男人为什么在健身时将自己裹得这么严实，以及，他毫不犹豫冒出的那两个字是否属实。

"Peter.Ross出狱了么？"Bruce在挥拳的间隙问。

Lois把口红收回包中："他已经安全回到堪萨斯三天了，我去见过了，没了州长的位置但他精神很不错。"

"帮我带去个邀请，他随时可以到哥谭放松放松，大难不死之人值得这个。"

"哦，美国第一夫人向激进派政治犯示好，您是在给我拟定明日头条么？"

"反叛军的首领向同志英雄示好，我觉得挺正常。"

"得了吧，夫人，您是谁都行，但没人再认你是反叛军的首领了。"Lois夸张地举起一只手咏唱。

沙袋被揍得向墙飞去，Bruce旋身又给了它一腿："那你就写我看上了他的金发。"

"得了吧，Bruce，我们都知道你偏好黑发。"

Lois站起来走向他，Bruce伸手拦住摇摆的沙袋，他们交换了一个礼貌的拥抱。

"我都是汗，女士。"

"我也很高兴见到你Bruce，只靠电视和邮件太折磨人了。"

女Beta闻不出他身上另一个Alpha的气味，但属于记者的眼睛看见了从领缝里挤出来的痕迹，小半截牙印，和颜色混杂的斑痕，在Bruce低下头触碰她的一瞬间。故意的遮盖让这变得别有意味，容忍还是屈辱，无论是什么，这个男人选择藏着。

Lois一点也不在意Bruce的汗粘到她的套裙上，她僵硬的停顿只是为了后面这件事："Bruce，有件事我没和他说。"犹豫，"Martha病了，而且不愿意去医院，Jonathan急得跟我打了电话，我不知道该不该告诉你。"

Bruce僵得比Lois还要厉害："什么病？"

"下雨天摔了一跤，好像伤了腰又引发了热度。"

Lois回答之间Bruce已经开始申请调配飞机，他飞速解下手上的拳击缠带，游刃有余的表情在他脸上凝成了别的东西，像一种被攥碎了的恼火。他的身型和面色都和憔悴搭不上边，但当他开始生气，熟悉他的人都能听见什么东西又裂开一度的声音。

"你觉得需要告诉他么？"

"告诉他？这有什么需要不需要，他一直知道！"他压回咆哮，"让士兵送你出去。"

Bruce快步冲出训练室，他先往左走了几步，然后猛得一转身向右走去，他想起来，他出发前得洗个澡换身衣服。Lois重新抱住自己的手臂，被士兵重新包围时，对着Bruce消失的门口喃喃。

"我以为你们在装，然而你们只是装你们在装。"

＊＊＊

超人当然一直知道，他和她说话他肯定也一直听着，所以蝙蝠机来得毫无阻碍，Bruce的头发还没干，他迫不得已穿了与这个季节完全不符的高领毛衣，抛弃了外套，琢磨要不要带束花或者带瓶酒。幸运的是他没必要在这件事上纠结，因为他任何一样都没有。

Bruce直奔天台，正准备用他的皮鞋起跳，进入驾驶舱，白亚当出现在他与飞机的距离之间拦截了去路。

"蝙蝠侠。"他居高临下地说。

对超人的盟友们来说，他不是Bruce.Wayne，不是第一夫人，不是任何人，只是与他们势不两立后被超人私自收纳的敌人——蝙蝠侠。

"你知道你干了什么么？"白亚当金色的腰带乘风摇摆，他用魔法之力毫不费力地悬浮着。

Bruce停在楼层的边缘，躯体因为赶路在毛衣里闷出一层薄汗，他扯了扯领子："我以为你的反应速度会再快些，这已经过了四天了。"

距离他和那群中亚的懦夫Alpha在同一张纸上签下字已经过去了近一百个小时，Bruce原以为只需要这一半的时间，鉴于那是一张彻底的霸王条款，比那些侵略国信口开河的战争赔款条约就缺一句冠冕堂皇的辱骂。可他们所有人都签字了，一句话都没说。这本可以只是一场政治恶作剧。

"你这是在压榨坎达克，压迫中东的所有国家，你这算是复仇么？报复我炸毁了你的整个庄园。"

坎达克的魔法保护者凌空质问。人类不知其所言为何地眨了眨眼。

"复仇你那些油都刮不下来一层的人民？你是有多看不起我。"

Bruce让飞机往左偏移了一点，踩着机翼坐进驾驶舱，"压迫简直是无稽之谈，我没有一步在法律之外。我们都看了那张纸，我询问了每个人的意见，没有人觉得写有什么不对，他们都很喜欢我文书团的文采。"Bruce调试了操纵杆，"顺带一提，我是当时全会议室唯一没藏枪的人，所有士兵都在门外，不信你可以看找找会议录像，总有那么几个克格勃拿着那东西。"

白亚当踩住了向上倾斜的机首，航空用的金属部件轻易压碎了房屋的砖瓦。

"你什么意思？"愤怒的古埃及子民下一步几乎就要踩到Bruce脸上去。

"拿开你的脚，你想惹怒超人么？弄坏他的屋子，踩坏他的飞机，然后再伤到他的夫人？"这个Alpha在他面前散发威胁，但说实在，和超人的气味比起来像是在瘙痒。Bruce抬眼，近乎关切地提议，"让他到你的国家去找你打一架？"

白亚当浑身一震，无名的畏惧让他向后退了一步，Bruce缓慢降下护罩。

"去一趟哥谭吧，去你建造的废墟上散散心。我不介意你去吃顿晚餐，但注意，我那儿的孩子就是砸碎自己的脑袋也不会让外来人吃霸王餐。"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16

Bruce把飞机停在收稻机的旁边，他赶过来大概花了五分钟多一点，飞机的新加速系统让这成为可能。脚下的软草差点让Bruce崴了脚，他完全不记得这边土地的触感了。

犬吠从别墅的门里传来，一只黑白色的牧羊犬火箭一样窜出，越过草地和树枝堆，围着他狂转，Bruce蹲下，设法捧住在他腿间乱蹭的狗脑袋。

"我不是他，姑娘，我不是他。"他抱歉地说。

边牧在看清他后失落地呜咽了一声，尾巴垂到地上，它在他耳鬓处舔了两口领他往屋里走，头发斑白的中年Beta撑着门框迎接，Bruce轻易捕捉到了他脸上失落的下垂，可他依旧亲切地张开手臂："欢迎？老天，我没想到你会来。"

Bruce简直不敢相信这个屋子居然还是欢迎他的，大战开始后他就再没来过，应该说Clark消失后他就再没来过，即便是婚后。得知它完好无损时他无限欣慰，并绝不承认这是一个巧合。

"抱歉我没带什么。"Bruce下意识地拢了拢头发，即使知道这会让他显得不知所措。

"不用，你能来就是最大的礼物了。"男人沧桑的脸因笑容挤出更多皱纹，Bruce配合地提了提嘴角。

他们走进散发麦香的屋子，Jonathan六神无主地在屋里转了一圈，没有Martha他简直连一杯咖啡都泡不出来，最后尴尬地拉开冰箱，冷光照着他的脸："吃晚饭了么？"

Bruce因被牧羊犬团住了脚掌而无法移动。

"不用了。"他张了张嘴不知该接什么称呼，直呼男人本名令他感到不妥，即使对方只是个Beta。他甚至无法对他们的关系做个定论，就像他无法定义他和Kal-el，把他逼得再紧最后他也只能说出传统意义，法律，看起来，这些词。

法律上，他们结婚了，成为了一个家庭，全世界最有权势的组合。而面前这个男人是他的父亲，他的家人，但这是传统意义上的，和他在一起的并不是那个真正由他们养大的男孩，他们的关系不存在法律。所以，看起来，他只是在面对过去一个朋友的父亲。

"我知道Alpha不喜欢接受别人的食物，但这是Martha特地烤的。"Jonathan捧出保鲜膜包着的苹果派，"我都说没必要了，她就是要起来烤一个，哎，她就是想着万一呢？"

Jonathan边叹着气边撕开保鲜膜："再不吃就放坏了。这东西对我的肠胃来说就是酷刑，年轻人帮我分担一点？客人太少了，简直分不出去，我拿去热热。"

Bruce说不出拒绝的话语，他低头看着不停嗅他脚踝的边牧，它肯定能从他身上嗅出了年轻主人的气味，因为那人的存在覆盖了他太多次，唾液滚过干涩的喉咙。

"母亲呢？"他问。

厨房发出铁盘掉落的声音，在农场过了一辈子的农夫用与生活环境和年纪都不符的敏捷重新出现在客厅，他微张着嘴巴，不敢置信地盯着Bruce。

Bruce用他能呈现的最真诚的友好笑了笑："我想看看她，可以吗？"

"可以！当然可以！"Jonathan冲来紧紧握住他的双臂，轻轻摇晃，"当然可以了孩子！怎可能不行。"

"是在楼上么，父亲？"

他瞬间紧紧拥抱了他，是一个真实的来自体力劳动者的力量，Bruce听见了自己的肩膀被挤压的声音，牧羊犬蹲在他俩脚边摇尾巴。他一辈子都没受过这样的拥抱。

"她在，当然在！不过她在休息，不知道醒了没有。"Jonathan的眼睛几乎可以说是湿润的，他松开Bruce不住拍打他的肩膀，上下打量这个挺拔的小伙，"快去吧，快去，别担心吵醒她，她等的就是这个。"

Bruce走上楼梯，回头，看见Jonathan能说是哭又能说是笑的表情，快去，中年人激动地做着口型，颤动布满老茧的手掌。

Bruce逃离那个表情一般跑上楼，路过一个贴满星球和飞船贴纸的木门，他知道那是谁的房间，甚至记得害羞地推开房门给他介绍里头幼稚摆设的男孩，对他的吐槽堵上耳朵的朋友，因为爱犬咬坏他裤脚而疯狂祈祷的傻子，向父母介绍他时骄傲地昂起头的乡下人。

看呐，我超级棒的朋友！那个声音曾经这样宣布过，很久很久以前。

他几乎就要微笑了。

他曾羡慕这一切，温暖的家，可口的晚餐，互相信任的关系，永远等你回归的避风港。他曾拥有过自己的这一切，在那个朋友启发了他的爱后发现的。父母的离去并没夺走他身边所有的光芒，他的长辈，他的孩子，他的战友无一不为他拼命闪着光。

而现在，是什么熄灭了这一切。他又以这虚假的形式得到了什么？

Bruce握住Martha卧室的门把手，深吸一口气，闭眼让自己的嘴角松动一些，至少笑起来好看些，和电视上不一样的好看。

他推开门，Martha正裹着毯子摸索下床，开门的声音让她闪亮亮地抬起眼。

"哦！是你啊……"

明显的失望语气，Bruce抱歉地点了点头，没错，是他，只是他。

"Dusty有没有吓到你？我听见她叫得挺响的。"Martha扶着床头柜，倒抽着凉气坐起来，Bruce上前搀扶，Martha感谢地握住他的手，"谢谢，我还没那么老，哈哈，一小点帮助的就够了。"

Martha在床边坐定后，Bruce不知是该松手还是……他真的没有一点面对……母亲的经验，即使只是传统意义上。

"坐下吧，别站着。"

Martha拉了他一下，Bruce坐在了床上，年长的妇女轻微喘气，拉了拉毯子，打了个冷颤，Bruce更紧得握住了她。

"年纪大了，小感冒都要好那么久。"她咳嗽两声，将垂下的灰发往耳后抹了抹，"你也冷么？"她拉过Bruce的手放在掌心抚摸，"夏天还没全过你就穿毛衣。"

"啊…嗯…"Bruce面对这个女Beta比面对Jonathan结巴得还厉害。

"骗人。"Martha笑眯着眼，用因发烧而热度超量的掌心拍打Bruce微微出汗的手背，"你被欺负了，我看得出来，Clark以前在学校闹了不愉快也是这个表情，瞒着我是没用的，你们这些小兔崽子。"Martha得意对自己点头，紧接悲伤地皱起眉，"他伤害你了是不是？"

"……"Bruce的呼吸被夺取了，"不，没有，我们很好。"他真的不想对她撒谎，一点也不想。

"骗人！"Martha这次的语气严厉许多，她瞪着Bruce，使Alpha的背脊都不自觉挺起了些。

Martha长长地叹气："我不为他辩护什么，也不为他向你道歉，这不能改变他对你做的任何事，我只能替他谢谢你。"她用不再清澈如溪流晨星的眼睛看着Bruce，深切认真地望着他。

"真的，谢谢你，孩子。"

Bruce抑制不住从骨髓里震出的颤抖，感觉这个同他生母同名的女人几乎看穿他的灵魂："什么？…谢什么？"

Martha捏了捏他的手，微笑："你知道的，我在谢什么。"

"上面的二位！吃点东西么？千载难逢的！我做的饭！"

Jonathan浑厚的声音穿透地板传上来。

"哦，老混球。"Martha笑着被Bruce搀扶起，"热热我的手艺就耀武扬威的。"

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17

留下来过夜吧。

Bruce在他的胃被苹果派，浓杂汤还有拌满酱汁的面塞满的途中就看出来了，从这对斯摩维尔夫妇的眼神和举止中，灶台上还在炖着的汤里冒出的烟仿佛都在组合成这几个词。

"留下来过夜吧。"

Martha真的说出这句话时Bruce不确定自己有没有抖，如果他真的抖，他希望没有被看到。

"我…"

他想了一顿饭拒绝的话，主要是琢磨怎么完整合理地讲出个理由，还不提到Kal-el，或者说Clark。他们谈话时也在极力避免他，可言语间总跳不过漏出他，当然了，他是他们联系的纽带。

"对，留下来吧，有空的房间，也有能替换的衣服。"

Bruce很确定这回自己的肩膀绝对收了一下，他不是有意的，就是，对不起，他知道那会是谁的房间，谁的衣服。

Martha踢了Jonathan一脚，动静很大，Bruce真很怕他们说出对不起这句话，他放下叉子，把手摁在木头餐桌上。

"我想洗澡换个衣服。"他表示，在太阳落山途中吃的这顿热饭让毛衣占满了汗，又一次，再来一个澡，他希望这种全然放下防备的坦然行为能给这对夫妻一点宽慰，"晚上我还有个会议。"实际上他没有，但谁管呢，他回去随便发句话就能把所有高管喊来陪他眼瞪眼，没人会说不。

"啊。"Martha对他笑了，咳嗽了几声，眼神里毋庸置疑是宠溺，就像在看自己的孩子，"那我们不多占用你的时间了。"这听起来几乎就是一句道歉，她的腰离开堆叠的两个靠垫，扶着桌站起来。Bruce比她更快一步。

"我知道浴室在哪儿。"他让Martha坐下，"衣橱我也知道。"他又让想要站起的Jonathan坐下。

他今天接受的关怀和温情已经严重超标，谁都别想在多给他一丝一毫，他接受不下了，作为一个失败者，一个外来者。

Bruce走上楼，把自己锁进浴室，他怕关浴室门的声音太大，幸运的是他控制住了力道。他迅速，撕拉一般把毛衣从身上扯了下来，拧开龙头一捧冷水扑在脸上，看似放松微笑的脸从紧绷恢复到空白。他抬头看见镜中，一张不近人情的面容，绝称不上温柔的眼神，棱角分明的轮廓没有一处是他。

套上面具，他是蝙蝠侠，一个不再被需要的没落英雄；走到镜头前，他是第一夫人，有着可怕背后灵的傀儡行政官；道合者眼里，他是Bruce.Wayne，曾奋起反抗后陪葬了一切的壮烈悲歌。

而在这里，他是谁，哪一张面具都不适合，他不知道自己是否还能再胜任起一个有关亲情的谎言，他每一秒都在担心自己的表情会不会触动到这对夫妇伤心的琴弦，但，他的存在本就是在他们的伤口上跳舞，可那温情，几乎让他扭曲地融化。

在解开皮带之前，他从兜里掏出手机，拨通了Leslie诊所的电话，尽量跳过繁文缛节的问询，睿智年长的女性听出的他不想多谈，告诉他明天她可以赶到斯摩维尔一趟，以朋友的身份，带着一些必要的医用品。

Bruce盯着镜中斑驳的身躯感谢了她，在她又一次尝试着问他是否有好好吃饭时说一切安好，手轻轻触碰了锁骨上转为褐青色的淤痕，他可见的每一寸肌肤上都有类似的痕迹，在行动之时刺麻着，脖上的椭圆血痂像个倒转方位了的标记。

他听得出她想见见他，可他不敢去，他不知该用什么样的形式和表情去面对这个几乎以母亲角色照顾了他的女性Beta，一个能因为Bruce肩膀化脓的伤口把他和Alfred两个Alpha骂得狗血淋头的Beta。如果他去了，她一眼就能看出他所有撒谎的证据。

鉴于女士在心理学上的附加学位，Alfred去世后常去见她的只有Dick，那孩子从不惧怕分享秘密，可他不想在Leslie面前装得完整无缺，也不想被探视创伤，或许在意识深处，他不想被治疗，就像他不希望任何人知道，他掩盖这些瘢痕，不是因为厌恶，反是因为不厌恶，而他对自己的不厌恶厌恶到了极点。

Bruce挂断了电话，踏进相对窄小的浴缸，打开淋浴，让冷水把所有残留的触感冲进下水道，冲进无法抓回的地底。就在这时，他忽然抬头看向白瓷砖的墙壁，制裁留下的牙印随吞咽收动了一下。

第一百次，他希望自己不要像个Omega一样对一个Alpha的存在这么敏感。

Clark的房间里Alpha的领地标记被时间驱赶得干干净净，Bruce站在一走就会吱呀响的木地板上看着衣橱里随便一件都会嚎叫我来自乡村的衣服，被一股怀念的头疼侵袭，上一次是在Clark打电话问他和Lois约会穿哪套衣服好，而他咆哮着从投影里看见了这个男人的衣柜。

Martha看见蓝布褂封到了下巴的Bruce走下楼，笑着扶椅背站起来给了他一个温柔过头的拥抱："你像个拘谨得无可救药的新手牛仔。"

"但是挺不错的，别有味道，跟我年轻的时候有一拼。"Jonathan在饭桌旁笑着敲打手臂。

Bruce没把道别拉得太长，在他能承受的范围之内结束。他沿着踩倒的杂草铺出来的道路走到飞机后，树木和机械隔出的一个从房屋看不见的死角。

"Kal-el。"

白色的身影从被晚霞染红的云彩中应声而落。

＊＊＊

白亚当——Teth.Adam降落在哥谭市Wayne庄园的废墟，踩碎了地上的一块瓦砾，发出响亮清脆的一声咔嗒。

天没黑全，但废墟四散的石堆和沟渠里已经聚起了一圈圈不务正业的青少年，他们安静下来，转动脑袋看过来时，Adam回想起了在沙漠上碰见群狼的感觉。

现在他不再是千年前被统治者压榨了大半辈子，浑身上下只有一块破布的奴隶，他随便一动手指就能把这些生物化成焦土，可久远的印进基因里的感受不会随力量和时光淡化，在被蝙蝠侠不带目镜的眼睛紧盯时他也会生出这种感觉，不过不一样，后者更接近某种从地下深处升起的东西。

所以他神差鬼使地真的来了这里。

他环视，将小崽头们的视线撞回去，他们一个接一个地消失，真的像狼群撤队一样，无声又迅速，利用地形从危险的视野里退出。

到头来，也只是强装镇定的懦夫。

Adam嗤鼻，准备离开，去别的地方掩盖自己愚蠢的行动。

棕色皮夹克从半缺的石柱后面露出一角，走来的青年每一步都带着身上零碎物件碰撞的声响，Adam觉得这是他故意的一种示威，因为在他决定出现前，一点也没这种声音，看来这是这里的Alpha头狼。

头狼一手插兜，一手垂着走向Adam，他停下的距离并不是Alpha之间的友好距离，互相的气味完全碰撞到了一起，而这个年轻人全无退让之意，如狼的绿眸上下扫视白亚当，无所谓的眼神像是在说我倒是很乐意看你退一步，老家伙。

"白色。"他歪了下头，说话的方式仅仅是在向自己确认。

"你是人类么？"紧接着又问。

白亚当不至于对这个鲁莽小子的示弱，可这个问题的确让他犹豫了。

"停顿就已经是答案了，瞎想对身体不好，老古董。"青年像是在轻蔑哼笑，抬起垂着的那只手，他指间夹着几枝瓣叶向天张开的鸢尾，"蝙蝠侠给你的，不用说谢谢。"

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

气流因超人的降临震动。

"我还想给你个惊喜。"

Kal－el拍掉肩膀上的落叶，对Bruce身上的牛仔薄褂和黑色休闲裤玩味地挑眉，他指尖碰到Bruce下颌处的拉链向下划。

"只要你还自以为是地散发着气味，你对我来说就永远不会是个惊喜，惊吓倒是有可能。"

"我知道你从来没怕过我。"

Bruce瞪着他，瞪着这个未死却亡之人，没有否认，因为这是事实，他怕的从来不是他，他在怕别的东西，从所有人开始怕Kal-el开始。他拍开快摸到腹部的手。

"你来做什么？"

"接你。"

Bruce扯动嘴角："这套戏你倒是做得特别足，你不考虑加个父母会让你在政治上更有亲和力？"

"我看了，她只是扭到了软组织。"

"省了我请骨科大夫，真是感谢。"

Bruce把八颗牙的笑容做到极致，Kal-el看着他，目光陷入危险的暗沉，被恼怒填满。

"你没有资格训斥我。"

"因为你是我丈夫？"Bruce收回假笑，这动作在他脸上像是变戏法，剧烈的变化像块巨石砸到Kal-el胸口。

"因为Alfred生病的时候你也不在他身边。"Kal-el放肆地大声说，毫不留情，"你醉心你的哥谭，沉迷于打击罪犯。是Dick，甚至都不是你，Bruce，是Dick给我打了电话，他在布鲁德海文被毒贩追得脱不开身，是我赶来陪了Alfred两天两夜，他当时发着烧偏要给我写你的食谱，因为担心你没有后援拒绝吃有催眠副作用的药，你有什么资格…"

Bruce挥出拳，Kal-el没躲，用颧骨接住，湛蓝瞳仁紧缩。

"我在救人的命！"他低吼，色厉内荏，自己都明白这不算个理由。

"那你现在不用了。"Kal-el握住Bruce的拳头，从脸上拿下来，"没有人需要你急着赶着去舍命，还是说，你对牺牲自己上了瘾。"

Bruce抽回手，浓郁的阴霾向上滋长，他从不让后悔拖慢脚步，可这不意味这他没有感觉，无数次，无数次麻木地目盲自己是否有在前进，或许他走的是条注定陷入地狱的路，可这不代表他能停下，不代表他会让谁踏上和他相同的路。他颤抖地指向屋子。

"进。去。"他一字一顿地低沉命令，"去。见。他。们。"

"你觉得这会让他们好受么？"Kal-el眯起眼，嘴角似有似无地上挑，想起可笑的事一般，"你知不知道她不去医院是因为觉得宵禁会让她赶不回来。"他永远忘不了在他选择强压执政时父母脸上不可置信的失望，他一解释Martha就开始流泪，一言不发的责备让他说不出下一个词，在他们眼里就是走上歧途的逆子，配不上Clark这个名字。

"那就进去让他们绝望！"

Kal-el昂起下巴居高临下地看着他，信息素已经发散到了交锋的水平："让我带你回去，乖乖地。"

Bruce硬着脖子，承受生理上的重压，直视已经飘浮起正在迫近的外星人，让呼吸的颤动看起来像是因为愤怒。

"这算是一件事。"他开口。

Kal-el停止。

"算是你帮我做的一件事。"Bruce继续说，成功打断了Kal-el双眼的黑暗，"你懂我的意思。"

Kal-el落回地上，Bruce上前，在对方的注视下缓慢朝白色覆盖的肩膀伸手，这个动作缓慢到花费了近一分钟，风吹动麦草好几次，Kal-el沉默地等待，在Bruce终于碰到他时闭了下眼。这一下眨动结束了他们尖锐又粘稠的对峙。

"进去见他们。"

这回Kal-el没反驳，只是等Bruce把手收回去了才转身往房屋走去，Jonthan正站在门口，手里是把牵引绳绷得笔直的Dusty，犬吠再次响起。

＊＊＊

飞机在Kal-el走进屋门的一瞬间起飞，穿入云朵，Bruce不会否认这是一种逃离。他已经道过别了，并也没有多余的精力去演一场你侬我侬的夫妻戏码，无论那算不算是掩耳盗铃。

他笔直朝华盛顿飞去，音障刚在飞机前端初显端倪，一双手将机身拉了回来，白亚当从引擎的灼人热量里抽身，踏上左侧机翼。

Bruce悬停飞机，滑下玻璃舱盖，他的轮廓渡了层余晖的金红边框，在他转头时光影变化，白亚当分不清他是否有做出表情，他只意识到蝙蝠侠在等他先开口。

"我收到了，哥谭的纪念品。"他说，摊开手，掌心是被捏握到变形的鸢尾，这紫色的花朵在从前，他出生的年代色泽更为艳丽，开满帝王的庭院，能灼伤每一位路过贵族的双目。它是埃及帝王最为偏心的花朵，以至于陵墓室壁上都要它绽放，女士们热衷于将它偷偷绣刻到衣裙内侧，因为这能给她们的孩子祈祷来抵抗凶兽的力量，据理力争的辩才，为自身的公平和自由夺回一份勇气。

"嗯。"Bruce的喉咙里发出低沉的震动，"中意么？"

"我想在我的国家重新种植它。"Adam停顿，确认这没有触犯到什么，"但现在的阳光白得有些刺眼了。"

"我也这么觉得。"

"那你准备怎么做，我想你也喜爱这种花。"

白亚当紧盯Bruce脸上的每一寸变化。而男人只是抬起放在操纵杆上的手，拇指在脖颈前方横向划过，从右到左，坚定而平淡，仿佛只是想通了要把谁肩膀上的羽毛拍下去。

白亚当被过于快速和彻底的应答撞击到了理智。他以为Bruce只是想，想从超人手里拿走多一些的权利，找他结成个帮派，在全世界进入秩序的统一推压时获得最大利益，超能力者大战消耗的不仅是生命和友谊，还有巨大的资源，如果可以，他希望坎达克可以排在美国的后面进入平稳富饶。

至于蝙蝠侠，从开战初始，超人就叫嚷着这是他的猎物，执着程度远超一个理智猎手该有的程度，当他宣布订婚时，联盟里没人吃惊抗议，也没人质疑揣测，在用恐惧和威慑铸起的保护栏外，众人只能观赏那只灰色的金丝雀。

"……我以为你享受这种阳光。"

"它有点。"Bruce拉下竖起的衣领，露出咬痕的三分之一，是Alpha一眼就能看出这意味着什么，非要说，就是被鞋底碾在了头上，"晒伤了我的皮肤。"他低目看向Adam脚下的翼片，上面印了超人红色的标志，"我想你也不希望花种运不到你故乡的土上。"

飞羽如铁的鸟，自己挤出了雀笼。

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

蝙蝠侠时刻都处在警惕，随时可以进行战斗，他不信任任何人，永远在盘算备用计划，用以打倒每一个敌人或朋友，他人或自己。

以上传言基本属实，但有水分。这件事在Bruce.Wayne的身份暴露后，每个人都有所察觉，因为归根究底，他也只是个人类，不是传闻中的吸血鬼，也不是高端拟人机器。

如果问，他有没有一刻曾放松过？

不会有一点犹豫，他有，也会这么承认，并且有很多次。Alfred走下洞穴的旋梯给他端茶时，Dick穿着制服给他炫耀新钻研出的花哨又无用的杂技动作时，Barbara因为买到劣质高跟崴脚而在耳麦里滔滔不绝时，他都有放松，短暂而空白地给自己放个假。

可要说他给自己的最大的放空期，是超人带来的。

他们的相遇一点都不愉快，天上降临的神祇和地底生出的恶魔天生不对付，超人背地里叫他黑脸，而他直接喊他童子军，并会把这个词加重来读，把一个一点也不傻的人气得头脑简单变成他当时的主要娱乐。

这个状态没维持太久，联盟建立后，他们之间的通讯就不单是为了争吵了。用Wally堵在汉堡后面的话来说，就是人都逃不过自己缺少的东西的吸引。简而言之，他们互补得太厉害，导致就算是两个Alpha，他们也老站到对方的安全距离以内，并且互相都察觉不到，第三个Alpha一进入，他俩的防御圈会同时打开。Diana当时老拿这个开玩笑，说阿波罗和阿德摩托斯。

来自堪萨斯洲的青年诚实坦诚地可怕，他在得知蝙蝠侠人类身份的第二天就穿着全套的记者装扮去见了蝙蝠侠。"嘿，我是Clark.Kent。"他漂浮在半空，"我认为隐瞒不是个好主意。"

Bruce在滴水兽上被气笑了，说初见的第二天他就知道了。超人没明说，但他明显因为这个不愉快了很久。他生闷气又谁都不说的模样Bruce现在想起来都会眉眼垂弯。

Kent夫妇的木屋让他想起了太多。白亚当走后，他让飞机保持在巡航的最低速度飘浮在平流层，他想逃离农场，可也不想回白宫，他回去了也谁都不在，除了一群他还需要装模作样去面对的佣人。

超人带给他的放空期一开始只是一小时，一个下午，或者一天。  
戴着一副大墨镜陪老土记者挑西装，去Clark公寓揪Dick时被留下来吃一顿并不丰盛的晚餐，在从宇宙返航的飞船上被告知超人现在扛住了交通工具的底盘。圣诞节，他几乎是被绑着拉到阿尔卑斯山顶去看日出，所有的功能性防寒服都套在他身上，一件提花毛衣的外星人还准备把帽子再叠到Bruce的眉毛上，说这次他回去如果没感冒，第二年就准备再这么干，因为传说这会给来年带来幸福，而他的朋友看起来太需要了。

"好吧。"Bruce记得当时自己破天荒地这么说了一句，连带着一次战栗，不是因为冷，雪的白色晃着他的眼。

返航用了初程将近四倍的时间，他有去酒吧或夜店的想法——他以前最厌烦的地方之一——让震耳欲聋的吵闹和混杂Omega气味的酒精把脑仁搅烂，阻止往日再现，甚至怀疑此刻他会接受别人递来的白粉。在最年轻气盛的时候他试过一次，抱着科学精神和对自己意志力的自大，证明了他的自负并不是毫无理由，以及那东西的确能令人欲仙欲死，连带试探到了Alfred的最高怒气值。"想想夫人和老爷会怎么说？！"乃至他叫出了这句话。

后来，超人带给他了三年多的，不知能不能说是解放，可至少他曾感到那是。一个星期他起码能睡一个好觉，能赶去Dick的毕业典礼，能完整地参加一个舞会，能定时给Alfred和父母扫墓，能从容地开车把相约的Omega送到公寓楼前。

超人改变方针时直接默认了他的支持，或许是因为面对Luthor的死亡，他第一个说出了"这是必须要做的。"；又或许是因为那天的夜晚，他无声出现在蝙蝠洞时，蝙蝠侠给了这个突然看起来无措的朋友一个允许——他微微张开双臂，超人就靠了进来，两人一声不发地站了很久，用两个Alpha绝不会采用的姿势，可谁都没提出异议。

Bruce在白宫的斜上方掉了头，太阳已经彻底沉入地平线，街道上还在走车走人，但不会有店营业到八点之后，除了有特殊执照的便利店和药店，这就意味着，他找不到脑子里理想的搞乱自己的地方，而就算哥谭有也不会接纳他。准备降落的前一刻，他想起一个地方，一个在华盛顿，有Omega和酒精，并且不会因自己的身份而噤声的地方。

是不是因为当时的过于亲密而造成了分开的剧烈反弹？Bruce不时会这么询问自己。

他放回另个世界的正义联盟造成了正义领主失败，众人丧失力量归来。Kal-el对此只字不提，在盟友纷纷怪罪时用没有力量的身躯墙一样阻隔，仿佛他依旧坚不可摧，因此同Diana吵了数次架。而在专制愈演愈烈的途中，他忽然选择跳出队伍时，他和世界一同承受了超人最为骇人的转变。

他开始把牺牲当成理所当然的事，目的只有一个——让蝙蝠侠失败，让世界承认他的成功——为此在所不惜。

飞机悬停在一栋高级酒店上空，Bruce由舱口滑下，他将一边手臂的袖口挽上去两圈，露出片没有异色的皮肤，让自己看起来没有那么不符合时节。

他拉了两把贴地的铁门，下面像有重物坠着打不开，Bruce不是来搞破坏的，所以他扣着楼沿荡下去，用脚尖滑开了走廊的窗，无声站到了驼色的毛绒地毯上，一个推着餐车翻看房目表的侍者在前进。

"嘿！谁在哪里？"

中等身材的男Beta抬起头来，声音扯得很高很凶。窗户开着，那个正在扶正圆台上的古董物件的男人不可能是应该出现在这里的人。最高层需要特定的卡才能出入，因为整个最高层住的都是政府秘书，最高秘书，领主超人的秘书，Omega，都是高水平的，陆续离开了很多，现在留在这里的有13个，微妙的数字。

房门打开了几个，从里面好奇探出的脸每一张都能霸占花花公子的面版一周，眼睛发着光，可憋死他们了，一点风水草动等能让他们狂欢起来，期盼着任何一件事发生，无论好坏，有点乐子就行。

穿着老土牛仔褂，穿法还严谨到奇怪的男人转过身，双脚交换了下重心抬起头。

没错，这就是他们期盼已久的大事。

不知谁尖叫地吹了声口哨，七八扇房门又打开了，他们往走廊里望了一眼，不少立马就扭头就回了房间，叮铃桄榔的声音从门缝漏出来。

Bruce走近快把自己塞进餐车里的侍者，笑着问有些什么酒，轩尼诗？百加得？多拿几种。

他没有问有没有拉图酒庄，应该是有的，这种酒店一般都会藏上一两瓶以备不时之需。可他今天不想见到，因为那是Diana爱喝的红酒。他的盟友不多，另个世界的Diana是他最坚实的战友，她忠贞地信任美和善的心带动了许多原本懦弱的将士，可这也未扭转战局。作为人类，实打实的硬仗让他每晚都在败退。死尸在他闭眼的时候堆叠，又在他睁眼的时候化成焦炭。

"或许你不离开，还不至于如此。"Diana在医疗床上握着他的手问，"后悔么？我总觉得你能劝住他，在每一次你们交锋的时候。"

"是错觉。"他这么回答。

Diana没有反驳，见过超人沉浸在权力和杀伐中炙热的眼神的人都不会反驳他。那是一个在向恶神转化的天使，张扬着唬人耳目的雪白圣羽。

侍者推着车逃命一样跑了，Bruce看向一扇没掩起的门，一个红发少年呆愣愣地站在门口嘴巴微张着，浅绿色小鹿一样的眼眸在男人靠近的时候颤动。"夫…夫人……"他的舌头完全不停使唤。

"叫我Bruce就行。"Bruce把手掌陷入那一撮耀眼的红发里揉搓，少年受宠若惊地缩起肩膀，气味闻起来是心惊胆战的欢喜。

"我能进去么？"

"当！当然！"少年连忙让开身，紧接又抬手揽住，"等！等一下，对不起，我稍微收拾……"他扭身，踩在一块毛巾上身体向侧方滑去，Bruce握住他的胳膊。

Omega借力站稳，"呼——"他摸着心口呼出口气，"摔跤总有一天能杀死我。"

杀死。

Luthor杀死了Wally，那个还在为大学兄弟会烦恼的孩子。

癌变细胞杀死了Alfred，那个为他兢兢业业不辞辛劳的老人。

Diana杀死了Diana，两个本应都是美和善的使者的公主。

他和超人杀死了无数人民，那些他本该去保护照料尊重的生命。

他能不能杀死超人，那个曾经的挚友，如今的敌人，公认的领主，在把一切拖入掌心的外星人。

他失败过一次。在对付超人身上他从没手软过，多重量级的炸弹和毒气他都能毫不犹豫地塞进超人嘴里。而当他真的拿着氪石时，对着超人抬起一寸都在撕扯他的心脏，他甚至连靠近的距离都在计算，特别是当超人一动不动跪地的时候。

尝试第二次会怎么样？这个想法也同样在对他的内脏做手脚，一直以来，每天每夜，无时无刻，而今晚攻势尤为强烈。

房门敲响的时候，少年正站在Bruce身旁，考虑是坐在他用十秒钟理出来的沙发上，地上，还是男人腿上。

Bruce扬声说进来，送酒的侍者差点被推挤到地上，惨遭踩踏。花枝招展的Omega们抢过侍者餐车上的酒瓶杯子，一下就点燃了包房的空气。

超人很少出席公众场合，需要一个漂亮Omega撑场面的机会微乎其微，Bruce则随时随地带一群黑衣。他们并不能胜任什么政务工作，接到最多的传唤就是到一个宴会上去念词，让到场的Alpha都开心些。而他们的使命只有一个，就是爬上首脑到床，超人蝙蝠侠的都可以。最好能搞出一个孩子，保他们自己，和送他们来的国家或党派一帆风顺。

不同肤色不同气味不同风情的温香软玉瞬间占满沙发。Bruce拉过红发少年坐在自己大腿上，接过一个印度美人几乎是挤在胸里的酒杯，有人翻出音响放爵士。

他敞着手臂为七嘴八舌的无聊段子咯咯大笑，随便美人们贪婪吸取他的味道，但会拍掉伸向他衣服的手。少年抱着一瓶威士忌和一瓶白兰地混着倒，他一这么做Bruce就笑得很像在赞扬。

这让他什么都想不起来了，真赞。

房门被踹倒，白色劲风出现时，Bruce模糊想起，在他们彻底闹翻之前，超人好像问过他，能不能当他的日出。

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20

这是一张让人窥见天堂又怀疑生于恶魔的脸。

Kal-el冲进这一团浑浊泥泞的空气时这么想。这是他妻子的脸，却从没对他这么笑过，张扬又狂放，比他从前电视上的笑容还要耀眼刺人，他把这些都撒给了那些主持人，舞女，Omega。

Bruce的笑很美，在他眼里一直都是，从相识的那一刻起，他就在无意识地收集那个下巴流露出的任何情绪。大多数时候，他看到的是带着不满的坚毅线条，一开口就充满我跟你不走一条路的讽刺，笑容从来都不是他们的见面礼。由此，他当超级英雄的初衷之上，多了一种类似小学生的执着——想让蝙蝠侠赞同他，一次也好，他无法想象这种奖励所带来的喜悦，或次会比第一次飞行更加令他战栗。

果然，沙发上的Bruce在他出现后收紧了下巴，嘴唇从Omega耳边移开，看向他，神色似乎为冲撞进来的信息素颤了颤，可这没有改变他审视外来物的眼神，效率而疏离。

通常来说，你无法从一个下巴判断人的美丑，毕竟那是脸的一小部分，所以他告诉自己蝙蝠侠一定长得不尽人意，否则无法解释为何他面部的遮挡面积比其他英雄要多将近三倍。

可当他在那个勾搭Lois的轻佻富豪身上扫描到了应该属于蝙蝠侠的腿伤时，他只是提出要坐车去预定的餐馆，无论风景和天气有多好。一顿饭下来，他表情僵硬，仿佛腿痛的是他，Lois怎么调侃都没用。

蝙蝠侠是Bruce.Wayne这件事并不令他高兴，或在他脑中产生了什么戏剧的火花。他只感到深深的失落，并不是因为他自认的朋友选择隐瞒身份，而是因为这意味着，他们或许永远走不到一条路上去了。他为做正确的事快乐，为得到人们的感谢幸福。而Bruce，只是用一种不在意自我如何毁灭的方式前来向世界复仇。

所有人都知道Wayne家发生了什么，有人为逝去生灵惋惜，有人对财富痴心妄想，有人把这当作对资产阶级的一次重击，却鲜有人思考那个孩子如何了。他就是这场人间戏剧中的一个角色，而Bruce对这个角色把握得当。他总在不羁里参杂进一丝破裂的忧郁，让人没办法真正恨他。

"瞧，可怜的有钱人。"你常能听见有人这么说他。

"这不公平。"他曾在农场的家里盯着一碗南瓜汤对父母抱怨，"说着可怜却不同情他，甚至觉得他的人生占了天大的便宜，人人都想成为他。"

"你的朋友可能并不想要同情呢？"Martha笑着把面包塞进他嘴里。

如果Bruce不想要同情，他就要想办法给自己这种莫名的执着换一个名词，出于友谊的关心似乎很合适。

所有Omega都在Kal-el闯入的一瞬间紧紧挤到Bruce身旁，人类Alpha散发着气味护着他们，酒精貌似打开了他平时抑制信息素的精神阀门，这浓度，只比他们吵架时淡了几毫克。

吵架是他们的常态，在他们的制服里还参着隔离层时空气的情况不会太糟，可他们不单只在穿制服的时候吵架。就他偷帮Dick写作业和虚假请假的事，他们就能吵到Diana翻白眼。

"要用真言套索试试么？Dicky绝对喜欢超人当他爸爸。"Diana摊开一只手掌。  
"Bruce是个好父亲！"他一这么反驳，Diana就一击掌表示争吵结束。

他喜欢Bruce的气味，不是对Omega香气痴迷的那种喜爱，而是一种对刺激性药物上瘾似的依赖，过一阵子总想嗑上两片。所以他并不讨厌跟Bruce吵架，有时他甚至是故意的，他爱看Bruce为他忽然加快脚步和语速的样子。

他们出乎意料地建立了群落，Kal-el选择分享他首领的位置。当他向蝙蝠阐述了他的设想，Bruce当着所有人的面摘下了手套，把手指递给他，并伸出另只手来要他的。超人不清楚蝙蝠侠的心跳如何，反正他的是要突破天际了。

可这一切都在那次争吵后结束，他不知道到底是什么让蝙蝠侠忽然反对他为世界做的一切，他明明都没怪罪蝙蝠放走正义联盟的失误。

那天夜晚，Bruce抱着头盔突然出现在他白宫的办公室里。Lois走得决绝，像放出围栏的野马一蹄千里；父母在他决定执政的一刻开始愁眉不展，仿佛有怪兽抱走了他们的孩子；盟友们逐渐繁忙地远离他的生活，忠诚地等待部落首领的下一道政令。所以看见Bruce时，他以为这是一个叙旧的夜晚，只要他俩都褪了这身碍事的制服。

"停止吧。"Bruce却对他说，蓝眸背光发亮，成功将他的笑容固化在脸上。

他拒绝了，很坚决地。

世界秩序刚步入正规，人民刚进入安居乐业，罪犯们终于都在听见他们的名字后颤抖，各州犯罪率降到个位数，在他们因异世界激光丧失能力的这一个月又出现了反扑的趋势，各地势力腐败之争再起，经济动荡，任何迹象都表明，这不是放弃的时候。

"那就这样吧。"Bruce在听完他的话后套上头盔，从正门走了出去，连一句反驳都没有，没人会拦他离开，就如没人会拦他进来。可他再没回来，没一丝气味残余，留Kal-el一人站在月光里白得吓人。

即便如此，Kal-el依旧把那次会面归为一次争吵，他总跟人说"我们很激烈地吵了一架，差点打起来。"不然无法解释，他此后身边为何再无蝙蝠。

"你让我去面对折磨，却自己来这里寻快活？"

Kal-el自嘲地勾动嘴角，他怎么也没想到再次的激素相撞竟然是为了一群Omega，他不惜用制裁都没逼出来过的信息素。这场面让他想起了那只黑色的蝙蝠，在重压下夺取领地并呼唤Clark的蝙蝠侠。他想毁了那个Omega版的自己，就如他现在想掐死坐在Bruce怀里的婊子。

Bruce拍开Kal-el抓向红发少年脖颈的手，夺过Omega手里的中酒杯一饮而尽，他站起来，拽过Kal-el攥成拳的手往外走，超人纹丝不动。

"我想，我需要清理一下这里的人事关系。"Kal-el看着瑟瑟发抖的Omega们，说得很平静。

Bruce在步伐上与他僵持住了，他踩在破碎的门板上没松手也没迈出第二步。

Kal-el的视线从挂名秘书们的脸上一个个掠过去，Bruce忽然开口说话。

"回家。"

Kal-el转过头。

"回家。我不说第三遍。"

Bruce的掌心在不自然地出汗，Kal-el猛地回身抱起他冲进夜空。

人类的身体对他来说，飘忽，敏感，脆弱，又易于掌握。

小时候，同人握手他都反复和父亲一起练习多次，踢球的力道，翻书的手势，呼吸的频率都要精确，他就在这种小心翼翼的精确中长大，这为他轻易灼烧脑叶打下了良好的基础。

什么事对他来说都不难，轻而易举。他曾高傲地以为，所有做不好的事都是他故意为之。直到Wally死亡，罪犯逃窜，Alfred病逝，众人筋疲力尽，悲伤循环，他在才后知后觉地意识到：守护这件事，他必须倾尽全力去做，不计得失去做。

他只想把生活还给他，他看不下去Bruce的人生被犯罪和悲伤占据。他永远忘不了Bruce因小丑错过与Alfred最后的一面时的场景。他第一次接到了蝙蝠侠主动的求助，他用比子弹还快的速度将他送进病房，比铁还刚毅的男人攥着他的肩膀死命不让自己跪下。

那天，他明白了消耗殆尽的意义，他抱着哭到连蹬腿的力气都没了的Dick在医院的过道上来回走，让Bruce能一个人安静地道别。

谁都会燃尽，但他不会，他必须做些什么。

杀死Luthor的一瞬间，他找到了自己必须要做的事，他以为蝙蝠侠赞同他的观点。

Kal-el看向怀里攥着他披风直皱眉的Bruce。

Bruce的头抵到他肩膀上，酒味和信息素残在夜风里进入他的鼻腔，是他喜欢的气味。

"飞慢点。"

Kal-el降低速度。

对蝙蝠侠简短的命令和要求作出回应是他的习惯。即便在对峙的战场上也是如此。

横扫叛军时，蝙蝠侠一声嘶吼他就能转移攻击目标。如果只有对战才能相见，那他不畏战斗。他执政的第一年就销毁了所有氪石，蝙蝠变着花样的把戏在一定程度上能取悦到他。

白亚当摧毁Wayne庄园不是他的旨意，可他也没未多加阻拦，并妄想着没了家的蝙蝠会不会飞回来。Diana曾举着一只死蝙蝠在总理室的窗前嘲笑，差点把他激怒。

"降…"

肩头又传来一阵咕哝，Kal-el没听清。

"下降！"

Bruce吼道，Kal-el降落，一道白色落入无人的街巷。Bruce推开Kal-el疾走几步掀开垃圾箱的铁盖，埋进头去狂吐，倒空刚填满没多久的胃。

Kal-el注视着因反呕而抽搐的背脊，久违地感觉到体内胆汁泛滥，他偏移开目光。

战争需要代价，和平需要代价。质量守恒，等价交换的物理铁律在人类社会学上也有一席之地。Kal-el乐意付出代价，只要他最终能得到他想要的世界。他告别了生活，告别了父母，告别了友人，告别了昨日皮囊，告别了自己。

优柔寡断，莽撞粗鲁，天真烂漫，蝙蝠侠以往训斥的缺点他都改了。他依照蝙蝠的宗旨控制掌握一切，用绝对恐惧镇压邪恶。他曾幻想蝙蝠侠会是他最忠实的拥趸，毕竟这是他的行事理念，他的终极设想。背叛使他陷入无声的狂怒，胃内滋生毒液，本以为Bruce也会成为代价的一部分，殒灭在旧日尸潮中。

可当蝙蝠出现在神奇女侠的尸体旁，看着他，望着他，拿着氪石却不靠近时，他无法抑制夺回这已舍去的挚爱的冲动，不计代价。

这么多年，他从未阻拦任何事物的流逝，仅想要此一物。

Bruce吐完了，撑起身子，扯袖擦了擦嘴，步伐虚浮地靠上墙壁，Kal-el递给他一瓶矿泉水。

"哪儿来的。"Bruce接过，顺墙滑坐在地。

"商店里拿的。" 

"你这犯法，小心超人烧你脑叶。"Bruce低着头，边拧瓶盖边闷声说。

"哈。"Kal-el配合地冷笑一声，"很有趣。"

Bruce仰头喝了两大口，剩余的水全淋在脸和头上。

"你以前从不喝这么多酒。"

"你以前也从不这么对我讲话。"Bruce飞速接上，"从不这么走路，从不这么微笑，从不这么做事。"

Bruce坐在满是灰尘的石板地上，穿着来自农场的旧衣服，额发服贴在脸上，水滴顺颚线流进领内，胀满血丝的双眼盯着苍白的人影，手中的塑料瓶捏得刺啦作响。

"你完全不一样了，我为什么还认得你是谁。"

他不得不承认，Bruce是他事业开端的原因之一。可为什么，他的初衷，如今如此惨痛。

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21

彼时，沉默只在他们发觉无法说服对方后出现，代表着他们决定给彼此一口喘息，一点准备，几分思考，好让两个Alpha再相对时不殃及池鱼。

通常，蝙蝠是开启沉默的那一个，即使超人不愿意，他也会固执地将大幕拉下，用背影告知此刻他需要些空间，或，就代表着反驳。

超人一直很讨厌这个，所以在蝙蝠离开后，他最先就学会了这个。

Kal-el无言看着等待回答的Bruce，他能计算出水珠从男人睫毛滴落的速度，但不会回答这个甚至都不是在问他的问题。

他听见街道上的动静，背过身去。

检查宵禁的维序车从大道的那头开了过来，在看见一间被破过门的便利店后拉亮警灯，车头的探灯打在领主超人身上，从他身上反射出的光晕堵满了偏巷的入口。

"大人！"

车内的警察连忙收起手枪："抱歉，没想到是您。"四名警官陆续下车，"出了什么情况？请交给我们处理。"

"路过看见一个醉汉。"

"请饶恕我们的失职！"领头的警官慌忙立正敬礼，"立即带去拘留所劳改教育！"

"不用，我来处理。"Kal-el用平如直线的语调说。

"大人，这种小事——"

一个塑料瓶从窄巷中飞出来，精确正中领主超人后脑勺，发出脆亮的一声，弹落到叠砖整齐的街道上，带着雀跃的小跳滚至警察鞋前。

四名巡逻警都低头看向胆大妄为的瓶子，手顿在枪带上，咬紧下巴，免得嘴巴发出不该有的响声。

他们屏息又抬头，平日难得一见的总统用鼻腔深深掠取了口空气。

"继续巡逻。"他下了驱逐令，临他们转身又附了一句，"把垃圾带走。"

维序车带着四名紧绷腮帮的警察和一个空塑料瓶无声逃窜。Kal-el转头看见Bruce扶墙站了起来，正揉着鼻子，脸上笑容摇晃，并在Kal-el弯腰捡崩落的瓶盖时转为大笑，他抱着肚子靠墙滚了一圈，扣着墙缝维持狂笑时身体的平衡。

Kal-el走到垃圾箱旁丢弃瓶盖合上箱盖，Bruce停下，依墙大力为肺换取丧失过多的氧气，他伸脚，皮鞋尖撩踢了一下Kal-el的脚踝，力道挑衅地暧昧。

"嘿！"他咧着嘴扬起下巴，龇着牙，舌尖在齿缝里嘬出特别恼人的啧声，像极了路边对Omega劫色后劫财的杂种混混，他致力清除的社会污垢，一个特别漂亮的污垢，"爸妈跟你说啥了？嗯？"

Kal-el不知道Bruce又从自己破损不堪的人皮麻袋里揪出哪一块碎片丢向他，Bruce就像连肚皮都覆满了尖角的刺猬，怎么碰都只会落得个手疼。现在这只小东西正在挑身上最坚硬的那一根朝他挥舞而来。Kal-el这么觉着，却没被激怒，因为那声'爸妈'前没加'你'，这本该对现在的他毫无意义。

Kal-el缓慢地眨了下眼。

"你指Kent夫妇。"

"哼。"Bruce不满地哼哼。

"你想听实话，还是说辞。"

"拜托——"一只手臂架到Kal-el肩上，Bruce的重心撞向他。这是一具在发烫的肉体，每一寸毛孔都向外蒸腾酒气和凌人的信息素。Bruce似乎不知如何摆放沉重的头颅，左右迷失后，额头摔击在Kal-el下巴上，"随便说，你说什么我都能听出真相。"

Kal-el纹丝不动地扶着他，如果他是Omega，他毫不怀疑自己会甘愿向他跪拜，躺倒，求一次青睐，做他的奴隶。他不只一次想象过那个还保存着蓝色的同位体和蝙蝠的相处，他们是否快乐，他们在一起多久了，是否一见面就说破了身份，然后再对方的世界里横冲直撞。他是否一开始也可以那么做，是否可以用膝盖挽回，是否做得到，是否该放任这些无用的问题肆意奔腾。

"他们接待了我。"

"嗯……苹果派，然后。"

"她哭了，在我咬第一口的时候。"

"你吃了？"Bruce兀地抬起头。

Kal－el侧头闪过额骨针对鼻子的袭击，躲开近在咫尺的摄魂双目说。

"一口。"

Bruce偏头找到他的眼睛，恶蟒一般绞住。

"混账东西。"

Kal-el的发丝被揪住摔打到墙上，Bruce咒骂着将他推搡到巷子边沿，狠狠揪攥着他肋骨上的皮肉吻他，咬他，把他的嘴唇扯离该在的位置。领主放任人类对他的摔摔打打，这对他来说连挠痒都算不上，如果付出这点代价能让蝙蝠接近他的话。战时，他的盟友总在困惑那个灰色的人类为何还活着。他无需作答，他让活便是活，不然开战的乐趣在哪里。

Bruce在袭击他的时候咬到了自己，他的身体习惯疼痛习惯毒素，但对酒精的熟悉程度还有待加强，他吐出舌尖远离Kal-el的脸，眉毛里拧着困惑，仿佛不明白为何会犯这等低级错误。

Kal-el掐着他的下巴将他勾了回来，夺过他的舌，吮吸他的唾液，血滴，残留的酒精和胃酸。他无法停止怀疑Bruce的醉态是另一种演技，毕竟他从没在他身上抓住过一丝真实，即便有，也像另有所图的蓄谋。可他沉湎于此刻Bruce笨拙的扭动，并愿意相信它是真的。

两个Alpha的接吻像互相朝面门上猛烈挥拳，特别是双方都没收敛激素的意思时。Kal-el感到口中有火星在炸裂，蔓延到四肢百骸，而Bruce则像上次，和上上次被喂到Kal－el的舌肉时那样在颤抖。

Kal-el睁开眼来看，Bruce痛苦地皱着眉，却依旧攀着他没退，手指扭在他发间缠得死紧。

那个Omega说他爱他，那是一句炫耀，一句警告，一个设计过的谎言，还是果真如此。

他是氪星的Alpha，一个来自外星的完全雄性体，据记载他的母星上有足够的Omega，一旦不足Beta也能向Omega转换。作为唯一没有子宫的性别，他们不面对任何分娩责任，也被设计得对Beta和Omega充满兴趣。他在中学喜欢上过一个啦啦队的Omega，又在星球日报看见了个性逼人的Beta，他与来自亚马逊的Alpha的关系仅是为了凝集联盟，他并不拒绝同她做爱，但感受不到任何激情。

而蝙蝠侠，第一面他以为他是个强壮的Omega，为自己移不开的视线寻找理由；又在发觉他全年无休后推测这是个Beta，开始考虑自己与Lois的关系；最后谜底是Alpha时他怅然若失，并为先前一系列的错觉感到不忠的羞耻。

如今，他们还是发展成了他第一眼时想要的样子，又天差地别，如万事万物。

Bruce拉下封到顶的拉链，露出咬痕和大片斑驳的肌肤。他冲Kal-el弯曲嘴角，他是能控制自己容貌的那种人，时而美得深刻冷峻，时而只是个白痴花瓶，他在黑暗里肤浅直白地摊开在Kal-el面前，如炼狱土壤里脱出一枝毒花。他一只手按在胸肌上，自渎般揉捏淤血退尽前的青黄，一只手在Kal-el的腰间摸索，将上衣从腰带中抽出，顺缝隙潜入，沿雕刻般的肌肉线条向上突进。

Kal-el捉住他自我爱抚的手，几步上前把Bruce反压在对面墙上，墙粉和石尘因撞击掉落。

Bruce被蒙了眼，Kal-el的唇正抵在颈间所以他只敢快速眨眼，他听见耳畔传来一声低笑，一阵凉风吹过面颊，有拇指不停抚弄他的睫毛和眼睑。

"你没勃起。"

Bruce再次睁眼，对上的是Kal-el质问的目光。

"所以呢？这不重要吧。"

他的鼠蹊部被Kal-el的狠狠碾压着，Bruce能从小腹的皮肤上描绘出他大小卓越的性器。

"反正也用不上，不是么，你看上的又不是我的屌。"Bruce轻佻耸肩，他猛得被翻了过去，脸刮过两块墙砖，上身被摁压，织物破碎的声音在他臀上响起。

"这是你的裤子。"Bruce在翻天覆地的旋转里嘟囔。

"你真的喝太多了。"Kal-el俯在他耳边说，紧接有东西刺进了他体内，他准备好了忍痛的无声尖叫，最后只是呼吸着喘吟了一声。他回头看见Kal-el用的只是一根手指，他又想笑了，被啃咬在肩上的牙齿止住。

"磨蹭。"他嘶嘶地说。

Kal－el加入了第二根："我做了你吩咐的事，现在你没有抱怨的权利。"

Bruce反手勾住Kal-el的脖子，他不确定有勾稳，但Kal-el进入他时，如同Omega交媾般咬着他的颈肉，除非他失去那条肌肉，否则他不可能滑下去。

他听见的除了肉体的拍击，还有骨骼的悲鸣，脑浆和颅骨发生地震海啸的惨叫。他被干得几度又欲呕吐，烙铁温度的手掌掠过脖颈胃部帮他压了下去，他不知道自己有没有出声，因为鸣叫才是耳中的主旋律。

手好像抓过了墙壁，箱盖，地面和什么柔软的物体，腿被摆了好几个角度，腰是他人的玩物，四肢感觉调换了位置。压近他的东西烫得烧人，像贴着一个反应堆，如果是真的，他大概已经没有皮肤了。

神经和细胞在酒精带来的燥热里故障失灵，最后在记忆里的是无法抑制的颤栗，一线天中的几颗星，和一块向他裹来的白布。

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

chapter 22

昏厥对他来说也是一种探侦手法，敌人总在你闭着眼像堆死肉时松懈下来，毫不费力地，暴露行迹，嘴里蹦出些你想要的东西。

所以，只要他还留着口气，即便内脏倒流，他的五感也会紧紧抓着外界，好就算在深不见底的洞穴醒来也能知道这位于地球的哪个板块上。

他很清楚自己被抱起来了，风没刮到他脸上，有人在飞行途中截停了超人，Kal-el叫他消失，用的好像是脏话。他周遭的温度一直都很恒定，他没打几个冷颤就被噩梦捕获。

梦中有东西拥着他，那温度像新鲜的血液浇灌到他头上那般灼人，他又闻到肮脏巷道的臭味，雨水，泥土，枪油，火药，父母，亲友，尸体，尸体，尸体！炮火在他身后炸成连天的瑰丽光华，人们的眼睛僵直在他身上，他握着氪石，踩在一片铺开的白浪上，红如曼陀花瓣滚涌向他的脚。

Bruce猛地睁开眼，从床上弹坐而起，脑供血没跟上突然的动作，右手腕被东西铐着，他在一片黑暗的视野里选定了方向："你在这里做什么？"

逐渐夺回色彩的世界里，Kal-el转过头，他坐在床边，面前飘浮电子屏，披风挂在床脚，一层制服遮掩不住他背部肌肉的流动。

"你做噩梦了。"Kal-el攥着他的手腕，扭身侧坐，Bruce自觉出脉搏在他指下的加速，带着他宿醉的脑神经地动山摇。

Bruce咒骂着抓向自己的头发，Kal-el拉下他的手放进一把药片，"阿司匹林。"水杯塞进他另一只手中。

Bruce发现白色中混杂的淡黄圆片，又看向Kal-el，他在等他解释，而他在等他咽下去。

"我居然不知道阿司匹林还有这种剂型了。"

Bruce讥讽着，在注视下将药片塞进嘴里，喝水咽下。

"别藏在舌头底下。"

Kal-el推着他的手肘逼着他重新灌了一口，Bruce大张开嘴卷舌给他检查时，他舔了舔自己的唇。

Bruce看见了这个小动作，他搡开他的手翻下床，在套上睡袍的同时手指勾走了悬浮光屏。

"这块能源工程的合并为什么拖到现在？"

Kal-el又捉住了他的手腕，仰头问。这个高低差给了Bruce错误的胜利感，让他觉得似乎可以开始训斥了。

"因为那片沙漠不是美国的，那块石油田是他们的命脉，我以为你至少背得出世界地图。"

"是么。"

Kal-el望着他不置可否地吟道，Bruce缓慢瞪大了眼，他从这轻轻的一句低吟里听出了什么。

"Kal-el，别。"他提高了声音。

"我们要推行新能源了，你知道的，地球的环境不能再拖了，我能听出她的呼吸，旧能源需要全面管控，这是今年的目标。"

Kal-el低头揉着Bruce的手腕，按压传来的酸痛才让他意识到这一直被握着的地方原来是扭到了。

"那是沙漠Kal-el，我们的军队不适合去，十万八千里，光供给的成本就…"

"我知道。"Kal-el打断他，站起身，与他平视，"他们还要管着国内。"他拿起披风走到门口，"待会儿Tina送的饭记得吃了。"

他拉开门的时候回头，Bruce紧咬腮帮，双眼危险又鄙夷得冲他眯起。

"我本想过去吻你的，B。"

说完这句，超人出去关上了门。

＊＊＊

八月走到了九月。

两个星期内Bruce向Kal-el预支了五次性爱，尝试拒绝其中的一次，理由是他第二天真的需要露出一个完整的脖子。那之后，Kal-el会蹭着Bruce的颈窝等他声音紧绷地说可以或不可以。

"你知道要我说，我永远不会同意的。"

Bruce这么说的那晚，Kal-el一直舔啃他的喉结，弄得他紧张又敏感，吼不出一句话。他没再提出什么要求。在走廊上撞见，互相拉扯进房间时他们都当忘了这档子交易，装作这就是正常的夫妻生活，可双方都能从彼此冷寂的眼中看出，他们都在计数，企图对每一次抚摸明码标价。

他们的信息素在封闭的空间中争夺领土，斗得难解难分，Kal-el常为此在他身上变得更加兴奋。Bruce发觉背过去会让Alpha的锁结好受很多，但Kal-el偏要他正着，Bruce气得几次用脚去踹他的鼻子。Kal-el总说他不会乱动，Bruce可以睡觉。但Bruce自己最清楚一旦睡过去，就不是锁一次能结束的了。

九月的风总骗人，凉与不凉快都是个人体感说了算，街上毛衣或者吊带你都能看见。

Bruce穿戴整齐西装，走向酒店门口的车，Kal-el在他坐进车前忽然出现在星城上空，没人察觉，可Bruce一下就抬起了头。

他们互相注视了两秒，Bruce坐进又换了司机的玛莎拉蒂，Kal-el朝西南飞去拉出一条飞机云。

"夫人，需要打空调么？"驾驶座上的年轻人毕恭毕敬地问。

"开窗就行。"

Bruce晃动着手中的酒杯，冰块叮铃，他一点没觉得热，应该说，刚刚超人的出现令他寒毛直立。他以为这两天超人依旧会坐镇在地震带上，洛杉矶从九月初就开始被撕扯，自然仿佛如Kal-el预言般伸出了报复的大手。

Stein教授在哥谭的街头狂奔，汗顺着他花白的鬓角抛洒出去，九月的第一个星期一人们都在无所事事地漫步着，劳动节假期让大家的表情都比往常放松，而Martin.Stein则一副大难临头的模样朝市中心狂奔。

快开胶的皮鞋被踩了好多脚，也踩到好多人。他拨开抱怨的人群，穿过车辆堵塞的马路，从兜里掏出工作卡刷Wayne大厦的门禁系统。

他今天一睁眼就已经是中午了，在铺开的图纸前来一杯悠哉的咖啡本是他下午的享受，可邮箱里最新的运货通知成了他的死亡通知书。他的送货地址填的是哥谭Wayne科技研究所，但他忘了，所有分拨到实验室的货物都会先存放进总公司的地库进行登记。

真的是他妈老秀逗了。Stein抹了两把额上的汗，用力回忆周一的紧急通行密码，老式石英表咔嗒运转的秒针甩得他头脑混乱。还有时间，冷静。他深吸口气，在无人看守的大门上输入密钥，十几颗攒动的人头聚集到他身后。

"我们还在想你不来的话，就取消这次活动了。"

宴会厅中央，Oliver揽着Dinah走向Bruce，穿着黑丝裙的Omega直接脱离星城富豪的怀抱扑向哥谭娇子。

Bruce接住她纤细的腰肢转了半圈，执起她的手作了一个夸张的托腰倾仰的舞蹈结束动作，鼻尖暧昧磨蹭她金色的发丝："我倒建议你最好趁我不在的时候赶快宣布，免得我抢走你的未婚妻。"

Dinah被逗得哈哈大笑，她捧住Bruce的脸："哦，亲爱的，你真香，只要吟诵随便一句诗，我就抛下那头蠢山羊随你去。"

"嘿！山羊还在这儿呢！"Oliver故作气恼地插起手，吹胡子瞪眼。

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

chapter 23

十几个体魄压人的青少年狩猎般盯着年老的Beta，其中不乏气盛的Alpha，青春痘在一半的孩子脸上圆滚滚地存在着。教授不觉得这群孩子到了大学，至少一大半都还在高中打橄榄球。

"进去啊，老头。"有人昂了昂下巴。

"进去，进去！"有人推搡他。

Stein教授转身挥舞手臂，"不，孩子们，离开这里，听大人的话！你们不能！"长者的威严在弹簧刀亮出的一瞬间哑了炮。

"真不巧，老家伙，我们就是听够了才来这里的。"带头的晃了晃刀，抵着教授的肩膀将他押进打开的玻璃门。

假期今日的Wayne大厦罕见地连门卫都撤了，空旷的接待大厅里空气阴冷，外界玻璃投进的光只够照到最外沿的绿植。青少年们鱼贯而入，纷纷从背包里抽出了棒球棍，曲杆球棍，斧头，手电筒，自喷漆，灌满颜料的气球。

教授双手举在头边节节后退，热汗变为冷汗从没刮干净的胡渣上滴落，他频频瞟手表："你们不明白，年轻人，这里不能呆了，不是我不让你们搞破坏，真的，这随便你们。听我说——"

"Ronnie！"拿着刀的大个头转头高吼。

棕色头发的小伙背着鼓鼓囊囊的登山包跑过来。"老大？"他气喘吁吁的。

大个头把刀丢给他："看好这个老头儿，我们装饰完一楼，还要去楼上，留着他开门。"

"啊！好的。"Ronnie很是高兴接到了任务，但当他拿着刀指向老人时他整张脸皱得像一条苦瓜。

"嘿哥们！你们去开二楼的防盗栏！"Ronnie的脑袋忽然被拍了一巴掌，门牙缺了一半的瘦子拉开他的背包，双臂陷进去翻找，嘴里嘟囔着红色红色，"再两分钟我们就搞定一楼啦！"

说完他一手一瓶喷漆罐摇晃着去写他没画完的，巨大的，——回家——洛杉矶。旁边的同伴踹翻了休息椅，在墙上大写——超人滚蛋。

"你们从洛杉矶来？"

Ronnie抓着Stein教授的一边胳膊，把他往楼梯间带，另只手上的弹簧刀直直冲着天。

"啊，领主政府把我们像赶小鸡一样赶出来了，关在鸡笼一样的集中营里，操他妈的。"

"地震了洛杉矶不安全。"

Stein试图和这个搀着自己上楼梯的青年谈话。

"地震了也不代表我们直接就变成奴隶，变成物品了吧！"Ronnie撇撇嘴，"而且真的地震了么？我看那些非人类撞来撞去的时候和地震也差不多。你确定不是他们造势造谣出来的？证据有么？"

教授哑言地张了张嘴，咽了口唾沫。

"孩子，你听我说。你们要砸要抢我管不着。但这里就要爆炸了，你不想让你的同伴们有去无回吧？你们是朋友，不是么？"

黑暗里，Ronnie收起刀，晃着手电从教授胸口摸出工作证看了看，默念了下名字，贴到识别器上。

"吼哦！真的要炸了的话，你为什么跑来啊？找刺激？而且这里是Wayne大厦诶，谁敢炸夫人的东西。"

"因为我有两个做炮弹的核心被误放在这里了，我请求你，Ronnie，帮帮我。"

Stein握住Ronnie的一只手。

＊＊＊

Dinah攀着Bruce的肩正与他谈笑，他们好久没面对面相见了，绿箭从起初就不愿加入联盟，为黑金丝雀在联盟了呆了一段日子，就在领主开始执政的年中退出了群落。他没提交辞呈或申请，Oliver背着箭袋直接站在蝙蝠侠桌前，说："我要走了，带着Dinah，别说我是来挖角的，你就是拉满横幅我也不认。"

Bruce没任何挽留的语句，Oliver料想他也没有，可他没想到的是蝙蝠侠摘下了灰色的头盔，与他握手。Dinah跑进来拥抱了他，那是她第一次如此亲密地与蝙蝠接触，情不自禁，"你真的留下么？"她问。

"我留下。"那也是蝙蝠第一次冲她微笑，"别去找超人了，我会告诉他。"

大战时，Oliver曾电话问他需要支援么，Dinah清楚听见蝙蝠呵斥说："离我们都远点。"

正谈到Oliver在海边新选的别墅有多差，一位稍有发福的Alpha朝他们走来。

"夫人！我伟大的夫人！"他举着酒杯大声咏诵，吸引了全宴厅的视线，"我直不知该怎么感谢你！"

"埃克石油的老板。"Dinah趴在Bruce耳边轻声说了名字，"上上个星期开始，北半球的石油都是他的了。"

Bruce笑容灿烂地与他碰了杯："久仰。"

"太感谢您帮鄙公司做的决策了，不知道您下一步是想…"商人精明的眼珠定在Bruce身上，想法设法从这位政客身上榨取利益。Bruce看了Dinah一眼，黑金丝雀会意地眨了眨眼，她扭着腰肢擦过商人身侧，手指点在Alpha西装的侧襟上。

"跳舞么，先生？"

Dinah引走了男人，Oliver从宾客间脱身走到窗前，在Bruce的酒杯挨到唇前与他碰了个杯，他们一同俯视着下午的星城，饮尽杯中干红。

"Dinah说你在不安。"Oliver率先开口。

"她是你的Omega，没理由瞎猜我的情绪。"

"好吧，让我换个说法——你看起来不太正常。"

Bruce转了转酒杯："具体些。"

"你看起来在发光。"Oliver盯着Bruce说，伸长脖动了动鼻子，"而且气味柔和了好多。"Bruce转过头来看他，Oliver触电般收回头，"然而很明显，眼神并没有。"

"他在给我喂雌激素。"Bruce回答。

"啊，原来如此。"Oliver点点头，"什么？！"紧接着他叫了出来。宾客看向他们，Bruce从容地侧身微笑，朝他们敬了敬杯。

"那信息素制裁也是真的？"Oliver向他靠近，凑头轻问。他见过Bruce在电视上脖子缠绕着绷带出现，他以为那只是政治作秀，来凸显领主超人的权威。

Bruce拉开袖子给他看了新鲜牙印的一小部分。

"操！"Oliver骂出了声，眉毛倒竖，"你就让他？这么？你当年为什么不直接杀了他？！他在摧毁你！"

"没那么严重，Oliver。"Bruce低声压制。

"你简直是个受虐狂，不敢相信，你居然允许他做这些！"Oliver挠着头发在原地绕了一圈。Bruce曾是他见过的，最强大最耀眼的Alpha，无人可敌，优秀到令他自惭形秽。他拒绝联盟一度就是认为和蝙蝠在一起自己会被比较得毫无用处，作为一个高水平Alpha他忍受不了这些。他连这点都忍受不了，那Bruce在经受的是什么？

"你觉得这样能软化他？靠撕毁你自己？天大的玩笑Bruce！"他怒指地板。

"注意音量。"

"那个自大狂，外星杂种，我见他的第一眼就知道这不是什么好东西！狗娘养的，你他妈还帮了他这么多年！我以为他至少待你很好？！"

超人对蝙蝠奇异的迁就明眼人都看得出来，到了Alpha之间算是匪夷所思的程度，就像允许邻居夜夜抢劫你家一样奇怪。他一直为与Bruce的友谊达不到这种程度而酸倒了牙。

"别这么说。"Bruce意图喝止。

"啊？他要烧我脑叶么？"Oliver简直快蹦跳起来，"来啊！他以为我怕么？！我倒要看看他现在变成什么煞星模样！"

周遭的人都意识到了这位宴请的主人在发什么牢骚，他们纷纷远离，拉开距离，有的甚至放下酒杯离席。Oliver还在粗言粗语地不停谩骂。

"别这么说他！"蝙蝠声线粗粝地怒斥道。

Oliver高举着拳头愣住了，"你…你在护着他？"声音里充满被冒犯到的惊讶和困惑，仿佛被好友一把推倒在地。

"至少你别这么说，他帮过你很多。"Bruce的腔调听起来竟带了些许恳求。

Dinah赶了过来，皱眉握住未婚夫的手，怎么了，她用眼神问。

Oliver牵着她摇摇头，又冲着Bruce摇头："帮过。过去式，曾经。那是多年前的亡灵，放它走吧，送去墓地，抓着对你没有好处。"

Bruce不置可否地望着他们，正在咬紧两颊内侧。

这时，传来一声巨响，声音不大，听起来遥远而沉闷，一旦高声阔论就会忽略过去，称之为巨响是因为你无法想象小型事故能发出这种声响。

在鸦雀无声，连奏乐都停止了的宴厅里，众人的耳朵都清清楚楚捕捉到了。

Bruce猛得转身朝落地窗跑去，蝙蝠机已候在窗外，他掏出钩枪时回头看向Oliver。

"砸吧。"Oliver破怒为笑，"你跟我客气什么？"

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

chapter 24

他打破了Queen集团自主研发的防风玻璃，事实证明，还是Wayne集团在强化硅化物上更有建树些。

他跃出得太急，碎片划开了他眼睑下方的皮肤，在飞机里戴上头盔被压迫出疼痛时他才注意到，不过这永远不可能成为他主要关心的问题，他真正在思考的是：爆破的声音为什么那么响？

他有不详的预感，这预感远在看见超人之前就在他心底滋生，比他早晨起来看见汗湿的枕头还早地盘踞在他脑海中。他有许多备用计划，但没有一个是彻底牢靠的，比他的主计划还要摇摇欲坠。

哥谭的情况比他想的要糟糕，又比糟糕更易于接受。

本应该定向爆破两次的Wayne大厦没有像他想象的那样折叠着垂直塌陷，而是因底座巨大的爆炸向右侧整个歪斜。如果没有绿色巨网的拦截，将尽六百米的塔身会倾倒在市中心的主道上。

第一次的警示性爆炸与拆除用的两次重量级爆破只差三十秒，不是所有人都有足够的警惕心想到要跑出去六百米，很多人只是退后两步，在这个被超人宠坏的世界，或许更多的人只是抬头看天。

一道闪电在主干道上画出流畅的光弧，将呆立在人行道上和静止在轿车里人疏散完毕后，红色制服的男人合并两指，冲天空一个手势，绿色大网逐渐接近地面，最终忽然撤去，一声闷响尘土再起，将好几条街道与停放的车辆淹没其中。

人们还是都抬头看着，看着蝙蝠侠赶到时第一个注意到的东西——超人在高空中揪着一个人形物体，那人的头发是火焰，身体发着古怪的橙色光芒，手脚都在燃烧，东倒西歪地拳打脚踢，喷射火舌。他嘶吼着，看起来用力极了，可超人不所动，他给了他一拳，正中面门揍飞出去，又忽得出现在那人身后，一拳将他打入云端。

蝙蝠从飞机里跳出来跟所有人一样仰着头，此时他仅是困惑大众中的一员，对未知的危险感到畏  
惧，却又因为超人的掌握心思笃定。这不是个好现象，但所有人都这样。

不多时，超人破云降下，手中攥握着两个人，Bruce在看见Stein教授的一瞬间比所有人都先摸清了状况，他冲空中双眼猩红的Kal-el大吼："Kal！停手！"

已经瞄准教授前额脑叶的超人回过头，"你不必过来。"他飘浮到蝙蝠站立的楼顶上方，听起来很关切，"绿箭的订婚宴不够有趣么？"

"你刚刚想对他们做什么？"蝙蝠嘶哑地问。

"他摧毁了你的大楼，你觉得我会做什么？重刑犯一视同仁。"

"我记得你说过不干涉哥谭。"

"我记得我只是允许了这里政策自治，而不是给自己设了禁足区。"

Bruce在白色护目后眯起眼："你本该设。"

Kal-el叹了口气，他最讨厌和人讨论该不该的问题，他坐席参议院的那两年，被塞了无数该这样那样的条款纲常，没多久那群人就又想改了。在那张红绒布的椅子上，他感到他的付出在被玩弄，时间在被浪费："我送他们去阿卡姆，我知道你脆弱的神经受不住那个场景。"

"你左手是老人，右手是孩子。"Bruce对白色的背后说。

Kal-el转过头来，浅淡且倦怠地微笑了一下，他这几天真的感到累了，他还要回去把洛杉矶的禁区再拉长，地壳的活动声在他耳朵里不断地昭示着灾难，而就是他也说不清下一波剧烈震动会在哪里："所以？你是想当他们什么都没做过么？"

"你在把好人变成坏人，坏人变成死人。"

"说说看？"

"他们做了什么？你经过查证了么？有证据链条么？经过法庭判决了么？你知道他们的名字么？"

"那你知道他们的名字？"超人把昏迷的两人甩在Bruce脚前，好笑地瞪着，他倒是要看看蝙蝠要把事情弄得多麻烦。

"他，Martin Stein，是我公司的研究人员。"Bruce指着老人，又看向青年，"他，Ronnie Raymond，名字绣在体恤口袋上了，多看两眼你至少能知道男孩的名字。"

"伟大的侦探，你现在是想当律师为他们辩护么，面对你的大楼和你的城民？"Kal-el交叉双臂，偏头指向脚下的废墟和惊恐万状的市民们。

"无论如何，我是比你更合适的人选，这是我的城市。"蝙蝠不容置喙。

"你的城市在我的国家，我的星球上。"超人凑近灰色的尖耳面具，俯视他，"我认为他们是巨大的安全隐患，对我的国家，对我的星球，给我一个交出他们的理由。"

Bruce看着Kal-el尖锐闪耀的蓝眼睛一阵无力，每次对峙都让他感觉他和Kal-el是陷在不同泥沼中的两个人，越是拉扯，陷得越深，越是对话，越是窒息。所以他想尽快结束这个，只为了别让Kal-el再这么看着自己。

"我和你换。"他脱口而出。

Kal-el定住，眼神突然变得空洞寂寥，仿佛有人忽然抽走了他用来充填躯壳的物品，"什么？"像是在问用什么换，又像在问面前的人刚刚说了什么。

"几次一个人，你定。"

Kal-el的面容扭曲了，他愤怒道："一百次！"

"那就一百次，我还差你一百九十五次。"

这句话彻底激怒了领主超人，他一把掐住蝙蝠侠的脖子，将他提离地面，盔甲在指下发出咔哒声，周围空气被搅动得躁狂不安。

"嘿！"绿色光影飞上楼，一手插着腰，拇指倒指身后，"我刚也帮忙了伙计们，想问问能不能参加一下后续讨论？你们倒下来的那个大积木是就放在那儿，还是要运去哪儿？"

"有人看着，Kal。"Bruce握着他的手腕艰难地翕动嘴唇。

"你真是个合格的生意人，亲爱的。"Kal-el瞥了一眼绿灯侠，语气做作地高诵一句，松开手浮上高空，审视了绿灯几秒，确定了他不是自己认识的那一个，"你如果是想当个英雄，一天内到瞭望塔报道，如果不，就别在任何地方惹事生非，否则你会面对我。"

待超人的白色混入云彩彻底看不见后，绿灯踩上楼台跑向蝙蝠："Wayne先生，我不知道你在玩什么，但你玩得真挺大发的。"

蝙蝠侠揉了揉脖子，弯腰抓住Stein教授的胳膊把人过到肩上："叫我Bruce就行，Hal。"

Hal的面具随面部肌肉一起惊讶上扬："你怎么知道是我？！"

"声音和口音。"Bruce指指仰躺在地的男孩，"帮我把他弄上飞机。"

"要用飞机么？"一个明快的声音出现在他们身后，伴随着一阵劲风，"我会更快，需要帮忙么？赶时间的话。"

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

chapter 25

Lucius看见灰色蝙蝠的时候啪地把手里的文件放下了，他扶下眼镜仔细打量了半天眼前这个穿着制服的男人。

"池塘里有一只我不喜欢的天鹅。"他说。

"放条毒蛇进去。"Bruce流利接上。

"天哪，真的是你。"头发已经白了的老人一拍手，利索地站起来绕过桌子拥抱他。

现在Lucius正看着两个躺在医疗室里的人检测数据，摸着下巴蹙起眉毛："他们体内都饱含核辐射，但能量浮动没有伤及内脏机体，也没有变异，Leslie用不着赶一趟了。"

Bruce站在旁边："再好不过。"

"看这个情况，应该是Stein的研究项目被牵连了。"Lucius转头看向Bruce，后者理解地点头，年长者继续推断，"他和这个少年应该就在旁边，两个效果相反的反应堆被同时激发产生出这种效果，嗯……"他看向Bruce思考了一会儿，“你说他们融合后会变成一个火焰人？”

“是的，我只观察到他操控火的能力，你能分析出其他么？”

“我只能说他们两人的波能都在使周遭物质的原子发生偏移。”Lucius不安地敲了敲桌，“Stein是这方面的专家，他醒过来了比什么都好办，你去休息休息呢小少爷？你的脸色比躺着的人还难看，你也瞪不醒他们啊。”Lucius转过电脑椅打量Bruce，男人的皮肤状态很好，他甚至隐约窥见了其上的一点光泽。以往，那是几乎也是五六年前的事了，Bruce会笑嘻嘻地来见他，脸上的暗沉像是夜夜笙歌积攒下的淫靡代价，眼里带着心事。而现在，他的烦心已经冲破伪装，在看似健康的脸上蒙下一层黑幕。没差别，反正哪一种都可以叫做脸色不好。

Bruce还是盯着屏幕上的波动表。"给你的朋友们带两杯咖啡过去？"Luciucs拍拍他，拍掉一点他身上自责的灰尘。

蝙蝠什么也没拿，但休息室里的两人显然已经给自己置办好了，只不过又打翻了。

Hal越过桌子抓着Barry的手，把他扯向自己，而对方明显不愿意，但又不想用超能力挣脱，两杯饮料翻倒在桌，液体铺开。

"我已经和以前不一样了，我能举起一栋楼，看看这戒指，我是绿灯侠了！我想做些什么，这有错么？"

"Wally当时也是这样！被力量冲昏了头，你看他做成了什么？他是人类，我是人类，你是人类，这对你们来说是一件小事么？！你现在腰上的伤不也还在么！"

"我们可以一起参加，互相照应，你抓熊屁股我打熊鼻子，配合完美。你明明也不喜欢现在的状况。"

"哈！士兵，休想把我绕进去，难道我参加了你能退出么？真的有生命危险时我能把你换出来么？我能把Wally换出来么？！至少现在Omega在街上都很安全。"

"你怎么又？不要再想着他了！那又不是你的错？！我要说多少遍？"

"所以一开始我就不应该让他去参加疯子社团，现在又是你！"

"我们可以和Bruce一起反……"

"嘘！"Barry猛地弹起一把捂住Hal的嘴，瞪着眼压低声咬牙切齿地，"你又想把军队招来么？这比你单纯加入还危险，你脑子到底什么毛病？"

马克杯滚落到地毯上，咕噜滚向门口，这时两人才看见Bruce。Bruce弯腰捡起杯子，再直起身Barry已经清理完桌面挤到Hal一边去坐着了。即使Bruce穿着隔绝气味的制服，他作为Omega面对这著名的Alpha时还是本能地躲避。

"这是……"

"Barry Allen。我知道。"Bruce打断Hal的介绍，"Wally的舅舅，Wally的事我很抱歉，再一次。"

他走到桌前，Barry偏开头，Bruce在沉默里等Omega逐渐因为困惑再次看向他："Hal Jordan要加入联盟，我们缺一个绿灯侠。"

"是你们弄丢了一个。"Barry紧握着自己的手指，肩膀挨着Hal，"你确定你说的是联盟，这个措辞没问题么？"

"它将变成一个联盟，变回。"

Bruce坐了下来，改变了措辞。他看着Barry，他们以前见过，隔着面具，他坚守着中心城，战斗偶遇时他很少会步入Alpha的保护范围，或者可以说他跑得够快。把没有血缘的Omega侄子送进正义联盟令他忧心忡忡，像个怕调皮孩子闯祸的家长。他们曾经给他发去过联盟邀请函，中心城警署的鉴定专家拒绝了，他们便没再去打扰过他。直到在另个世界看见联盟里的Barry，Bruce一直以为没有再和闪电侠合作的机会了。

他放软了的语气："我存有一些以前的录像，你想看看么？"

Hal和Barry离开后，Bruce自己在休息室坐了几分钟，他回到医疗室，那里显然已经鸡飞狗跳过一阵子了。Bruce抬脚跨过地上弹跳的好几个橡皮球，他坚信这东西之前在这个房间里是不存在的。橙红色的人惊异又喜悦地玩弄一切他抓到手的东西，然后一不小把它们烧着或变形。

"我现在很坚信除了放火，他还能通过重排原子结构改变物质，这很有帮助。"Lucius举着文件夹防卫头部，揉着他被灼烧到的半边花白鬓角，"不过在这之前，最好先让他安静下来听我们说话。"

Bruce从腰带里掏出一枚蝙蝠镖速冻了火人。

重新分割成两个人的变异者各自冷静下来，Ronnie在兴奋地、完全不征求Stein的意见地给刚刚那个火人取完"火风暴"这个名字后，又完全没有征兆地颓废下来。

"他们都没了。是么？"Ronnie独自蹲在饮水机旁边灌了几大杯冷水后问。

Bruce从听两位资深科学家的理论分析中抽出神，他原本交叉叠在腹前的手指缩紧。

"Wayne先生。"Stein教授踌躇着，"爆炸时楼里有十几个从洛杉矶来的学生。"

"为什么他们会在里面？！"Bruce几乎是从椅子上跳起来咆哮，Wyane大厦明明已经连续好几年在假期时保持空无一人，这已经是规矩。他以为只有教授和可能是误闯进去的男孩。无论如何，这计划里破绽的一小步都被两颗原本大有用处的炸弹拯救了，他原本还在为此沾沾自喜，认为这并不是个损失，就算是也值得。

"他们在抗议洛杉矶的防灾清理行动，似乎觉得您的大厦是个发泄不满的好地方。"Stein教授抹了把额头上的汗，"孩子，洛杉矶是真的在地震，我们这里有准确的震源报表和图像。"

"这还重要么？"Ronnie抬起攥着纸杯的手，又摁键灌入冷水，"反正Jony，Peter，Link……他们都回不去了。"

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

chapter 26

在确定十六条鲜活生命的丧失后，Bruce耳朵里Ronnie倒水喝水吞咽的声音被无限放大，一度听不清Lucius和Stein在说什么。

"先生？"

男孩走出医疗室后Bruce回了神："我听见了，没影响是最好的情况，找个时间告诉他该干什么。"Bruce做了个压低声的手势站起身，跟二人道了别。临走前Stein教授与他握手，坚定地说："牺牲是必要的，先生。"

为你的觉悟骄傲。几年前，对着军队他会说这句话。现在，对着科学家，他不想说，这个词令他作呕，他感觉走上了一条憎恶至极的路，或很早就站在上面了。他只是握了握老人的手，然后走出了研究所。

天已半黑，下着雨，哥谭没有宵禁，街道上还有撑着伞的行人，Bruce身穿制服抱着头盔走在石板路上，一个扎马尾辫的小姑娘抬手指他，她母亲一把将她拽进怀里用风衣罩住靠墙快步，雨伞遮着脸。

Bruce看着他们一一对自己避之不及，想起他穿黑色的时候是会有人冲他欢呼尖叫的，想起街上是会有小孩拿着蝙蝠侠和超人的塑料玩偶对打的，想起以前下雨的时候Alfred是会提前告诉他的，想起超人文诌诌地说过雨是太阳的眼泪。不知为何，他忽然想要他来接他。

这时，街上的人们陆续奔跑起来，水花绕着他周围四溅，Bruce逆人流望去，隔着雨幕和路灯投下的光柱他看见一个白色的肩膀杵在街道的那一头。几分钟后，偌大的街上只留下雨声、水洼和以肉眼看不清的距离站着的两人。

良久，Kal-el先迈了步，他直直冲蝙蝠走来，白披风因沾了水萎靡地垂着，额前的卷毛也被打湿贴在额上，雨水越过翘起的睫毛从他蔚蓝色的眼前滴落。

"为什么不拿伞？"他停在Bruce面前，是质问的口吻。

"你也没拿。"

"我不会生病。"

"我也不会。"

Kal－el对人类的嘴硬不屑嗤道，"你以为你跟我一样？"他看见Bruce眼睑下方的划口，有雨水正在渗进去，皱眉抬起手。

Bruce猛得攥住Kal-el的手腕将他旋向一侧，鬼影般出现他的左边，脚跟直扫超人踝骨，一瞬间带倒重心，Kal-el只看见景物忽地在他眼中下坠，接着他就被蝙蝠的手肘硌着脖子仰面压进地面的水洼里。

Bruce膝盖顶在领主超人胸口揪住他的头发，他知道这没用，可这给足了气势，他狂躁地从喉咙爆发出审讯犯人的可怕嗓音："我跟你不一样！说，Kal！说啊！说我跟你不一样！"

Kal－el愣在地上，Bruce鼻尖的水滴到他脸上，下一秒他咆哮回去："你当然不一样，你是人类天杀的！你怎么会以为我们一样？！"他挥臂掀翻了蝙蝠，腾空而起，扣着肩甲将他从破裂的墙体中挖出来拎起，"一样么？你能赤手空拳把我打进墙里？我们永远不可能一样，世界上没有人和我一样，所以有些事注定要我来做！"

Bruce垂着头，没头盔的保护撞击让他有点眩晕，对超人大言不惭的演说他斜睨了眼，突然飞起一脚蹬在Kal-el的下巴上，挣裂右肩的薄甲身体弹射出去，超人继续挥出拳头。他们从街头打到街尾，毁坏了一路的墙砖和路灯。

终于，Kal-el忍无可忍地用披风裹住蝙蝠飞冲上天。

白宫，蝙蝠侠的房间中，Kal-el抱着手臂盯着冲完热水澡的Bruce把雌激素片和感冒药就水一起吞了，转身拖着湿淋淋的披风往外走。

"今天不做？我以为你很有兴致。"Bruce放下杯子，晃着手臂上的淤青打了个喷嚏。

Kal-el满脸愠怒地转过来，正看见Bruce抓起脖上的毛巾揉作一团擤鼻子，心一下就软了："我今天没兴趣跟你做交易。两百次你一时半会儿也还不清。"

他本不觉得累，即使是制伏一群的敌人、指挥一天的军队、扶正一个州的高楼他也没觉得累，可跟蝙蝠侠打一架后他瞬间就累了，再想起白天Bruce要求他释放罪犯时的叫价，他甚至想找个地方坐一坐。他本想让Bruce说出什么理由？他也不知道，但他觉得蝙蝠只要再坚持一下，或者说句想要，他就会给他了，很自然地就会答应了，两个罪犯对他来说不值一提，随时可以抓回来。可Bruce为何同他叫价，还是用床事，还提前扣了费。他当时给出的好处只是想要Bruce别像受尽屈辱般站着，表示他很乐意帮他给他什么，不是想羞辱贬低才这么做的。两次后，Bruce什么也没再提，他原以为他变得愿意了。

"是一百九十五次。"

"两百！"Kal-el固执地怒号，眼眶中闪烁着伤痛。

Bruce钢蓝色的眼珠定定看了他两秒，随后眨了眨，狰狞的眼神霎那就变了。

"那这次也赠送吧。"他说。

"你说什么？"

"我说这次也不算。"Bruce绕过床铺朝Kal-el走去，双臂攀住他的脖子，超人浑身都是雨水搅和尘土的气味。

"为什么？"Kal-el不悦地挪开脸，感觉又在被下套，而圈到他脖上的是一段绞刑架上拆下的绳索。

"因为我想做了。"Bruce的双手伸进Kal-el粘成一团的发丝，手指捋开卷毛，脏水顺指缝流到手臂上。

"我受够了你的玩弄，Bruce。"Kal-el拉开他的手臂。

"我们谁玩弄谁呢？"凶厉又回到Bruce眼中，他注视着Kal-el，颔首的动作让他脸上打下一片可怖的阴影，作为Alpha他求欢被拒绝的次数可少之又少，"我说我想做，你可以试着用制裁让我从你身上滚下去。"

他揪住超人的领子，揪拽推搡着操控他移动，一步步往后退，"如果你不这么做，我就当今天是我的派对。"Bruce把Kal-el推进浴室，撞在瓷砖上，头顶的花洒自动感应降下成片热水，水流模糊了唇肉之间碾压的触感。

Bruce啃着Kal-el的脸肉，向上拉扯着他的制服："别让我闻你脏兮兮的制服，气味放出来。"

"你是受虐狂么？"Kal-el为他这个要求感到离谱得好笑，抬手褪下上衣。Bruce拉下他的裤子抬脚踩到地上，他则撕开了Bruce被打湿的睡裤。

"我今天第二次被这么说了，如果有第三个人，我就承认我是。"Bruce用脚踢远衣服，摁着Kal-el的肋骨邀吻。

Kal-el吻了他好多次，互相喂了不少淋浴的水，每当想进入下一步，Bruce又抓着他的胸部给他拧回来接吻，动作粗暴下流。雨幕中他们用拳头袭击对方，帘浴中他们又用嘴唇互相角逐。

刚捞出来般，脚步带出一串水流，没有一点擦拭地滚到床上时，Kal-el问："今天怎么了？"

"明知故问，你惹我生气。"Bruce揪着他的头发，臀部因为进入耸拱起，Alpha丰盛的气味令他肌肉颤抖，眼前昏花。

"据我所知，你每天都在生气。"

"今天格外生气。"

Bruce说着肘击了身上Alpha的颧骨，Kal-el微微侧头，双眼阴暗地转回来，猛得将Bruce的胯骨按向自己，男人如期发出低沉的哀嚎。他俯下身舔舐男人紧闭眼睛下方的伤口，脸颊，下颚，最后停在仅残留浅淡齿印的脖颈上。

"你要知道，我也很生气。"牙齿陷入。

"我知道，操！"Bruce整个人弹弓起来，如被挟住咽喉的瞪羚，死前嘶嘶诅咒，"别在干我的时候咬我脖子！"

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27

它向他砸来，在幽深处他只能看见悬空的小块的不清晰的天，四周是刺激稠腥的气味。它向他砸来，穿过那一小方光亮，逐渐变大，遮住仅有的小片天。它向他砸来，黑暗压到脸上，疼痛又湿泞。他不愿细看，拨到一边，又抬起头。他疲惫地想，或许当腐烂的秽物堆得够高，他能顺它们爬出这深洞，又或许就此被深埋。

是我自己跳下这里的么？

他产生疑问，又看见它向他砸来。

无关紧要，只要我最后一眼看见的是白天。

坠落物砸落他面前。

无关紧要，只要最后在这里的只有我一人。

它呼吸了。

Bruce瞬间惊醒，身体没能弹起，一个强大的Alpha从身后束缚着他，带有温度的呼吸喷在他耳朵上，稳定而极具震慑力。Bruce惊魂未定地喘息着，窗外的日光洒在地上，里面有灰尘悬浮。没人精心打理的物件散乱在各处，述说着这里住了个乱七八糟的人。Kal-el挨着他缓缓问："你从噩梦里走出来过么？"

"你是从没做过噩梦么，竟问我这种问题。"

Bruce不敢动是以为Alpha还锁结着他，因为只有锁结时Kal-el才会整个贴着他，不管他是否在流汗或挣扎，哀嚎或妥协，他总是用燃烧中的蓝眼睛盯着他，那无温度的火焰判决他必须接受。当发觉下肢并未被锁扣住时，他开始从超人环绕的手臂往外抽离。

"我不生气了，你休息一天吧。"

Bruce从Kal-el的怀抱爬出一半，停住了，回过头，脸上爬满困惑，仿佛听见了什么胡话。

"我说你休息一天。"Kal-el离开枕头，撑起身看他，温言软语地提议，挂着不会善罢甘休的微笑。

Bruce盯视他，观察他看自己的眼神，确定他焦距的落点，然后，他就明白了。"好啊。"他笑着说，"如果你能帮我加快Wayne厦的重建工程。"

Kal-el的眉头拧了一下，Bruce简直能从他这个动作里听见那句'你怎么这么笑？'的责怪。实则他是在笑自己，真实得觉得滑稽，那个超人眼珠动一下他就能知道发生了什么的技能依旧保留着。

十几分钟后，Kal-el的领主制服重新出现在房间里，他手法模糊地翻阅Bruce递给他的文件，飞速签下字，这寥寥几笔能给Wayne公司在法务和税务上开很多绿灯。在接近末尾的一页上他停住，并抽了出来。

"你为什么要把Peter Ross调去哥谭。"暂住证申请被他捏在指尖。

"我以为你记得他在和你一起打完斯摩维尔高中橄榄球联赛后去哈佛学城市规划了。"

"我高中不打橄榄球，我们参加的是读书会，没人想看人和球门一起在空中飞。"

Bruce依着玻璃抬起眼，日光和睡袍的毛领让他后脖颈上暖洋洋的。所以你记得，所以他才没在政治犯监狱里被药物打成傻子，好样的以前那个男孩。

"然后他在看美国五月花号传奇的时候，你在看希特勒传记？"

"我在问你为什么要他去哥谭。"Kal-el面露不悦。

Bruce手臂交叉，转头看向窗外的草皮："城市规划，现在我的市中心一团糟。而且你让他怎么在其他城市生活，没人敢和政治犯打交道，大都会，斯摩维尔都没有。"

"所以我准备让他去洛杉矶策划重建，那里也一团糟，他很适合干这个，等他做出一番贡献后就没人会在意他在哪里蹲过了。"

"是啊，说不定在你手下蹲过牢然后完好无损地出来能算他的五月花传奇。我要他负责我的市中心，别跟我抢人Kal，你能用的人多了。"

Bruce昂起下巴催促签字，Kal-el多看了两眼他蛮横的模样，重新拿起笔。

"洛杉矶。"写字声中Bruce提起。

"怎么？"

"既然已经准备重建，你隔离出去的市民准备怎么处理？"

"回去帮助重建，军队会留守指挥保证秩序，这样施工队能更快一些。"

Bruce哑口无言地瞪着他，想起Ronnie惨淡的脸和梦里的呼吸，压抑扑面而来，喉管隐隐作痛。

"自己重建自己的家有什么不妥？"Kal-el把签好的文件摆到桌上，"这次大规模自然灾害伤亡的只有和军队起冲突的27人。"

"你对他们做了什么。"

Kal-el边用呼叫器吩咐女仆准备些餐食边说："麻醉枪挺好用的。"

＊＊＊

Hal和瞭望塔的众人隔着玻璃在宇宙中对望，水行少女首先维持不住对峙的凝视了，她放下插在腰上的手，转头问身边的战鹰："他到底是来打架，还是来加盟，我感觉我们像一群斗鸡眼的比目鱼。"

战鹰表情警惕："他在观察我们。"

"观察什么？我们这样看了十分钟了，眼睛干得疼，饶了我。Adam，能把他赶走么？"Marina问站在最前头的Alpha。

"等等。"白亚当说，"他看起来有话要说。"

Hal这时慢悠悠地抬起手，灯戒在空中亮出一行字："领主超人不在的话，劳烦放我进去。"下坠一行暗戳戳的小字：呆头鹅们。

Hal用绿光裹着自己飘进舱门，发誓一般举起左手，三指并在一起："我是来维护和平的，不是来给领主超人打杂的，为了表达友好，我们一起看段录像吧朋友们。"

面对从存储片上读取播放出的视频文件，众人沉默了。

"这东西你哪儿来的？"视频要回头播放第三遍的时候原子侠按下暂停，画面定在领主超人掐住领主蝙蝠侠的脖子，另个世界的超人正挥拳向他扑去。

"蝙蝠侠快被超人掐死那天，对，就像视频里这样，又一次。那天我和他喝了个下午茶？这犯法么？干嘛这么看我，我说，你们对我友好点。"

"他们夫妻感情不一直……"Marina忽然噎住了，搜肠刮肚半晌，不和谐感在她嘴里打转，"还可以？"

"是蝙蝠侠给你这个让你来挑拨离间的？"战鹰不耐烦地敲击着自己的臂铠，"他完全可以伪造这个视频。"

"文件没有复写的痕迹，上个月他们的确去了另个世界，你记得超人叫我们做好最高战斗准备么？"原子侠说，"而且这个文件是瞭望塔的加密方式，你们谁看见蝙蝠侠来过瞭望塔？"

白亚当开口："我上次看见领主超人将昏倒的蝙蝠侠运回白宫。"

"谁袭击他了？"水行少女惊讶地问。

"你觉得谁能袭击蝙蝠侠，在华盛顿。"白亚当瞥了她一眼。

"所以不是那个世界的正义联盟要袭击我们，是领主他……"Marina无法理解地皱起眉，"但为什么，我的父亲说了如果陆地再发生战斗他会淹没整个大陆。"

"那时你还没加入正义领主吧，离家出走的小公主？"Hal上下打量青白色长发的姑娘。

"所以呢？这有什么吗？"Marina没好气地端起手臂，她不喜欢别人叫她公主，也不喜欢别人暗示她资历尚浅。

"所以你在领主超人手里呢，你懂我意思么？亚特兰蒂斯之王的亲骨肉。"

一直沉默的大芭达说："我不相信领主超人会这么做，他一直力求保证秩序，现在情形很好，他没理由去引入混乱。"

原子侠回头和她争论现在的局势，水行少女不敢置信地又去看视频，白亚当同战鹰说着什么，瞭望塔里众英雄争论成一团。Hal被孤立在外无聊地掏耳朵，他在把自己的十只手指都细细琢磨过一遍后，变出法槌猛敲两下。

"伙计们！听我一句。视频最后很明显领主超人打输了，如果那个世界的超人是坏人，他们是怎么回来的。如果他们是好人，我们的超人为什么会和他打起来。……嘿！你们都盯着我干嘛？我新来的，我啥也不知道啊？"

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

chapter 28

Kal-el说让他休息一天，实则调空了他接下来的所有行程表，他的三名轮班秘书也再没来报到过。Bruce对此未表一词，Kal-el从未询问过他的意见，只是理所当然地安排着。

三年来，他第一次慢悠悠地去草坪上散步，一头训练有素的黑色大丹犬雕塑般端坐在不远处，Bruce做出手势它才会靠近，带着轰隆隆地鼻呼火车一样开来。Bruce不知道Kal-el是从哪儿弄来这只狗的，但当超人领着它出现在Bruce面前时，外星人看起来是相当得意的。

他恶趣味地试过在他俩站在一起时同时叫他们，想看谁跑得更快，结果两个都是闲庭信步地向他走来。最后大型犬靠到了他脚边，Kal-el却在几步处停住了，以两个Alpha的通常安全距离。

我们现在又是如何。Bruce深感荒唐地昂起头，迎着阳光闭上眼，白鸽自头顶掠过。

惊叹、愤怒、疼痛、释然、悔恨和意料之中等诸多情感在瞬间凝结成块坠入他的腹中，剩下的是彷徨，内疚，和无法否定的喜悦。他的身体还未出现明显变化，双方都没说破，他完全有权利当作无事发生，但一个单纯的既定事实的冲击让他不可能再回头，回头栽入自己的世界，肆意妄为。

他开始注意自己的饮食，起居时间，坐久了会站起来，站久了会坐下来，迷路了一样无所适从。从前他从没在意过这些，没想到试图维持健康比糟蹋自己要难得多，脑子里时不时蹦出的紧张令他感到荒谬。他从来只关心过身体这副工具是否还能使用，从没想过它是否完好。而现在，他开始逐步地以房间为中心，向外圈地巡逻，确保没有危险。他清楚地知道，他真的开始在意的不是他自己。

他幻想哪天Kal-el忽然跟他说他的身体还没准备好，一切只是个意外的前奏。如果真的听到，他会是欣喜还是沮丧。

幸运的是领主超人不常回居所，他变得愈发繁忙。虽然一天总会出现一次，但一次大约几分钟。他会巡视白宫，然后去看Bruce，他脚不沾地，很多时候就是远远望一眼。这让Bruce没多少瞪着他拷问自己的机会。

蝙蝠侠有信心不让感性影响到他刻薄的理性，而他的理性再刻薄也无法制止感性的蔓延。

他不是Omega，很明显，他走路说话甚至是呼吸的方式都是一个完美的Alpha式的，一般Alpha都得对他望尘莫及，连以前的Clark都是。激素的高水平是一方面，高水平且有钱有势就不是一方面的事了。他有一层完美的外包装保证自己不会是处于下位的那个，不会是被人锁于胯下，小腹鼓起的那个。最初他以为能和一个强大外星Alpha维持的，最多只是过分深厚的友谊。而Kal-el狂暴地将他的这层防御撕得干干净净，他居然眨了下眼，就接受了。可怕的事实是，这对他来说一点都不难，在对方是超人的情况下，这一点都不难。真正令他痛苦的也不是寄人篱下，虚情假意。

这是什么感情，他认真地询问过自己。是什么能让他的内心变得如此没有底线。

他不想把爱这么美好的的词用在这种扭曲的感情上。当Tina将领主配好的药剂摆在他手边，他却没报以一点警惕心时，他决定称这种情感为'错误的过度信任'，一个他发誓绝不会犯的错误，从他遇到超人开始犯到现在。

而超人也在对他犯同样的错误，他清楚地意识到。超人会消除地球上发现的每一处氪石，无论被利用与否，却从没来讨要过他手中的。他看着氪石项圈被泵压烧灼成浆液，压下磨具，感觉腹部一片冰凉。

他想过去问超人，这么做为了什么，嘲笑他怯懦不敢用么？

两周后的一天，Bruce说他想去哥谭走走，Kal-el犹豫了，他沉默地坐在桌的另一头，等Bruce把早餐吃完，然后说："天黑之前回来，别做危险的事。"

Kal-el临走前附身下来，Bruce握紧扶手以为会是个啃咬，眉梢却落了一吻，轻如羽毛。

哥谭的街上，便服的男人扶正鸭舌帽，脸上挂着个在大太阳下合情合理的墨镜。几周来，他的护卫已经被甩习惯了，估计此刻正坐在街边的小店里歇息，反正不多时他们的夫人就会重新出现，还会好心帮他们买单，甚至会带点小礼品。只要不追究夫人去过哪里，他们的工作就是轻松且惬意的。

Bruce拉下墨镜敲了敲咖啡馆的玻璃，Lois惊喜地张大嘴巴，连忙将手提包从旁边的座位上拿开，招呼Bruce进来靠着她坐下。对坐的Peter Ross在看清来人后屁股往后弹跳。

"冷静点，金发大妞，你的暂住证还是他给你要下来的。"Lois吸着杯中的果汁嘲笑对面的金发男人，听起来他们已经很熟识了。

"太感谢您了，先生，来这儿后我自在多了，至少大家乐意和我说话。"

Bruce同Peter握了手，听出了他的一点西部口音，对此抱有好感地点头，接着对Lois说："很抱歉没帮到你，我没想到你也这么快过来。"

"我必须要来松口气，再呆在大都会报道那些个歌手明星，我边打字边吐。而且暂住证我自己能搞定。"Lois喜悦地看着他，"你近期怎么了？电视上都改成了些不入眼的秃头，我发誓你的缺席让新闻台收视率掉了一倍。这乏味的政界最大的乐趣也就是看看你了。"

"我想放个假了而已，顺便和Ross先生谈谈关于大楼的事，以及他的入职，我相信我们都会对此满意。"

临别时Lois问Bruce觉得Peter怎么样，继超人之后她有点怀疑自己的眼光了。Bruce回头看了眼偏要赶去结账的男性Beta，对女士打趣："那你问我也没什么用，一定程度上我们眼光的水平是一样的。"

Lois笑着锤了他一下，目送他走上人行道消失在另一头的人流中。Peter折起钱包走出店，看见方才还笑容可掬的美女站在街边，面对车流面色阴郁。

"Lane？"

Lois侧过头："你相信女人的直觉么？"

Peter为难地皱起眉。

"你对Bruce什么印象？"她接着问。

"稳重……优雅？"Peter踌躇着。

"准确点，和你想象中不一样的地方。"

Peter思考了一瞬："比想象中温和，温和很多。"

他原以为会见到一个猎食者般的男人，一只受伤的猛兽，或假惺惺的市侩之人，满嘴官词的政界老手。而坐到他面前的是一位极富教养的绅士、朋友、一颦一笑都展露着他想对世界温柔以待的愿望。这是Bruce Wayne，如今的第一夫人，当今独裁集团的当权者，他的儿时旧友娶了这个男人——对这些他都毫无实感，他只觉得今天自己见到了一个好人，那个好人有些悲伤。

"是啊。"Lois抓紧手中的皮包，啃咬下唇，眼中难得感伤地湿润，"他以前不是这样的，这让我感觉他是来道别的。"

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

chapter 29

告别Lois，Bruce熟练地由哥谭如蛛网复杂的暗巷拐到秘密研究所，瞳孔扫描后，杂货店背巷遮棚下紧锁的单扇防盗门从中间打开，他踏入电梯降入地下室。

"叫我过来什么情况？"

Stein教授坐在墙边的一把转椅上愁苦地皱着脸，Lucius带他到走廊的深处，路上Bruce问他是不是技术上的支持不够。

"火风暴的稳定器很顺利。"Lucius摇摇头说，"三天前我们就实验成功了。只是……Stein告诉了那孩子要他做的事，因为他们合为一体时是Ronnie掌握行动权。"

Bruce预感到了一些，他继续听下去。

"Ronnie才十七岁，我是说，他还年轻，理解不了很正常。我想需要再多劝劝，你可以告诉他我们能掌控伤亡。"

"事实是我们不能。"Bruce说。

"呃，对，Ronnie他好像察觉了，现在他拒绝执行计划，吵着闹着要出去，我只能把他先关在这里。"Lucius刷卡打开一侧的滑门，揉着额，疲惫地摇头。

Bruce摘下墨镜挂在领口，"我进去和他谈，你在外面等着。"

Lucius担忧地望了一眼，Alpha向他伸出手，Beta只得把卡递过去。

被锁在一间医疗室里的Ronnie看见有人进来，从角落一跃而起，他满眼血丝和憎恨，抄起垃圾桶、托盘、听诊器一切能够到的东西对准Bruce的身影，朝玻璃用力砸去。

"谋杀！阴谋家！是你炸了大厦，你造成他们的死亡。根本不是意外！是蓄意谋杀！混蛋！狗屎！你现在居然让我去……我去帮你们做这种事！洛杉矶肯定也不是自然灾害，都是你们预谋的！你们这些资本阴谋家，超能力怪胎！放我出去！我告诉你，我永远，永远都不会帮你去害人！"

叫骂声和叮铃桄榔物品坠地的声响，Bruce插兜站在原地等年轻人打闹，神情清闲像在看一出滑稽剧表演，直到困在盒子里的耗子精疲力竭。

"杀人犯！放我出去！"Ronnie气喘吁吁地咆哮，捡起滚到脚边的药瓶又丢出去。

"我没兴趣跟你多说。"他看着Ronnie，目光逐步降温，"按照吩咐去做，或我把你交给警署，承担杀害同学的罪名，一辈子呆在监牢。你的父母朋友，所有认识的人都会唾弃你，即使在有生之年出狱，也没人愿搭理你，你只能在街边乞食，或做假释委员会分配的最低廉无趣的工作，最后一个人在没有温度的公寓里病死，身上全是苍蝇，你闭上眼后也都是它们的嗡声。"

Bruce一步迈近，年轻的男孩吓到了，他往后退，远离刚刚他拼命想要撞破的玻璃，好像Alpha的威压顺着隔间缝隙渗了进去，他为自己的打气似得疯狂跺脚又摇拳："我会告发你！举报你！告发你们所有人！告诉全世界你要做什么！让大家知道你他妈的蝙蝠侠是什么东西！Wayne公司是干什么的！"

"你大可去试，我赞赏你的冒险精神，看看谁会是赢家？是你——名不见经传的犯罪高中生，还是我。"Bruce贴到玻璃前，低声道，此时曾在窄巷街头混迹于罪犯之间的他臭气熏天地冒了出来，滴着污泥，"但你一旦帮了我，我就保证你能完好无损光明磊落地回到家，父母依旧为你骄傲，同学们视你为同类，甚至不会有人知道你跑出来过。"Bruce发觉Ronnie的眼神开始闪避，"记住，你是被逼的，不是你的错。"

Ronnie浑身被雷电击中般抽动了一下，抬起眼，Bruce的最后一句话像汪洋里飘来的橄榄枝，接着，男人又对他说。

"学会做个聪明人，小孩。"

Ronnie在Bruce转身时背贴墙壁脱力滑下，抱住膝盖，感觉被台风侵袭了肉体和灵魂，在震惊愤怒下挣扎数日有余后，他开始想家了。

走出滑门，Bruce抬手拨开Lucius飞快奔过走道，拍开防火门，扒过电脑桌边的废纸篓埋头呕吐，两位长者被一系列突发的猛烈动作搞得手足无措。

"上帝！你中毒了？！什么时候？种类？"Lucius手忙脚乱地冲到药柜前，准备着手配置解毒剂。

"不，没有。没事。"Bruce挥舞手臂示意停下，低下头又一阵干呕，内腔在他喉口翻滚，"我牛奶喝多了，胃不习惯，没事。"他接过Stein递来的纸巾，扶桌沿站起，"我很抱歉让你们经历这些，我真的很抱歉。"他因反胃和晕眩感弯着腰，生理泪水使眼前的景物扭曲，他捂着肚子喃喃，"我真的很抱歉……"

Lucius走来轻拍他的背："我们知道，孩子，我们都知道。我们也很抱歉，希望只需要这一次。"

他嘱咐他们注意别让Ronnie出现自残行为，换了条路线回到甩掉护卫的路口，搭乘直升机回到白宫。机体的晃动和螺旋桨的声音令人头晕目眩，他强撑到内院，吐在了走廊上，整个世界都在颠倒，内脏几乎就要顺着食道流满地面。Tina惊叫着团团转，活像只被蒙住眼的斗鸡，被烧着了尾巴。

"我没事，Tina。"Bruce扶着墙，强压住喉口反射，呼叫陷入恐慌的女仆，"Tina……Tina！"

褐色皮肤的年轻女孩泪流满面，她短暂恢复了神思，眨动琥珀色大眼睛。她是黎巴嫩人，七年前被Kal-el从遇难船的残片上救起，十二岁骨瘦如柴的她发着高烧，严重脱水，瘸了一条腿，差点和浮木融为一体。Kal-el留她在白宫工作，Bruce没离开联盟时总看见她拖着过长的女仆裙小心翼翼地走路，上台阶，看起来无时无刻都神经紧绷，像只会被一跺脚吓死的棕毛小兔。再见面时，她长大好多，但没怎么变，还是那只兔子。

Tina瞥见Bruce苍白的脸，眼泪止不住得往外掉，伸着瘦弱的手不敢去扶，她不相信凭自己的身板能扶住一个摇摇欲坠的大号Alpha，只能无助地哭喊："夫人！夫人啊……您出事了大人会杀了我的，他会杀了我的……我什么都做不好，他一定会杀了我的！"

Bruce想坐下休息一下，但怕这个动作会彻底打碎女孩脆弱的神经，于是他选择侧个身靠着墙，"不会Tina，不会的。"他柔声安慰，"你忘了是谁把你从偷渡船上救起来的了？他不会伤害你，他赞扬过你做的饭。"

Tina被暂时地哄住了，紧接又咧开嘴啜泣："夫人，您骗人，他根本不吃饭的。……您为什么最近一直在吃药？您怎么了，您不在了大人会变得更吓人的，您不能出事，千万不能啊！"

Bruce瞥了眼紧闭的房门，再多走几步就能推门进去，他能找到止吐的药物，快速喝下一包无味的营养剂，然后在有人打扰之前处理完该处理的事。他的身体近几日一直显得不近人情，拖缓他的行动甚至是思考。

他有的是办法让自己再次如填充了润滑剂的机械连轴运转，缺胳膊少腿都阻拦不了，可现在身边这个因为自己的一点失常而惊跳不已的少女呢？他看着她犹如看见所有人，惧怕着力量却又不得不依附其上，并为此无止尽地担惊受怕。

"Tina。"他抻腰站直，再次高大，"你的腿怎么样了？" 

Tina低头抹眼泪："它很好，夫人，已经不需要矫正器了，谢谢关心……"

"那就大步走路，别低着头。我喜欢你做的饭。"

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

chapter 30

超人与漆黑夜幕一同归来，夜空中他如星辰直直坠下，黑白衣裙的少女双手交握在胸前，祈神般等待他降落。他第一次看见Tina急迫地贴近，快速又热切地抬着头说话，他发现这孩子竟然还残存着家乡的口音。

他进入Bruce的房间，立在原地迟疑两秒，走到书桌边伸手捧住Bruce抵在台面上的额头，缓慢扶起。Bruce不乐意地浑浊地哼了一声。

"去床上睡。"Kal-el轻声说。

Bruce摆手驱赶，眼也不睁地重新趴回桌上，Kal-el的手暂时离开了，不多时一张毯子盖在了他肩上。

"你该告诉Tina，女孩被我吓坏了。"

"她说你吐得厉害，可她没必要知道那么多。"

Bruce抬起头，倦困锁在紧蹙的眉头中："我以为你信任她。"

"这是对她好。"

"你身上怎么有石灰？"Bruce盯着地板和桌面上洒落的白尘。

Kal-el拍了拍手臂，腾起一片尘埃，他停下，准备出去了再弄："他们用卡车撞了桥墩，损失不大。"

"定义损失不大。"

"那座桥本来就不稳，他们拆早了点而已。"

"人呢？"

"我当时就在那里，人都没事。"

Bruce转而盯着Kal-el，黑暗里眼睛反射着光点："所以他们撞的是你。"

"是桥墩。"

他们各持己见地沉默，Bruce对Kal-el满脸的固执和傲慢挑起眉。

"桥墩什么感觉？"他问。

"它没有感觉。"

Kal-el说完走出房间，Bruce抹了一掌桌面上的薄灰，握拳一点点搓落。

第二天，Bruce在窗帘全部束起的日光室看书，大丹犬忠诚地趴在他脚边，因为小飞虫扇动耳朵。加了防弹钢板的木门被猛得推开，一个穿着特警服的青年旋风一样势不可挡地冲进来，几乎就要滑步撞上椅子，但他灵巧地刹住了。

"Bruce！"他大吼着，双手握住Bruce的肩，如果他有足够的力气和体魄，他现在就会把蝙蝠侠提起来检查，"出了什么事？超人为什么调我来守总理府？！"

"坐下。"Bruce命令站立龇牙的斗犬，"不是说你，Dick。"

Dick尴尬地把弯曲的膝盖重新绷直，打散专属的空气椅。

"你在二部队？"Bruce合上书，斜了眼Dick的臂章。他记得婚礼后没多久Dick Grayson的名字就出现在了超人特遣军一部队的名单上。据Kal-el说Dick是自己来应聘的，他只是敲了许可章。Bruce觉得这很荒唐，因为Dick是和他大吵一架后离开的，年轻人不喜欢摇摆不定的立场，他不认为夜翼会这么快归顺于政府。

"一个多月前白亚当调我去他那边，昨晚这里又一发通知叫我过来。"Dick撕下臂章丢到一边，蹲下来扶着Bruce的膝盖仰起头。他鬓角淌汗，不知用跳跃赶了多少路，"你怎么了？Cla……我是说领主超人不会无缘无故发紧急通告。"

几分钟的沉静，空气中漂浮的担忧和关切几乎冻上冰霜，Dick的呼吸越来越紧绷，他脑中涌现出无数的灾祸，静默拉得越长，他脑海中的阴影越大。终于，Bruce开口了。

"我怀孕了。"

特遣队的Beta尖子兵耳背似得定了半晌，眼眶逐渐抻开。

"哦……老天，真的？！怎么会？谁的？"Dick眼睛瞪得滚圆，支撑躯体的脚尖晃了晃，"不……我想，我该说恭喜？不对，就……你知道，我该说恭喜么？"他的手攥紧Bruce的膝盖，小心翼翼地，"我想问的是——是你自愿……还是？"

"恭喜吧。"

Dick显而易见地松了一大口气，微笑着："恭喜，爸。"

他试探着触碰了一下Alpha依旧线条内收的腹部，Bruce用指节刮过他挂汗的额发。Dick内心涌出一股奇异的感动。他们三年多没见了。青年眼眶一热，立刻一吸鼻子收了回去。Dick百分之百确定，在他认识的所有英雄里，最能容忍超人的，是蝙蝠侠；最容不下超人的，也是蝙蝠侠。Bruce对超人的看重非比寻常，他由Bruce抚养长大，他明白有关超人的事在Wayne家族里有多牵之而动全身。

他爱Clark，爱把他当亲人般极尽疼爱的长辈，所以与超人为伍时，他心思畅快放松。他更爱Bruce，爱他心口不一行事果决的父亲，所以蝙蝠决心割裂时，他走得义无反顾。他爱他们两个，所以他们面目全非地选择结合时，他整个人都被灼烧透了。他一度恨透了这个世界，想要转身而去，可事实证明，他无法离开他的爱，他最终也只会选择离他们最近的地方。Kal-el似乎明白，直接给了他驻扎华盛顿的部队名额。

那Kal-el派他过来为目的是？他想起超人吩咐他一起带来的，被他落在身后几十米的男孩。

"谢谢你天大的惊喜。"Dick站起来，挠挠头，侧身让开能看见大门的视野区，"实际上，我也有个……看你怎么称呼它了，叫惊吓也可以。"

没听见脚步，身穿击剑服一样白色制服的男孩走了进来，胯上别着长刀，武器立起来估计能和他一般高。

"Damian！我说了叫你把刀放下再进来，这里不允许带武器。"Dick皱起脸。

"是呢，但我已经给过他们把它从我身上拿下来的机会了。"男孩一手扶着刀柄，另只手的食指上转着守卫的配枪，炫耀完抛向脑后，毫不退让地与Bruce对视，一双绿色瞳仁如诡秘的夜行动物。

"我知道在你看来他像你像得趋近异常了，在我看来也是。Alfred有一堆你小时候的相册，现在照片活了，我一开始真的没被吓到，我就料想你们Alpha比Beta容易出事的多。"Dick抱起手臂，俯下身凑到Bruce耳边悄悄说，"不听劝的臭屁性格也特别像。"

男孩昂头用阿拉伯语叫道："父亲。"

猫的眼睛，刺客的身手，傲慢的外语，有弧度的长刀，古文字一般的边角花纹。

Bruce脱口而出："Talia。"那一瞬间他明白了超人为何对沙漠里的掌控权充满信心。

Damian嗤了一声，"母亲让我向你带好。"他戏剧性地挑起眉毛，"以及，她为你感到羞耻。"

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

chapter 31

面对眼前这个嚣张跋扈的孩子，Bruce没有质疑他是否是他和Talia的，他的面容眼神，肤色虹膜显微镜般放大了他的DNA。他是他们的，毋庸置疑。他记得和Talia的那个夜晚，沙漠上，帐篷里，指间滑过的发丝，散发香味的地毯。他不该和恶魔之首的女儿那么做，可他不会把这归入自己的失误，虽然事后Talia承认使用了药物，但他明白那种药对他的影响没有大到能驱使肉体。

他只是没想到，Talia作为Beta，他仅用一次就成功击中了她的小概率。

"她怎么样？"

"托你的福，还活着，但她只要踏出总部一步就会死。"

"超人下的禁足令？" 

"超人下达所有命令，你这个问题愚蠢极了。"

"你的意思是，你也听超人的。"

Damian眼中泛起隐秘的仇恨："他杀了外公，对母亲说可以饶我一命，只要她跪下来让刺客联盟认他做首领。现在大家都认准他就是我们的神。"

Bruce平视跟他坐着时一般高的男孩，确定他说的是真话。而男孩重新看见那天——超人忽然出现在烈阳中央的阴影，枪林箭雨中他徐徐下落，对众人的冒犯未显丝毫不悦。他像是上帝派来的使者，连气流都因他变凉，披风是他谦逊收起的羽翼，说话的方式像是在颁布法令。母亲将他护在身后，外公走过去，紧接红光就击穿了长者的头骨。

"很高兴见到你，Ra's al Ghul。"

尸体倾倒时，超人这么说。Damian记得那个额头正中空洞的伤口，边缘焦灼，血肉完美地封存着，可思考和灵魂被瞬间掠夺殆尽。接着超人看向了他，他几乎听见了超人瞳孔骤缩的声音。

他以为自己也会死，只是比外公晚几秒罢了，他挣脱母亲的手握住刀，发誓要比外公死得英雄。可超人只是宣布：这个孩子属于我。

"这是什么时候事。"

"两年半前，你们这儿的冬天。"他记得被带入美国国境的他第一次看见了雪。

Bruce缓慢地眨了下眼，缓慢地像闭了会儿眼，然后发出了一声低沉的笑。

"你觉得着这很有趣？！"男孩被踩到尾巴般碰响了剑鞘。

"和你的事无关。"熟悉他的人能听出Bruce这句话带有安慰的意图，例如Dick，但Damian彻底被点燃了，咆哮起阿拉伯语来，Bruce侧头，"Dick，帮我照看他一阵子。"

"知道知道，你不说我也得看着他，超人直接把他甩给我说这是他的孩子。当时我差点昏过去，幸好他眼睛是绿的，不然我脑子里什么事都蹦得出来。"Dick摊了摊手，张开手臂冲男孩走去，后者咒骂地往旁边闪躲。

"你们出去吧，我想稍微眯一会儿。"

"不用留人在这里么？"Dick扳住Damian的肩担心地问。

Bruce一只手臂撑在扶手上支着头，精力消退地摇摇头。

"狗！"Damian抵抗着Dick两只手臂的力量，怒吼着，"把狗还我！你们这群无耻的人，Titus！"

大丹犬站了起来，身体前倾却没迈出去，它转头看向椅子上的男人。Bruce在他泛光的皮毛又从中看到了藏匿的荒谬因素，他摆了下手，它便追着它的小主人去了。

"天呐，这只狗你不是答应给超人了么？！"

"是他直接抱走的！我什么都没答应！我怎么会想到他是拿来给那个男人！"

"他是你父亲，不是那个男人！"

"操！"

雕花木门从外面被侍者合上，打闹叫骂声衍生出去，像是一串火星，伴随着惊呼和尖叫，片刻安静后铿锵声出现在他身后的落地窗外，草坪上Dick拿着一个金属托盘挡下利剑的戳刺，跳起向Damian抓去，猎犬紧跟他们脚步的玩闹着犬吠。

年轻活耀的生命力令他不经嘴角上扬，一直在颅内撞击的混沌和恶心感有所减缓。Damian看起来十岁左右，和同龄人比矮了些，他从不知道他的存在，也根本没关心过他，又一桩沉重的亏欠砸下来。紧接着他想起就年龄来说Kal-el比他还小两岁，以正常的人生轨迹算来应该在烦恼婚姻和职场的问题，或许他能追到Lois，或许会换别的人，或许已经有了两三个孩子，或许因为升职和经济问题还在筹划。他曾经是多么确信他作为Clark的人生会一帆风顺地进行下去，因为他具备了一切平凡幸福该有的要素，他想做这一切的护航者，可能有幸能当上他的证婚人，这就是他当时对于这段关系最出格又忠诚的幻想了。

超人义无反顾抛弃Clark专注成为Kal-el的时候，他不禁怀疑是自己影响到了他，因为他一直以来对于白天的Bruce Wayne生活的忽视。细想来似乎在超人做的每一件事里都能找到自己的影子，从Damian就可见一斑。

难道今天的局面都是他造成的？

他顶住太阳穴闭着眼，用数次吞咽来缓解内脏的翻涌，突如其来的恐怖想法彻底搅乱了他的自制。

他站起来走向洗漱室，打开水龙头掩盖反呕的声音。他看着镜中眼眶泛红眼神可怖的佝偻着的男人，直起身，深吸口气。Kal-el没有杀了Damian，甚至留下了Talia，就连他执着于继承人的提议和举动都起始于三十三个月前，那个忽然着了魔的冬天，实验室的器械不分昼夜地运转。

当时他以为Kal-el是看见了什么动荡和纷争激起了这个平衡党权的对策，没想到他是看见了Damian。如果这不全出于局势的危机感，唯一的助力就是嫉妒浇筑的狂热。这似乎也解释了为什么一个多月来超人对他的怀孕讳莫如深。倘若是为了权利，这消息应当众人皆知，可超人却像得到不能为人所知的宝物一般秘而不宣。

Bruce捧起冷水洗了把脸，拿过成卷的毛巾擦去水珠。如果他捉准了这原本就藏于所有事件的线索，如果他侦探的本能没有骗他，那他的计划将如放进了保险箱般万无一失，最无辜的莫过于一个还没出生的人。

太阳西落后，他们共进晚餐，Dick被划伤了左颊和手指，Damian则是腰间空荡荡右耳被揪得通红，气鼓鼓地一动不动面前的餐食。晚餐后Dick让Tina挽着他的胳膊牵着Titus出去散步，给初见的父子单独谈话的机会，少女受宠若惊地面颊绯红。

"你挥刀的时候重心太高，不必执着于对手的头，低位是你的优势。"

Damian略显诧异地抬了抬眼，烦躁地用叉子戳盘里冷透的牛排。

"啧，你们怎么说一样的话。"

"还有谁。"

Bruce以为是Dick，或者Talia，再不济是曾经一度为他导师的忍者大师。

Damian的叉子插入肉中："超人。"

继而，Bruce开启了些不痛不痒的话题，Damian接得心不在焉。在Bruce准备结束这个徒劳的有关迟到亲情的努力时，Damian问他关于东方剑术的见解，并发表了一系列自己的体会。他那滔滔不绝的自信模样，Bruce希望Alfred也能看见。

再遇到Dick，他的伤口已经被细心消了毒，贴上了有花纹的创可贴。他说超人刚才回来了一趟，在餐厅门外站了几分钟就走了，Tina在他身后附和点头。

Damian哼了一声，Bruce点了点头，他比谁都清楚Kal-el什么时候来，又什么时候走的。

Tina安排完他们的住宿后特地回头来敲开了Bruce的房门，"打扰了，夫人。"她攥着裙布，笑得比任何一个时刻都更真诚安心，"家人能都过来真是太好了，恭喜你，夫人。"

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

chapter 32

Damina还没觉醒第二性种，他对气味和领地的认知比Beta还要迟钝，几天来他踹开每一扇门进去大肆破坏，整个白宫的佣人们对他避之不及，每天都如逃兵般神情憔悴又恍惚，把要紧的物品都揣在身上，走起路来叮铃桄榔。

"Damian！"Dick被Tina叫来，抬头一望，后退几步飞奔助力翻上三楼，抓住窗檐腾上四层楼台，一把揪住在拆旗杆的白衣小子，"我怎么可能把你的剑藏在这里？！我说了不可能让你找到！只要是你能想到的地方，它就不可能在！"

"我的脑子告诉我不可能在这里，所以我要打开它。"

"那我现在告诉你，不在这里！" 

"对手的话不能相信。"Damian诅咒着负隅抵抗。 

"都下来。"Bruce仰头呵斥，Titus合声高吠，Tina快要晕厥地抓着一旁围观花农工作服的袖子。

"切。"Damian蹬开Dick跳下楼去，Dick紧追不放接连跃下。Tina捂着眼睛不敢看，连声祈祷上帝保佑。

"我说过要闹在室外闹，今天一天都不许进屋。"Bruce冷着脸，显然达到了容忍的极限。

"听到没有，不许进屋！"Dick指着Damian的鼻子。

"Dick你在外面看着他。"

"什么？！"

Damian斜睨了眼Dick惊怨的神情，用鼻子冷笑。

十月底的太阳威力不比盛夏，可也足以令人头晕，Damian双腿盘坐双手指捏置于膝上，冥思姿端坐。Dick四肢敞开大字型躺在一边的草皮上，眯着眼数云朵。

"Damian。"

"臭小子。"

"宝宝。"

"甜心。"

"我最亲爱的弟弟。"

Damian眉毛一抽："你吃了乌鸦屎么Dick Gayson。"

"我平时对你怎么样，我可爱的小弟。"没被搭茬Dick自顾自继续，"我是不是无微不至，细致入微，有求必应？"

"太阳把你晒傻了么？"

Dick侧身撑着脑袋用真切的眼神辐射小而结实的白色背影："我是不是每天给你准备美味的早餐，整理你温馨的小床铺，从不过问你的行踪，还会帮你向超人隐瞒？"

"额哼？"Damian发出意味不明疑问。

"就上次你偷跑回去看你妈，我说你去黄石骑斑马玩了。"

Damian闭着眼翻了个白眼。

"滚吧Grayson，希望和女仆长久的相处能教会你怎么尊敬人。"

"爱你，Daimme。"

Dick跃起，跑没影儿前还在嘱咐Damian别闯祸。Damian在这一刻没打算乱跑，但一旦光线到了对他有利的角度，就由不得谁来对他的手脚指指点点了，幼稚的邪恶一直贴在他故作的老练背后。长久以来他要让外公满意，让母亲骄傲，让超人不轻视自己，但在亲生父亲和自喻的大哥面前，他都觉得自己肉眼可见地变得不可以理喻。

他陷入冥想，太阳刚偏移了几个高度角他唰得从地上弹起，肘部一坠，指间亮出三枚燕尾镖。

"这里是私人领地。"他警告由半空而来越过所有警卫直接踩上草皮的绿灯侠，摆出攻击姿势。

"哇哦！我听说Bruce养了只狗，没想到这狗是人形的。哎呀！"Hal举起双手，躲过飞镖，面对男孩身上爆发出的气焰连连后缩，"开玩笑开玩笑。你仔细看看我是谁，我是蝙蝠侠的朋友，你只要去问他一声，这一切都能变得友好而简单。"

友好这个词在近期简直磨破了他的嘴皮子，军队里他都没这么崇尚过和平交友。Bruce吩咐他不论在什么情况下都要先和领主成员站在一处，这条不容辩驳的圣旨令他进退两难又焦头烂额。他尽力显得合群，友好，赞赏他们没有任何美好感的行事风格。他做着和自己理想大相径庭的事，期盼的是有一天能改变这些。

一个好的士兵擅长服从忍耐等待。他从不认为自己适合当这样的一种兵，也不适合当卧底。而蝙蝠侠把这两项杂糅起来让他去做。非常时期非常对策，他希望这次Bruce喊他来是安排些酷炫的任务。

Damian领着Hal，一把推开图书室的门："父亲，你认识这只绿色苍蝇么？"

"认识。"Bruce头也不抬地回应。

Hal百口莫辩地目送Damian雷厉风行地拽上门离开，他拇指倒指身后走上前："你有儿子？！"

"两个。"

真是意想不到……Hal张了张嘴。

"和超人？"

"都只属于我。"

"但那孩子穿着白黑配色呢？"

Bruce没有回答只是把手中的书推入夹缝，他手指划过几本书籍的编号，Hal用背了四个多小时的密码表拼出了意思。

"只是这样？！"让他在特定的一天形影不离地跟着超人？

"你会发现很多事需要你做，绝不只是这样。"

Bruce不要再多问的眼神让Hal吃鳖地抬头看了眼天花板的吊灯。他还是不熟练地点了几个书脊问Bruce：白亚当和你是一派的么？

"说实在的，我老感觉他在对我暗送秋波，真的令人很不好受。"

"没人和我是一派。"Bruce回答，"你也不是，记住这点。"

Hal瞪大了眼，他快速地去碰那些书，因为功课不熟练错了三四次。

"什么肉质？不，什么意思？你联合他们早就可以发动花朵……去他的，发动战争！"

"如果我有力量和财富创造和平，却选择战争。那我与罪犯有何区别。"

Hal愣了愣，他的注意力从Bruce的手转到男人脸上，他以为会看见Alpha式坚定决绝的神情，而Bruce只是垂着目光等待他的下一句。他有一种错觉，感觉Bruce在体谅他，力度适中的凝视让他狂乱的手法慢下来。

"你能说服他？"

"帝王愿听臣子一言是因我君你臣，富商愿给贫民施舍是因我富你贫，强者愿帮弱者不平是因我强你弱。你怎么会认为我能把他劝下高台？"

Hal犹豫了几秒。

"我相信你有机会直接杀了他。"

"我有，但不能。"

Bruce回得迅速简洁。

"该死，为什么？！那你准备怎么办。你不能骗我来给外星人打工！"

"我会遵守给你们的承诺。"

Bruce抽出一本书捧入手掌翻开，Hal明白这是谈话结束的象征，他耗完了蝙蝠侠的耐心。Hal也勾下一本摊在掌心翻阅，打发时间，他不想回去面对用友好互相欺骗的所谓盟友。他把自己归在蝙蝠侠这一边，而蝙蝠毫不留情地将他划了出去，对眼前密密麻麻的白纸黑字他升起一股空荡的失落。

在一派口中，蝙蝠侠是最受神恩宠以至于无法无天的狂徒。另一派口中，超人是蔑视人权以嗜血压制为最高享乐的暴君。

Bruce没有阻止。Hak看了两页，觉着房间的气氛和脑中的疑云压得他喘不过气来，还不如让那个叫自己苍蝇的矮小子来抡自己两拳。他合上书随便塞回一个空隙，临出门他搭着门把手回头问。

"你知道他为什么建立这样一个世界么？因为想要统治地球？宣扬和平？还是追求权力？"

Bruce拿出书，重新塞回正确的字母序列中。就在Hal以为得不到答案时，他开口说。

"我想一开始他只是被吓到了，被没有保护好我们的自己。"

Hal开门的动作顿了顿，他由此确定两派言论之间，唯一正确的就是他们从未放过彼此，哪怕一秒。

绿灯侠直接从后院门廊离开，Bruce准备将两本法语书在晚餐时带给Tina，Dick说他已经教会了姑娘基本的语法。

穿过白色石砖的走廊，他听见墙壁内侧传来砸地破碎的响声，超人的房门虚掩着。Bruce皱起眉，加快脚步，猛地推开门厉声呵道。

"Damian！"

错综的石像林里，视线穿过一张张熟悉的苍白的定格的脸，他看见儿子站在几尊碎裂雕像的废墟上，正端详手中一个没有五官的断裂下来的头像。

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

chapter 33

Kal-el没有对Damian有一丝一毫的斥责，仿佛那些雕刻并不出自他手。他把房门彻底打开，任何人随意进出。他长久的外出已经使Alpha的领地标记形同虚设，可除了Damian没人进去。

Dick说他不想在那石林里看见自己，讲难听点那会让他愤怒得想哭，他讨厌有人未经允许就在心里给他立了墓碑。他可是好好站在这里，没有辜负任何人。他爱的，爱他的人都没有权利将他拒之门外。

他拒绝听Damian讲任何关于那间房间的事，可Damian喜欢待在里面，那儿让他感到平静，并结识了另一个人。

"父亲。"在里面又度过了几个下午后，Damian对Bruce说，"里面没有你，又都是你。"

十一月的第一个星期一。

哥谭警局预告将在明日Wayne大厦的奠基仪式上公布爆炸案的调查结果。Bruce接到Lois一通问安的电话，收到Lucius的一张报表。他打电话向Leslie询问Kent夫妇的情况，并问了好。他没打扰Dick给Tina上的舞蹈课，和Damian下了会儿象棋，在对方恼羞成怒之前故意输了一次。被识破，男孩彻底恼羞成怒。

半夜他开着房间的窗，超人如意料中一样从窗户进来。Bruce坐在椅子上隐在黑暗中，他甩了本故事书到Kal-el的胸膛。

"读两页。"他支着头说。

Kal-el看着他翻开书："你想听？"

Bruce动了动放在腹部的手："他。"

十一月紧接着的星期二。

中心城，7：30。Barry Allen的门铃被摁响，他打着哈欠拉开门，一个运货大卡停在他家门口，沉重的纸箱不断砸在他花园脆弱的草皮上。

洛杉矶，7：45。绿灯侠出现领主超人的一侧，他们脚下是从洛杉矶撤离的军队，基础设施基本恢复，排成队的军卡开上公路。Kal-el乜斜着他，瞟得他浑身起毛。

"Bruce让你来的。"

Hal用做作的咳嗽掩饰，接着他越咳越真。

哥谭，8：10。Gordan局长带全队警员来带仪式现场，几十家权威媒体相继到场，Lois丢下摄影师在人头攒动的后台找到备讲的Peter，嘲笑他不知因紧张还激动而泛红的脸。Lucius给Ronnie带上稳定器，和Stein再一次确定时间，然后火风暴从小巷的角落出发，飞入云层。

华盛顿，8：17。Bruce叫来Dick和Damian，吩咐他们去哥谭。

"超人不许我们离开你，不管什么事。"Damian抬头看了眼Dick，看见了再明显不过的两难表情，"这点他下了死令。"

Bruce蹲下来握住Damian的肩："神会犯错，如果不会，他就不是人类的神。不是人类的神，你又怎么知道他做的对你来说是否正确。何况他也不是神，他只是个在农村长大的孩子。你不该听他的。"

Damian的声音带着他的目光沉下去："超人杀了外公，你觉得我该复仇？"

"不是复仇，是正义。你外公对你说的最多的话是什么？"

阿拉伯语条件反射地从男孩嘴里流出来："正义要靠自己的手实现。"

"那现在你手握的是正义，还是别人强塞给你的脏物？"

"所以现在又换你来操纵我。"Damian不满地双臂交叉。

"你可以到那儿后决定自己该怎么做，想怎么做。"Bruce望进倔强的绿眼睛，"第一个任务，Robin。"

"切。"Damian扭过头，"Grayson，我的剑你藏哪里了？" 

Dick挠挠后脑勺，终于道出了牢守多日的秘密："东翼公用女厕所的花盆里。"

Damian受到极大侮辱般地震颤了一下，身子一抖挣脱Bruce飞奔出去。

"我和Tina给它包了一层保鲜膜，绝对不会弄脏的。"Dick冲站起来的Alpha解释，迎着Bruce审视的目光，他每块肌肉都紧缩起来，"我身上每个熟悉你的细胞都在嚎叫不该走，跟超人无关。"

沉默，Bruce的目光在青年身上移动着，计算着。然后是Dick几乎绝望的声音。

"好了！我知道了。我会走！我会走的。别浪费脑细胞了。"他摆摆手，咕哝着对自己摇头，"我知道你会说什么，类似你的小弟需要你啊，我需要你帮这个忙啊。如果这些软套路我都不吃，你就会找所有办法激怒我，就和上次一样。"

Bruce依旧沉默注视着他，Dick揉了揉鼻子，转过身向外走去："有的时候我觉得Kal-el是对的，至少在你的事情上。"

瞭望塔，8：26。原子侠将十几盏红太阳探照灯缩小放入包囊，白亚当召集了在岗的所有核心成员，水行少女环视一圈没找到绿灯侠后不解地皱了皱眉。他们降落在白宫楼前的空地上，正赶在Dick驾驶的飞机驶出市区，隶属白亚当的第二特遣部队以裹剿之势包围了白宫。

守卫被大批人马吓得不知如何通报，Tina跑出来，白亚当被单独请去了谈话室。

"你确定你的计划可行？"Adam怀疑地问，"你怎么确定他不会直接去哥谭，洛杉矶到哥谭的路程对他来说只是几秒，杀人他连毫秒都不用。"

"因为有事会把他引开，而这里足够重要。"Bruce坐在正中的单人沙发上，厚重云层滤过的光线让他的轮廓看起来是浅灰色，他穿着制服，抚弄着搁在一边大腿上的头盔，手臂上的白色护圈反射着光泽。

"重要到他允许那边胡闹？你我都知道他最讨厌这种煽动性的活动。"Adam追加几步侵入Bruce的安全范围，"你用什么引他来？你把他的父母都绑来了？"

Bruce刺骨地盯着他，直到外来的Alpha自行退出几步，他端起笑容回答。

"你何必要劳累老人家呢？坐在这里的也有两个人。"

一块金属以攻击的路线袭向Adam面门，Adam接住，是一把在握柄上掺了绷带的老枪，他卸下弹匣，里面只有一颗子弹。

Bruce目送白亚当志得意满的背影，内脏一阵下坠感，转而看向从房梁上悬挂下来的红白色的超人标志。在他想要的结果里，领主必须消失。可他又不信任何人，一旦时机、方式、地点有任何不妥，王座只会再移他手，或党派内斗纷起，从此硝烟不断。

他通晓人心，所以知道Kal-el错多离谱。他明晰人性，所以知道Kal-el有多宝贵。当然，他思虑的一切也能当作是不愿亲自下手的借口。而现在，他在思考失去超人后，他会不会在永无止境的斗争中被无望吞灭。Bruce闭上眼，向后仰靠。太多时候他不知道是在和超人做对，还是在和世界做对。可能只是看够了他伤害世界，和世界伤害他。

Marina斜依在圆柱上面朝花园，她看着战鹰挥动翅膀将红太阳灯按上楼顶，天色在逐渐转阴。

"我以为我们只来问超人要个解释。"Marina嗅到了空气里的湿度，她生自于海，可不喜欢这个天气。

"那你首先要他开口，还要做好无法接受那个解释的准备。"白亚当抚摸着柱上稍有泛黄的白漆，想着等自己住进这里，就下令重刷一遍。

"所以我们用蝙蝠侠做人质？他答应了？"Marina瞥见他别在腰带上的手枪。

"超人对他的偏爱是用什么言语形容都不为过的，我只担心他不乐意献出自己。"

日本，19：59。火风暴在富士山上方的高空深深吸进一口空气，他的鼻腔丝毫没有被降温。

"真的么，Stein教授。"Ronnie低头看着山脚延伸铺开的点点灯光，焦虑地自言自语。

"你可以再多相信蝙蝠侠一些。"Stein在脑子里对年轻人说。

"拜托老兄，我只见过他两面。他炸了自己的楼，还威胁我。他就是个疯子，你叫我怎么相信他！"火风暴在空中挥舞手臂。

"那相信英雄听起来如何。"

"哦天呐，我真的恨这么做。"

秒针转过十一，到达十二。日本，20：00。美国，9：00。

火风暴冲入白雪覆盖的火山口，山脚下的镇民对夜幕流星大呼惊奇。当他们互相传告翻出手机刚对焦时，大地震颤，火浆包裹着黑烟如大地一次凝浊过久的深沉叹息，控告着升腾起来。速度比所有人想象过的都要缓慢，都要异美，都要危险。

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

日本，20：04。超人出现在富士山岩浆下淌最严重的东侧，他用吹吸将熔岩冷却成硬块，高热的雾气瞬间吞噬人影。

日本，20：06。绿灯侠追赶上超人，被眼前的景象所震惊。黑幕连天，曾经壮美的山脉破裂出血。山下弃车抱着哭叫的孩子夺路狂奔的男人，放弃逃跑的女人站在楼顶双掌合十，倒在路边握着珠串的老人念念有词。他变出巨大的风机抽走黑烟，拦截住几处裂口。超人在冷却完几条支流后命Hal用护罩盖住火山口，Hal话都没说出一句，他已经坠入喷发口。

哥谭，9：00。Gordan局长准时走上讲台，后面跟着Peter Rose。警长试了试麦克风，所有镜头都对准他，修整过的Wayne大厦的废墟上老练的开场词传了很远。

日本，20：12。超人飞出火山，岩浆从他卷曲的发梢滴落，他毫发未损一尘不染，连指尖的温度都能令空气瞬间蒸腾，可眼睛依旧如深海沉抑，他抬手让绿灯侠维持护罩，凝视着橙红的流火逐渐沉回山体。

终于，Kal-el放下手，Hal收回能量，他们回头之际看见街道和楼顶，各处未受任何影响如常发光的灯下，人们跪拜的姿势。

哥谭，9：12。Gordan把话筒交给Peter，台下的记者对这突发事件窃窃私语，认出他的人倒吸口凉气，Lois则朝他骄傲地微笑着。

"今天该是全民公投的日子。"Peter对着所有镜头报以坚定的眼神，"我们曾经是英格兰、德国、法国、荷兰的奴隶。难道今天，独立战争百年后的我们，又要成为美国的奴隶么？我们是国家的人民，是国家的主人。我们拥有自由。拥有自由独立思考，拥有自由畅所欲言，拥有自由免受恐惧。"

Kal-el身上白烟散尽，他的视线从跪拜的群众中抬起，看向美国的方向，他不屑地笑了一声，调侃Hal："这就是你们的把戏？"

"啥？！"Hal感到不明就里地愤怒，他飞身追上超人，"嘿！什么把戏？"

"Kal-el。"这时白亚瑟的声音从他们联通的通讯中传来，"我们在你家做客，蝙蝠侠很好地接待了我们。现在我们在看电视节目，如果我们看见你出现在哥谭，我手上的枪可能就要响了。"

Kal-el猛然刹住，云被气流冲得盾形散开，Hal窜到了他前方几米的地方。超人穿过层层阻碍视线望见白宫，牙关咬紧。

"枪？什么枪？"Hal回头，云里雾里。

"杀死他父母的那把枪。"Hal第一次在Kal-el脸上看见苦笑，"他又瞒着所有人。"

华盛顿，9：17。一抹冽白出现在白宫上空，绿灯紧随其后。全国的电视广播网络媒体都播报着Peter的演讲，Kal-el能听见所有的声音，看见所有人吃惊的神情。可他现在看见的只有站在白亚当枪口下的蝙蝠侠，和这个男人胸膛里连频率都没有加快半分的心跳。

他是真的不怕。

Kal-el毫无必要地呼吸，"Adam。"他居高临下地摊开一只手，显得很沉着，漂浮在灯圈的陷阱外，"这毫无意义。我知道这是怎么回事，Bruce和你交易了什么？"

"你既然无所不知，那你应该也知道他和我交易了什么。"

Adam叩开了枪的保险。他和蝙蝠侠站在明目张胆的陷阱中央，其他成员分散在白亚当身后，他们都仰头看着超人，等待他妥协降落。无言的僵持中，白亚当迈进一步，黑洞洞的枪口抵住Bruce没有保护的额头。

从他身边滚开，畜生。 

超人眯起眼，无关联的怒火袭击了Kal-el，神经在搏痛。两个月来，他苛刻地让自己从Bruce身边远离，怕的就是自己的信息素会激出他身体任何的不适，而这个Alpha却浑身臭气地离他这么近，他居然允许他离这么近，他居然允许他拿枪指着他。Kal-el在建筑内搜寻Dick和Damian的身影，他不相信这两个孩子会放任Bruce这么做。他一无所获。

这时Bruce的脖子才转动了方向，抬起头，Kal-el看到的是一张全然冷漠的脸。没有求救也没有期许，连失望和厌恶都不配爬到他脸上。他只是在观察，像个事不关己的路人，或失去兴趣的观众。他建造了一个迷宫，然后全然不在意谁走在里面。Kal-el试图从他脸上找出哪怕一星半点关于感受的线索，然后他就可以做点什么，为他，为自己，为最后的一丝私欲。可他找到的是完全被清扫的空白。

Bruce在看了他几秒钟后重新转正了头。

这个举动让Kal-el霎那间冷却了，如果他的一切行为对Bruce来说始终是一个没有质量的笑话，那他也没必要继续有所作为。他确信Adam不会杀了他，因为一旦人死了，生前的一切交易都会作废。

超人也偏移开头，他朝哥谭望去，背过身。

"他怀着你的孩子，Kal-el。"Adam说着扣下板机，"不敢相信他居然对此充满信心。"

Marina的神情在一瞬间混乱，她猛地看向蝙蝠侠，所有人的目光都随着她的一起。而枪响之后，Bruce同所有中枪的人类一样，眼眶因震动冲击睁大，瞳孔停在一个涣散的点上，仰头向后倒去。他手中的头盔滚落在地，红色由脑后泉涌般在草间奔蜒。

Kal-el静止在半空，他眼前一黑，仿佛被拽去了另一个虚无的时空，他想就呆在里面，因为没做好出去迎接剧痛的准备。在他默认能舍去任何东西后，从未想到会如此惧怕一件事。他发觉Bruce不在他所谓的任何事物的范围内，他游离在他整团的对于世界的定义之外，无法被理解，无法被排除，随时可以对他迎头痛击。

可Tina惨烈的嘶叫把他整个拽了回来，女孩被大芭达拽在楼内，她极力挣扎着快跪到地上，比在无边的海上抓这着块浮木还要彷徨。

有人说他是独裁者，是阿提拉转世，是上帝降罪的惩鞭。他从不在意这些。人们被宠坏了，凭借妄想和无知开毫无价值的玩笑。但猜现在怎么着，他忽然觉得古代的陪葬是个好习俗。

他怒嚎着向白亚当冲去，拳头下了死力，Adam的身体横着被揍飞出去，赶上来的战鹰被他一把掐住颚骨，碎裂声就在指下，他猩红的双眼让原子侠闪到一边。探灯被后知后觉地打开，红光凝集了惊恐地射出来，从地下冒出的绿色锁链捆绑住超人的手脚，向后拉扯，超人的脚在地上划出长长的拖痕最后被固定在地。

绿灯侠攥握灯戒落在他身后，悲伤地看着Kal-el。曾经的天神如被砍去四肢的猛兽跪地咆哮，笼罩全身的红太阳光让嘶吼愈加干哑，听着像有东西碎了进去，直贯到底。

"你知道他和我交易的是什么么？"

Adam揉着下巴走回来，眼中盛满斗意，他跨过蝙蝠侠的尸体，手中圈握着雷电举起朝Kal-el头顶劈去。

"没有你的未来。"

＊＊＊

"我深爱和平，它是我们每一个人幸福的前提。"

Peter望向天空，又微笑着看向镜头。

"但如果我能选择，我不会选择这种恐怖的和平。我希望大家也可以做出选择。"

陌生沉稳又富有激情的男中音由电播和网络响遍大街小巷，传进千家万户。广场上麻木迈步的人们抬起头，用手势和克制的肢体语言挣吵的夫妻转过憋红的脸，朗读背诵政权颂文的孩子放下手中的书。他们或惊喜或窒息，有好奇有惋惜，也有幸灾乐祸。

但所有人都等着，等着超人从天而降。白色劲风过后，这个言语激昂的青年便再也不会完整地出现在人们视野里了。

然而这一切并没有发生。

大都会及哥谭周边城市的驻扎军越过边界推进市中心，市民们从家中的窗户扔下锅碗瓢盆，GCPD制服的警员在Gordan的指挥下守卫住进行演讲的街区。脸上涂着油彩的少男少女们举着木棍和拳头拥挤在主街堵住军队的去路，一个棕色夹克的青年蹲坐在高楼的护栏上拿着对讲机指挥。夜翼找到Barbara，两辆高速摩托闯出重围破进控制室升起河上的吊桥。Damian从蝙蝠飞机上一跃而下，一刀插入军用直升机的驾驶舱。

中心城，绕全国发完了所有选票单的Barry嘴里塞着一根能量棒，手里拿着一根摊进沙发，他打开电视想寻找Hal的身影，屋外传来的喧闹声转移了他的注意力。他因担忧逐渐忘记了咀嚼，重新抓起制服。

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

chapter 35

如果这真的能够杀死我，就当是上帝给世界的礼物；如果不能，没人能从我手中溜走。

Kal-el瞪着Adam，双眼血红，浑身因仇恨颤抖，他直视雷电。要么是它带走他，要么是他带走全世界。

他相信，比起道德，悬于颅顶的达摩克利斯之剑更能教化人类；比起不知时日的报应、若隐若现的良心，他的凝视更能促成善良。他对滥杀无辜没有兴趣，可现在他脑子里只有这一个想法。所有观念理想都被忽然膨胀的痛苦轰成粉末，当他被拽出那片虚空的黑暗时，只有仇恨跟着他出来了。

白色的闪电即将刺伤他视网膜时消失了，烟雾毫无预兆地弥漫开。一道光束击中了白亚当，紧接着击中了他。每个细胞的力量在光频缠绕中被抽干，他熟悉这种感觉，六年前他就被这种光束攻击过。这种光让他第一次尝到败北的滋味，也第一次让他的世界分崩离析，那种感觉离他既遥远又清晰，他却从中尝到喜悦。

白亚当吃惊地看着无法聚集魔力的双手，再抬起头，一把绿莹色的长刀横在面前。他顺刀柄看过去，看见了金属护圈，灰色的披风和一对恶魔犄角般的尖耳，苍白的护目镜等待与他对视。

"蝙蝠侠？！"

"是我，Adam。"

白亚当不敢置信地回头，倒在不远处的是一尊头颅掉落的无面石像。

"你做了什么？"他咬牙切齿地问。

"视觉表象投影。*"蝙蝠侠点点自己的头盔，"透过大脑皮层投射。你越认为会看到什么就越真实。"他把左手上的印着Lex集团标志的激光炮丢在白亚当脚前，"老东西了。我去另个世界拿的，我想你们新人都不认识。是让人变得谦逊的好东西。"

"除掉超人是你的计划，这是要反悔么？"

"我已经做了该为世界做的，现在我为自己做件事。"蝙蝠侠说，有一种难以察觉的松快，接着他提高声音，在场的成员都能听见他处理过的病变嗓音，"我依旧希望你们杀了他。但，战士们，在伤害他之前，请先越过我的尸体。"

Bruce翻正刀刃。

"唯一能砍下他头颅的刀在我手里。"

氪石混金属熔铸的刀体在沉降下的烟雾里发着光。他立誓为世间公正道义而活，选择为落凡氪星神子而死。

"那如你所愿。"

白亚当一扬手，数架战斗机占据白宫领空，全副武装的特警部队涌入白宫，穿过呆立的数名英雄用枪瞄准蝙蝠侠和被束缚跪地的超人。

Kel-el盯着Bruce，他阴暗的海洋开始退潮，丧失超能力的他只能看见灰色披甲的背影，可他还是看出了蝙蝠绷紧沉下的肩膀，和加速起伏的呼吸。

忘了是在哪儿听到的，可能是通往西部农村的大道四周独一个的加油站的小酒馆里一位酗酒者说的，也可能是在超市的广播室里听一个抱着小兔娃娃的走失幼女说的——恶魔说话都是反的。

他们不能被信任，因为甜言蜜语下藏匿有肮脏的邪恶。他们被天堂所抛弃，因为嘴里冒出的毒液会侵蚀净土。他们无法与天使相爱，因为双方都道不出心中真正的所思所想。

而现在，Bruce拦在他面前，压低身体备战，嘶嘶地对他说："我恨透你了，超人。"

"好巧。"我伊甸园的撒旦。Kal-el这么想着笑了，"我也是。"

信息素以他为中心炸裂，如灼热的气浪翻滚出去，氪星的毁灭此刻仿佛凝聚在他身上。Adam屏住呼吸后撤，Hal从原地倒退出去几米扶住灯架，他感觉口鼻处被猛揍数拳，眼前发花。部队迅速扩开一圈，隔离罩全部落戴完毕后重新压近。

刀尖戳进泥土，Bruce用武器强撑身体，怒瞪着Kal-el。该死的，你给我停止。他挣扎着说话却发不出声，尽管离最近的制裁已经过去两个月，可长期的浸润让他对这个Alpha高浓度的激素条件反射地窒息。他告诉自己这是心理作用，但四肢仍旧虚软，拧绞感由咽喉贯通到胃直窜腹部。一双无法抵抗的大手压着他，和身体里孕育的生命同谋，最终他肩膀接触地面，痛苦地蜷起脊椎。

Kal-el拖着绿灯能量消失摇摇欲坠的锁链站起身，走到Bruce前面，他的披风在灯光里被照成红色。

"你们的敌人只有我。"

他对所有人宣布。

＊＊＊

电视上播放着白宫和法院的画面，女播报员被遥控器静了音。Hal被盖毯和沙发夹在中间，看起来动弹不得，他在Barry家的沙发上窝了整整一周，不肯踏出大门半步。

"你搞什么呢！Hal！"Barry抓住沙发尾垂下来的毛毯一把掀起，零食碎屑和空啤酒罐撒了一地，他握住Hal的脚踝往后拽，为了这个Bata他把自己Omega的生理假期都用完了，"别搞得和失业了一样，你本身也没找到工作！"

"你养我吧Barry，你养我吧。"Hal迷迷瞪瞪地扒住沙发扶手翻身埋进枕头咕哝，"我知道实验室的待遇可以养两个人，我不耗钱的，外面的世界太可怕了。"

"听听你在说什么！你至少也给我出门一天！那天到底发生了什么把你搞成这个样子！"

"你非要听么？"

"我都问了几百遍了。"Barry放下他的脚踝，双手叉腰，"没错，你讲得明白的话。"

Hal转头迅速地瞥了Barry一眼，又埋回枕头里："我把所有的人都揍了一遍，所以我现在可能一出门就会被杀死，我的头就那么掉在马路上！"

"我就是听不懂你在说什么！"Barry不耐烦地喊道，他还想继续抱怨，门铃响了。

"不要开门Barry！"Hal像戏本台词一样夸张地尖叫，"不然我们都会完蛋的！你先逃吧，我的爱！"

Barry翻了个白眼，用一眨眼的功夫清理了地板，闪到门前从猫眼看出去，是一位青白色长发扎在脑后穿着休闲裤装的漂亮姑娘，他打开门。

"你好？"

"Barry Allen么？我是来找……"姑娘急躁地问，她歪头越过Barry看见了客厅里面，"绿灯侠！"她直接暴跳着冲进来，一把揪住Hal肩膀的衣服将他猛地提了起来。Barry看着就肩膀一疼。

Hal转过胡须拉碴的脸："Marina？！哦，他们要杀我就只派你来么？"

"为什么不回消息？我们选了你当临时主席，你就算不愿意也好歹来说一声！"

"啥？"Hal被这别样的"友好"搞迷糊了。

"我们都对你当时能阻止这一切的行为感到感谢。但我现在不觉得了，以及你给我腿上来的那一下是真痛，我当时根本就没想攻击他们！你们陆地人真是都太不靠谱了！亚当，超人，蝙蝠侠，还有你！你们今年谁也别想收到我的贺卡！"

Barry站在亚特兰蒂斯女斗士的背后附和点头，抬起一只手摇晃食指，太不靠谱了，他用口型说。

TBC

*参照未来蝙蝠侠22卷蝙蝠衣设定。


	36. Chapter 36

chapter 36

二周后，一道黑色残影窜进华盛顿监狱，守兵反应不及转身端起枪，哨岗的手刚放上警报。

"是我的狗。"

"大人！"守兵全部立正。

Kal-el走下车，通行令放在敬完礼的士兵手上，栅栏门在他背后合上。Titus急促地吠叫，催促男人加快脚步，嗅着地面无视典狱长的带路穿过两边都是牢房的过道，在隔道铁栏打开后机敏地选择下一个方向。

牢房内的罪犯终日无聊透顶，一条通体发亮的好狗简直长在了他们的兴奋点上。

"快看啊！我们的好警|察现出真身了！" 

"谁的母亲来找他了？！啊！是不是你狗查理！"

牢门的铁条在拍打下哐哐当当，七零八碎的石头牙刷不明污物砸向Titus。骚动在白色滑过后化作一片寒冬死寂，只剩Kal-el靴子落地的脆响。

猎犬一路引到通往地下的封闭门前，超人偏头示意典狱长打开。四道锁繁复地开了快十分钟，为了缓解尴尬，典狱长中途抹把了汗支吾："夫人的胃口一直不错。"

超人从喉管深处嗯了一声，伴随对他来说像特赦一样的应答，他终于把承重的铁门打开了。

Kal-el让Titus在门外坐定，独自步入，转过楼梯下到地底。Bruce穿着淡蓝条纹的囚服斜倚在一张白单的板床上翻着书，封闭的玻璃上通了电，时不时有青白的闪光穿过，抽风机的运作声轰隆着像给耳朵罩上一层膜。

"他们把你关得挺好。"

"可不是，他们每天都感觉我能像烟一样从通风口钻出去，恨不得把氧气都给我抽空。"

Bruce的声音从墙壁一侧的传声器里发出，有轻微的失真。

"你在看什么？"Kal-el问。

"你看不到么？哦，我忘了你现在真的看不到。"他悠闲地翻过一页，眼珠留恋地跟着，半晌才滑到新一页的开头，仿佛那是一本措辞极佳的文学巨著，"六十年前的英国电车时刻表。他们只敢给我这个。"

"身体怎么样？"

"你看这条线路，一周只有两班，那这个镇子的人去伦敦无论如何都得呆上两天才能回家，想想就令人困扰。"

"伙食吃得习惯么？我有……"

他被Bruce骤然拉高的音调打断。

"我猜这列车的车皮一定是红色的！至少上面得有红色，不然它为什么特地叫这个名字呢！"

Kal-el呼出口气，看向墙壁，调整面对装疯卖傻的心态。他再转回头来，嘴角有了片刻提拉，他看见Bruce不着痕迹地调整了一下腰下的枕头，明显在掩饰动作。

"绑架，威胁，教唆，洗钱，反人类罪。全部叠加起来，法院判了你有期徒刑四百五十六年。"

Bruce无动于衷地继续翻页，终于搭了一句相关的话。

"看来我真的能在这儿化成烟。其他人呢？"

"Dick说他再也不想和你说话了。"

"你知道我想听的不是这个。"

"法律上他们在我名下，做的也只是破坏公物。"Kal-el看着Bruce翻页的手停止，眼神也定在一处，"哥谭因为非法聚众严重，撤去特别行政权。你威胁Ronnie Raymond、Martin Stein、Lucius Fox等人的录像和邮件证据齐全，嫌疑犯都已轻判释放。Teth－Adam因滥用职权暂撤去联盟职务，留做观察期。"

Bruce的腿伸了伸，摩挲着下巴意味不明地哼了声，书翻到前一页："这就令我很困惑了，是你吃错了药，还是法官被灌了迷魂汤。"

"你毁了你父亲建造留下的大厦，就为了给Peter到哥谭演讲的机会和保障。让老人和孩子去引爆一座火山，就为了让我到地球的另一端。你想方设法爆自己的头，就为了我往陷阱里踏一脚？没有任何一个人知道完整的计划，你拆干净了刹车片。"Kal-el凝望着他，"这也令我很困惑，你居然就敢赌我舍不得你这条命。"

"我是在赌你豢养多年的小兵肯定能弄死两个普通人。"

Bruce感到Kal-el在用他平常灼烧脑叶的眼神审问他，可他懒得去看。

"你不也是，为什么不拿走我这里的氪石？"

Kal-el停住，神思放远又收回，在脑子里空空地搜寻，"……我只是觉得你会想留着。"他对自己说了一遍，又对Bruce说了一遍，"我以为你想留着。"

所以他们对自己生命的草率是没什么可比性的，拼不出来个谁输谁赢。Bruce真的被逗乐了，他歪着嘴角耸了耸肩，手在微鼓的腹部拍了拍，像是让它也听听这个笑话。然后以可能只有超人能看出来的，轻描淡写的残忍摆了摆手。

"没什么事你可以走了，带上门。"

"你没有权力宣判自己。"Kal-el冰冷地说，"我用承认Peter参选的合法性换了你终生监禁的执行权。"

Bruce合上没有封皮的书。

"我决定你关在哪里，谁来看守。"

Kal－el等Bruce终于抬起眼来看他，晨光下的海蓝色。

"我负责看守你，Bruce。"

截至十二月中旬，领主超人即将对他名为权力的禁脔放手的消息传出后，各国合作公司和金融项目陆续撤资，法院无奈归还了没收的财产，Wayne集团用五分之四的资产才勉强拉住了全国的产业链，不至于让老百姓过个没有火鸡的圣诞节。

Dick焦头烂额地坐在总裁室里，双眼发直，看着办公室门口奄奄一息的绿植想还不如被关起来，他真的再也不想和Bruce说话了。

一只背剑的罗宾忽然出现在窗口，蹲在窄小的窗檐上，背后寒风呼啸。

"都还好么？"Dick转过椅子，抓着快要掉光的头发。

Damian毫无兴致地哼了一声，"你认识Jason Todd么？我能不能干掉他，他让哥谭的整个下城区安稳得我无事可做。"

"天，你都来问了就应该知道肯定不行。"Dick用力闭上眼睛，又睁开，"以及我和他打过照面了，你可以和他说你是我弟弟。"

"我说你是我的手下。"Damian听起来理所当然，"他是Alpha，我将来也会是，所以你只能是手下。"

Dick耸耸肩，意思说行吧。

Damian微不可查地啧了一声："所以两个Alpha到底是怎么粘在一起的，他们不互相铬得慌么。"

"当相互把对方纳入保护范围的时候？我猜？保护欲这个东西对Alpha来说就和本能一样。我以为你知道呢？预备Alpha？"

"愚蠢的行为。"Damian向后仰去，重新消失在窗口。

一月十日，Kal-el以任期满八年无法连任为由从白宫搬离，没有任何仪式，就如他的就任一样，带走的只有一个叫Alfred的机器人和一个有点瘸脚的女孩。

一月二十日，国会山前黑压压的人群蔓延出几公里，自由女神手扶剑柄俯视着，她铜青色的面容上雪籽滑过。这天的华盛顿艳阳高照，却罕见地下雪了。Peter把这称为上帝礼花的落烟。

Kal-el身穿一套老旧的灰色毛呢大衣，帽檐压得很低，他和周围的人一样呼吸时呼出水汽，人群推搡时他也随着晃动。一名老妪脚滑扑到他身上，他便一动不动了。

Peter在就职仪式退场时瞥见了他，年轻的新总统拨开保安和人群冲下台，狠狠拥抱了他的老朋友，动作大到掀掉了帽子。这一幕被无数媒体捕捉。Lois摘下手套带头鼓掌，就连Kal-el自身都感到震惊，这让他想起Lois离开他时说的最后一句话：我们爱着千疮百孔的你，你却想要完美无缺的我们。当时他觉得那就是句女文人言不由衷的气话。

他飞回斯摩维尔，整个农场覆盖了厚厚一层雪，今年的冬天格外冷他却没听见任何一个人抱怨。

"Clark！"Martha在犬吠后打开门招手，牧羊犬一头栽进雪堆，然后甩着舌头扑出咬来人挂在手臂上的大衣，素白毛衣的青年任它玩耍。

"你把Bruce叫来，要吃饭了。小心点，这天够凉的！"Martha的手在围裙上抹了抹，又拢在嘴边，生怕来人听不见。

Kal-el挥挥手示意知道了。他直接往屋后新建的另一栋别墅走去，几百米的距离他走得很慢。

新楼的木门在他前进的路程中嘭地打开了，他闻见挟着冷风的熟悉的信息素，裹着几何图案披肩的男人站在门内，头发乱糟糟的，眼睛不愿睁开地眯着，用力拉扯毛线捂住鼓出的腹部。

"Kal。"他顶着风问，"小鬼呢？"

"你还在叫我Kal。"Kal-el踏上门槛台阶，挡住风。

Kal-el看着Bruce像被施了定身咒似地缓慢顿住，视线开始放远，过了一阵子才灵魂散步般悠悠回归。怀孕三个月后，Bruce渐渐出现了这种迟钝的情况，当然只在他面前，在闻到他的气味之后。他喜欢Bruce这种毫无防备的状态，即使只有一小会儿。

"你刚说什么？"

"我说我以为你会叫我Clark。"他耐心回答。

Bruce疲惫地转动脖子，满脸都是受够你了的厌恶。

"有什么区别，不都是你么？"他依到门框上暴躁地捏了捏鼻梁，"Damian呢？"

"在爸那儿，爸刚在玩他的脸。"

Bruce惊讶地扬起眉，随后又皱起："他为什么要跑出去，是不是我打呼噜吵到他了。"

"你睡觉不打呼噜。"

Bruce不赞成地固执己见："每个人睡觉都打呼噜。"

"不，我最有发言权，你睡觉不打呼噜。"Kal-el上前，张开风衣披在Bruce肩上，"妈叫我们过去吃饭。"

Bruce有点摇晃地点点头，便回屋里去换鞋，整个人略显笨重地弯腰套上雪地靴，然后抓着身上的灰呢大衣走超人的来路。

Kal-el跟在后面听他不再谨小慎微收敛而在残雪上踩出的吱呀呀的声响，看见了他腹中孩子因颠动而团身的小动作。这时Bruce突然转过头盯着他，眼神如刀，直到Kal-el走到他身边同他并肩。

"你去典礼了。"他用责备的肯定句问。

Kal-el根本用不着点头，他抬手想摸帽子，但它落在国会山人山人海的广场上了。

"你不该去，聚集在那里的没有一个人会喜欢你。"

"你觉得我会在意？"

"不在意你为什么去。"

石道上，一个热忱退净的白，一个黑白混杂的灰，他们互相看守着，往风雪中燃着壁炉的家走去。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢所有看到这里的小伙伴，我终于是坚持写完了，太累了。文里Tina是原创的，其他都是DC原本就有的角色。私设可能过多也没写清楚，有不明白的可以提问。感谢所有给我留kudo的朋友。


End file.
